My Best Friends Father
by HmmreallyenjoyTwilight
Summary: Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human,AU,AR, First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human,AU,AR, First Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Pepsi owns Dr. Pepper, Levi's own Levi brand.**

**Chapter 1**

**APOV **

"Dad, do you have an hour for lunch to talk out an idea I have?" It had just been my dad and I for as long as I could remember, and he had never turned down a dad/daughter lunch request.

I was just nervous that's all. I know this is going to work out, yes, this will absolutely be perfect. I hyped myself up. But I was still a little worried; I don't want anyone to get hurt by my meddling.

"Sure sweetie, how's that little café on the corner by my latest work site, at around noon, sound? I can take about an hour."

"Great dad, I'll have a table for us when you get there. Love you."

**BPOV**

CALL ME AFTER YOUR STUDENTS ARE ALL GONE!

I checked my text from Alice again. Wondering what she could be up too now. Very rarely does she text me while I'm in class with my 2nd graders. She knows how chaotic my day is from 8:00am until 2:30pm, when the last of my kids gets on the bus.

Glancing at the clock, and reading 2:10. I quickly focus on the little boy who is putting his coat on upside down.

"Joseph, honey, let me help you with that. The hood goes on your head, not your tush." I smile at him as we get the coat turned around.

"What's a tush Ms. Swan?" Expecting the question, I turn to answer Gracie. "Tush is another word for your bottom, honey." I work not to laugh as she puzzles over this answer.

"Everyone should have their coats on and their backpacks zipped. Cody, don't eat your glue, put that back in your desk. Everyone go ahead and get in your line. Bus riders need to be on the left, everyone else on the right. No, Lucas, which hand is your left hand, that's it. You need to get in the left line. Perfect."

At this time of the day, I'm usually focused entirely on getting all of my kids to the correct place to get them home, but the text from Alice has me sidetracked. Shaking my head, I focus again "Alright Laura, you can head on out to the buses. Keep in a line and remember inside voices." I counted each head as they went through my door, and then followed my class down the hallway.

"Mrs. Parks, here are my bus students, there are 18 today." I handed off my bus students and lead my pickup students to the gym. Of my 22 students only four were pickups, so it never took long before they were all headed home with a parent.

I would normally stay and chat with the other teachers for a few minutes after the students were gone, but I was curious as to Alice's text, so I hurried back down the hall toward my classroom. My only detour was when I ducked into the teachers lounge and snuck through the main office to evade the ever persistent Coach Harris. Our schools very own self-proclaimed "ladies man." Evidently I was next on his list. And yes, I had been told that he does actually have a list, which he calls, wait for it…"List of Ladies".

I still haven't decided if I think this is creepy or just sad. At least I think it's only the "List of Ladies" it could be the "List of Ladies and Lads." I imagined Coach Harris chasing Mr. Lawrence, the shy first grade teacher around the school hallways.

It's not that the Coach isn't handsome or funny, in his own way. It's just that I'm not interested, at least I'm only interested in one man, and he is extremely unavailable. I hope that Coach Harris loses interest in a few weeks, as is his usual tendency.

Quickly glancing down the hall, I dashed into my classroom and closed the door, breathing a deep sigh of relief at my near miss. I quickly put my room back into order and gathered my things and hurried out to my car to call Alice, glancing over my shoulder every few seconds checking for Coach Harris.

"Alright, what is so important that you texted me while I was in class?" I asked as soon as she picked up.

"I have the perfect solution, you will love me for this, it is absolutely perfect, you'll never guess." Alice sounded excited, but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"GREAT! Umm, a perfect solution for what exactly, Alice?"

"A place for you to stay until you can move into your new apartment, of course." She sounded as if that should be obvious.

"Really! How much for the lease? They do lease by the month right? Is it nice? I am NOT going to live in a dump, Alice. It had better be nice, and clean. If there are mice, I am SO not going to live there." I shuddered. Mice, I hate mice.

"Bella! Jeez woman. I'll meet you at your hotel in 10 minutes and explain everything then."

"Okay Alice, get us a table in the lounge, I could seriously use a Dr. Pepper about now."

"Why? What happened, you only drink Dr. Pepper when…okay, you drink Dr. Pepper all the time. But anyways, what's up?"

"Two words Alice. COACH. HARRIS." I could hear her laughing on the other end.

"You're next on the Looovely Laaadies List! Hahahahahaha!"

"Alice! Shut up! It's not funny. Now I'm going to have to sneak around the hallways trying to avoid him. He somehow must have found out I was single, hopefully he'll move onto his next target quickly. Okay, I'm pulling into the parking lot, I see your car. I'll be in there in a second."

I pressed the end key and dropped my phone into my purse. I could see Alice sitting at a table looking out the window so I made my way over to her without stopping at the hostess stand.

"Alright, out with it, what is the perfect solution for my living arrangements for the next couple of weeks?" I asked as I sat down at the table, and drank from the glass of Dr. Pepper Alice had ordered for me. "I just can't afford to live in a hotel indefinitely on a teachers pay." When Alice took a deep breath, I knew this was going to be one of her crazy ideas.

"Alright, promise to hear me out before you say anything."

"Okay, but just to listen, I'm not agreeing to anything at this point." I made sure to make that clear; she could be very sneaky when she wanted to be.

"I know you need to get out of the hotel, I hate it that you can't just come and stay with me, but there just isn't room now that the Major and I are together."

"Alice, you guys just got engaged and are finally settled into your apartment, I'm not going to encroach on you, even if you did have the extra space." I thought it was endearing the way she called him "the Major" as if that was his name. I knew it had something to do with how they'd met, but I have yet to pry the entire tale from her.

"I know, I know. I just want to help. Hence my fantastic plan. Okay, just remember that you promised to hear me out first." Alice cocked her eyebrow until I nodded my head.

"Yes! I said I would." I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

She waited a few seconds before she finally said, "I think you should consider staying with my dad until you can move into your apartment. The rent would be low, you wouldn't have to pay any utilities or food, and he has a pool and a great patio gri…"

"No." I said softly, cutting her off. I closed my eyes, fearing what was to come. "No Alice, I can't do that." I knew she would keep listing off reasons why this was a great idea, but there was just no way I could do this. So I was very surprised when she said my name softly, not trying to further expound upon why this was the perfect solution.

"Bella. Bella, look at me." She said softly.

I clenched my jaw and looked up at her.

"Bella, you know I love you, right?"

"I know that, we've been friends for years, I know I can count on you. Why?" Now I was worried, but Alice grinned once, but still spoke softly to me.

"Bella, how in the world would you expect me; your best friend, who loves you more than life, not to know that you're in love with my dad?"

I sat shocked speechless, then dropped my head into my hands. "Oh God Alice, I'm so sorry. I tried my hardest to… I don't know, turn it off or talk myself out of it."

I looked up, trying to explain how I could have done this to her. "I was sure it was just an adolescent crush, but every time I came around it just got stronger. Oh God, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to do anything to hurt you, you were all I had. But I couldn't stop it from happening. Then I hoped that maybe I just loved him like a dad, since my own parents were not really parents. I mean, you and he were the only ones who showed up at my college graduation, when my own parents didn't even make the effort." I felt a stupid tear run down my face. "But he isn't my dad." I whispered, my face burning at my meaning. I stood quickly, "Alice, I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me." I turned and walked quickly to the lobby, ignoring Alice's call for me to come back. I took the elevator to my second floor room, laid down on my bed and finally let the tears fall. I'd lost my best friends and the man I had tried so hard not to love.

I should have known she'd follow me, as persistent as she is. How she got a key to my room, I really don't want to know. But just minutes after I had lain down she was pulling me into a warm hug.

"Bella, calm down, stop crying. I don't hate you, jeez, you're my best friend." Alice rubbed my back until I pulled myself back together.

"How could you still want to be here, knowing this, Alice? He's your DAD, for crying out loud. Do I need to be more specific?" I was getting angry now, and I glared at her when I pulled away. "I'm in love with your father, as in; I'm IN LOVE and all it entails!" I mean really, did she really want me to go further?

"Really Bella, so you want to go to bed with him, you aren't the first. I mean, I'm here and all." She smirked at me. And that just pissed me off more.

"Shut up Alice. Yes, I…crave him." I ground out, hating to admit it even to myself. "But it's so much more than that." I walked over and looked out the window toward the small park next to the hotel. "I want to wake up next to him in the mornings, I want to see his eyes light up when he gets excited about a new project, I want to get irritated at him for leaving the towel on the floor after his shower, I want to lean on him when we watch a movie, I want to share how exciting it is to be a teacher when my students' eyes light up with understanding." I turned to face Alice. "I want to live life with him, I want to share life with him and I want to grow old with him."

Alice sat on the bed with tears wetting her cheeks. The next thing I know, I have an arm full of my best friend.

"Bella, I've know for 6 years that you loved my dad. But you have no idea what it means to me to know that you are in love with him." She took a deep breath. "That's why I think you should stay at his house."

Before I could reject her idea again she went on.

"Because I am pretty sure he has feelings for you too, Bella."

I did the one thing any self respecting woman would do. I started hyperventilating.

"I'm only saying that I know he is very aware of you. Since you graduated from college I think he has been becoming more and more aware of you. Maybe it was the transition into adulthood, who knows. The last time we all met for dinner he watched you almost the entire time, and that was only 3 months ago. I know after my mother left, he went out a little, but he hasn't dated anyone in years. At least see what happens, you can't keep living like a hermit. If living there is awful, the Major and I will make room for you. Please, at least give it a chance, give him a chance."

My breathing was slowly evening out until I could breath properly again. "So let me get this straight. You don't mind that I'm in love with your dad? And if I do stay at his house, and he by some crazy chance returns my feelings, you don't mind that we would very likely, and willingly I might add, be having…Seeexxx." I drew out the last word.

"Right, I love my dad, and I want him to be happy. I think you could both be happy together. However, and I mean this seriously. Should you have s-s-sex with my da… him." She seemed to have trouble getting it out. "I really don't want the intimate details. Seriously, and I really mean that Bella. So, will you give it a chance?"

She waited while I thought about it.

I thought back over everything I had just told her; would I be willing to fight for a chance to share a life with him? Yes, I would. I just had to get over the fear of being rejected or hurt. I'd lived long enough in this lonely state, even if nothing came of it, the companionship would be welcome. I really did like him as well. He's funny and kind and compassionate, I always treasured the time I spent in his company. Before I could back out of it I spoke. "Yes, I'll give it a chance. Wait, does he have any idea about how I feel?"

"Too late, you said yes. And well, I might have hinted that there was some interest on your part but he doesn't know you're in love with him, if that's what you mean. That is something you should choose to share with him when you're ready. I talked to him at lunch today about you staying, he was all for it." Alice grinned. "You just need to call and let him know what time you'll be there."

She handed me my phone. "I programmed the numbers in for you, his cell and his home."

"Now? You want me to call now?!"

"Of course, you could be saving $200, if you went ahead and left the hotel today." She pointed out to my practical side.

Crap, $200 was a lot of money for a teacher, and if I was being honest with myself, I really wanted to hear his voice, and seeing him would be even better. I had been careful in the past about limiting my contact with him. I thought that I was keeping everything from Alice; I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship or the little bit of time I did get to spend with him. I dialed his home number, not sure if I was hoping to get ahold of him or not.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring. My heart was pounding, from my nerves as well as from the sound of his voice. I turned on my "teacher voice" as Alice calls it, trying to sound professional, hoping that would help.

"Hello, Mr. Brandon. This is Isabella Swan; I'm a friend of Alice's." I stopped to take a deep breath.

"Hi! Yeah, I saw Alice at lunch today; we wished you could have been there. What can I do for you?" His deep voice sent chills down my spine, he sounded interested though.

I decided to just dive right in. "Alice may have mentioned that I need a temporary place to stay until my new apartment is available. She thought you might be willing to let me rent one of your rooms for a week or so. I was just calling to see if that would work for you." I had run out of things to say. I didn't want it to sound as if I was inviting myself, especially if she was wrong and he didn't want me there. My heart was pounding in my chest as I waited for his reply.

"Of course! I'd love to have you stay here if that helps you out. When do you need to be here? You and Alice could come over for pizza tonight if you haven't already had dinner." As he spoke he did sound enthusiastic, I hoped it was for me and not the extra rent money.

"I'll have to check with Alice, oh and, what would you be asking for rent?" I held my breath, waiting for a number that would be out of my range, still worrying that he didn't really want me there.

"Oh, I don't know, we can work something out, maybe you could fix dinner once or twice while you're here and we'll call it even." I heard a growl when he said that, I wondered what he was doing, watching TV or maybe playing with the dog.

I turned the phone away from my face, "Alice your dad wants to know if we want to have pizza at his house for dinner?"

"If he's buying, absolutely!" She laughed and sent me a thumbs up.

"I heard her answer; I'll see you all in, what? About 2 hours?"

"That sounds great, that'll give me enough time to pack up here, if you don't mind a new roommate tonight?" I questioned apprehensively one last time.

"That sounds…perfect. Tell Alice to drive the speed limit. See you in a little while. Bye Isabella." He said softly.

"Bye." I whispered.

I stood stunned; this was actually going to happen. I put my suitcase on the bed and began folding my clothes. Alice pulled my clothes from the drawers, stacking my shirts and pants making room for my "teacher clothes" finally getting my panties and bras and setting them on the top of the other clothes. Alice stepped back and looked me up and down for a few seconds.

Lifting her eyebrows she asked "Are you wearing teacher underwear?" She said it as if teacher underwear was a crime against nature.

"I like to be comfortable at school, besides he isn't going to be seeing my underwear tonight anyway."

"If I was a good friend I would panty-raid all your teacher undies." I just rolled my eyes at her and zipped my bag closed.

"I've got to go checkout of my room. I'll meet you at your dad's house." I stopped just before the elevator. "Alice, please don't tell him the things I said." She nodded her head slightly before the elevator dinged and we stepped aboard and got off on the ground floor.

I headed to the checkout desk, "Meet you there, your dad said to drive the speed limit!" I called as she went through the door laughing and waving at me.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Constructive critisism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human,AU,AR, First Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Pepsi owns Dr. Pepper, Levi's own Levi brand.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I took my time driving over; making sure Alice had more than enough time to get there before I did. I needed to stop at the store anyways and pickup a few toiletry items that most men don't keep in their homes. Grinning at the image of Jasper opening his medicine cabinet to find tampons staring him in the face.

After picking up my favorite shampoo, another stick of deodorant, and a bottle of body wash that smelled softly of roses, I decided to get a small box of condoms. I didn't want to be stupid about this whole thing, and if something _were_ to happen, I'd much rather be prepared. I was not, however, prepared for the variety of choices; I mean they had different _colors_ of condoms. Does the color really _matter_?

I finally decided on something that was supposed to be pleasurable for both partners. My nerves suddenly made themselves known. What if he wasn't interested in me in that way, just because I want him doesn't mean he's planning to be anything other than a roommate to me. Although just the _thought_ of using one sent chills down my back and a blush to my face. A common reaction for me anytime I imagined his muscular chest, or sun darkened arms. I quickly paid for my items and jumped back into my car, now just a few minutes from his house.

As a contractor he often worked with his crew on jobs; keeping his body in top physical condition. I had walked onto a work-site with Alice about a year ago and watched as he lifted and carried some materials across the courtyard. The sight of him working usually knocks me breathless; the sight of him doing this without his shirt on heated my entire body.

He bent over to get a grip on some boards; causing his jeans to stretch taught across his butt. I actually stumbled over my own feet. His jeans gaped open a little, showing just the edge of his black boxers, and when he lifted the boards the muscles rippled up his back as he lifted them onto his shoulder. My attention was so focused on him and not on where I was walking; that I actually tripped and fell.

Alice and I had been keeping out of the way until this point, I'm pretty sure Jasper didn't even know we were there. My clumsiness got his immediate attention; he jogged over to us and pulled me to my feet. When he took my hand an electric current traveled through my entire body causing me to shiver at the sensation. My biggest hope was that neither he nor Alice had noticed my embarrassing reaction to seeing him shirtless. I quickly excused myself and went back to the car waiting for Alice to give him her message so I could get away from there.

I worked to pull myself into the present as I pulled into the driveway. Alice's car was already here; I walked up and rang the doorbell, knowing she would be waiting for me. To my surprise Jasper answered the door, his blond hair looking mussed and a beautiful smile on his face, lighting up his eyes. I clenched my hands to keep from touching him as I smiled back.

"Hi Mr. Brandon, thank you so much for this…" He cut me off before I could say anything else.

"I'm really glad to have you here Isabella, come in, Alice is in the kitchen."

He stepped out of the doorway letting me pass him. Before I could get too far into the house, he put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped short and turned my head to look back at him.

"Do you have a suitcase or any bags that need to come inside? We could go ahead and put those in your room before it gets dark."

"Yes, just a couple of bags." We went to the trunk of my car, pulling out the suitcase, my school bag with papers to grade and I quickly grabbed my recent purchases from the store, not wanting him to see what was in the bag. I followed him to the bedroom across from his room, making small talk the entire time. He told me about the work-site he's on now, I told him of the wonderful kids in my class. The ease that we talked to each other of our days brought a longing to me to share days like this with him more often.

I sat down at the table, asking Alice about her day, when a cold can of Dr. Pepper was set in front of me. I looked up to find both Alice and her father watching me. Alice seemed to be making funny eye motions, it took me a second, but I figured out that she was _pointing_ at her dad with her eyes and grinning like a loon. She kicked me under the table when I just sat there looking at her. Shaking my head I looked up at him, blushing to my hairline for my rudeness. If I had correctly interpreted the strange eye motion thing Alice had just done, he had bought my favorite drink for me. I didn't even know he knew that I preferred Dr. Pepper, Alice never drank it so I only ordered it once in a while when we were out at a restaurant.

My heart fluttered over a silly soft drink. "I love Dr. Pepper, thank you so much!" I grinned up at him, hopefully conveying that I appreciated the thought but hiding the childish giddiness because he knew and had bought my favorite soda for me.

"I know what you like, so I picked some up on my way home today." The door bell rang, interrupting anything else he was going to say. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, drawing my gaze to his well formed ass. He went to answer the door; I turned to find Alice grinning at me.

"You were so checking out my dad's ass!" She whispered a little loudly.

"Shut up he'll hear you." I shushed her, and then sighed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. He's wearing _the_ jeans." I said in way of an explanation.

"The same ones that caused you to fall when we were visiting him at work that time?"

I looked at her in shock.

"Yes, I know you fell because you were checking him out." She giggled. "You're not nearly as good at concealing things as you think you are. You blushed for an hour after that, and any time I would even mention his name you started to stutter!"

Alice was still laughing when he came back into the kitchen carrying two pizzas. I kicked her under the table.

"Ladies, dinner is served." He grinned as he set the pizzas on the table.

Dinner was spent talking and laughing, sharing our day's events. Alice had to open her big mouth and mention Coach Harris. I could actually see his jaw muscles clenching, I feared that he was reacting as a father, wanting to protect his little girl; when I wanted very much for him to react as a man would for... his woman. The thought that he might be jealous sent heat flooding to my stomach, then lower.

"It's not a big deal, he'll move on in a week or so when I don't show any interest. At least that's what happened with the other ladies at school." I told them, not wanting this to be a big deal and definitely not wanting to give him the idea that I was interested in the resident "ladies man" at school.

Dinner was pleasant but soon Alice had to be getting home, the Major would be waiting for her as it was. It was wonderful to see her eyes light up when she mentioned him. They had only recently become engaged, but neither one wanted a long engagement. Alice was counting the weeks until she would become Mrs. "the Major" Whitlock. I laughed, telling her that one way or another I would find out why she calls him the Major. She just laughed as she climbed into her car and sped down the street.

I went back inside to help pick up the kitchen and ask Jasper what the routine is for his mornings. As I washed the dirty plates I turned to find him watching me. I blushed but asked, "Mr. Brandon, what is your schedule for the mornings? I don't want to get in your way when I get ready for school."

"First off, can we dispense with the Mr. Brandon, call me Jasper, please." He waited for me to nod my agreement. It was a relief; he'd been Jasper in my mind for so long that I had constantly lived with the fear of giving away my feelings, by calling him Jasper instead of Mr. Brandon. My worry being that I'd sound like an adolescent with a crush every time I said his name. Jasper went on to tell me, "I usually get into the shower around 6:30, have some coffee, read the paper then leave about 8:00. What about you?"

"I have to leave about 7:30, my kids start arriving at 8:00. I get up at 6:00, so I should be out of your way when you get up. Would you mind if I fix enough coffee for both of us? I wouldn't be able to handle 22 kids without my morning coffee." I grinned up at him as he came over to dry the dishes I had just washed.

"Not a problem, the coffee machine is on a timer, I'll just make enough for both of us. It should be ready when you get up. I'm going to watch some TV; you're welcome to join me."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the TV show began. The show was loosely science based where the two guys researched myths, trying to prove or disprove if they were true. It was entertaining, but the conversation we had throughout the show; debating whether they were doing the experiment the right way, any other ways they could have tried it, or laughing at the amount of damage they were able to inflict while they did the experiment; was what really made me content.

As the next show began, I got up and went to my room, changing into a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and take my vitamins then said goodnight to Jasper. He nodded too me, I went to my room as his cell phone rang.

I unpacked my bags and chose my clothes for school tomorrow. Thinking about what Alice had said about my "teacher panties" I chose some that were comfortable but still pretty and lacey. I set my alarm and turned on my fan. I pulled my shorts off and folded them for in the morning. I slept in a t-shirt and panties, shorts always seemed to bunch up and I slept better without them. Just as I was climbing into bed my cell phone rang. Alice must be calling.

"Hi, Alice."

"Bella! Tell me everything! Did he kiss you? Come on, out with it!"

"Alice! No, I've only been here a couple of hours. Of course he didn't kiss me." I sighed softly. "I really don't want to screw this up Alice, I'm afraid I'll lose him if I make the first move and he isn't interested. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend then lose him completely."

"I know Bella, trust me on this though. Anyway, what did you do all evening?"

"Right after you left, he asked me to call him Jasper."

"I always wondered why you called him Mr. Brandon. You've known him for half your life."

"Two reasons, the first one is just plain manners. The little bit of time my parents invested in me, was spent on how to act. It didn't matter how much I loved him, he had never invited me to call him Jasper. The second reason is more embarrassing." Cringing, I went on, "When I _think_ his name, I blush. When I _say_ his name even _I_can hear the emotion behind it. Can you blame me for wanting to keep from humiliating myself?" Alice was quiet on the other end.

"You're right. When you say his name your feelings practically pour though." She paused, "I wish the Major sounded like that when he said _my_ name." She sounded disgruntled.

"He _does_ sound that way, you idiot. As if you can't tell he worships the ground you walk on." I snorted at her, and then covered my mouth; it would be just my luck if he heard _that_ sound come from me. "Anyways, we spent the rest of the evening relaxing, just sitting on the couch, watching TV and talking about the show. It was wonderful Alice." I sighed quietly. I could practically hear her grinning through the phone. "I have to get to sleep Alice, talk to you tomorrow. Tell the Major I said hey."

"Will do, night Bella."

I put my phone on the nightstand next to my alarm clock. As I lay down on my bed, I listened to the sound of Jasper moving around in his room. I imagined him getting ready for bed, changing clothes. I wondered if he slept in pajamas or in boxers, my heart sped up when I imagined him in bed naked, the sheets lying against his skin. My whole body heated at the thought. It was torture being this close to him; my body ached for him. I actually craved his touch, I imagined the relief I would feel if he ever held me in his arms. I trembled imagining having his body against mine, putting my hands on his chest rubbing my hands up and down his back; finally being able to feel the body that I had been imagining for years. My breathing was harsh and my heart was pounding.

Shaking myself out of my fantasies, I told myself to get to sleep; I would have to get up early for work. In just a few hours I'd get to see him again. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Constructive Criticism welcome. Please Review. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friends Father**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Pepsi owns Dr. Pepper, Levi's own Levi brand.**

**AN: I tried very hard for Jasper to think like a man. But since I'm not a man, I can only imagine how much I was off.**

**AN: Wow! Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! I am very excited at the positive response to my story. I hope you enjoy Jaspers point of view. And nope, not gonna tell ya' who 'the Major' is yet! ****J**

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

I could see my daughter Alice's car in the parking lot of the café we were meeting at and parked next to her. I always enjoyed the time we were able to spend together; she had always been such a joy to me. I wondered what was going on that would pull her away from her job on such short notice.

I walked in and she waved from her table across the room. She had ordered me an iced tea; I noticed that there were only two drinks on the table, so the hope that Isabella, her best friend, would be here with her evaporated. Although why I had thought she would be here in the middle of her school day, I have no idea.

I was going to have to get over this fascination with my daughter's best friend. I was much too old for her, and she very likely only saw me as a father figure. I snorted to myself, like I'd be able to halt the feeling I had for her. I've been trying to ignore the attraction and interest I've had for my daughter's friend for…a while.

I remember watching as she looked for us after her college graduation ceremony a few years ago; watching as her eyes lit up when they connected with Alice and I. Her own parents hadn't bothered to show up, although she'd seemed extremely happy that Alice and I were there. The smile that split her face was beautiful; it was as if the sun had finally broken through the clouds. We'd gone to eat and she had opened her graduation gift from Alice, when I had presented her with the watch I had picked out, she'd had tears in her eyes.

I'd worried that she didn't like it until she'd thrown herself into my arms for a hug and thanked me with a kiss on the cheek. I remember breathing in her scent, holding her in my arms and having to force myself to release her. Since that day, I've worked hard, trying to see her as a second daughter; when I'm all too aware that she is most definitely _not_ my daughter.

Of course, I'm attracted to her physically; she's an incredibly beautiful woman. She has an enchanting heart shaped face, beautiful brown eyes, and hair. She is also beautifully shaped, with gentle curves that would entice even the strongest most stalwart of men. Which admittedly, when it comes to Isabella, I am not.

But more important than her physical beauty; I've learned of the beauty of her character, spirit and soul. The love that is evident when she talks of the students in her class. Her compassion for people in general, the volunteer work she does, the desire to help anyone struggling. She's working right now to collect winter coats for kids at school who can't afford them.

Rubbing my hand over my face, I sighed. With all the care she gives to others, who takes care for her? Who holds her when the day catches up with her, or picks her up when she falls? Knowing Isabella, I'm pretty sure that would be daily. I chuckled to myself.

Her love of people is great, but she takes too much on herself. I know that Alice is concerned for her also. She's mentioned several times in the past few months that Isabella takes care of so many other people, but that she doesn't take care of herself. What would Alice think if she realized how much _I_ want and _need_ to be the one that takes care of and protects Isabella.

"What are you thinking about dad? You've been sitting there staring off into space, you were laughing and now you have a very interesting gleam in your eye. It scares me a little." She grinned at me and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "What's going on with you, what was the idea you wanted to talk over, honey?" Distract her! Get her talking, that'll take her mind off of me.

"Well, it's actually a problem Bella has." At the mention of Isabella I snapped to attention.

"What's wrong? Isabella has a problem?" Is she sick? Is it her parents? Is she in some kind of trouble? Did someone HURT her? I'll kill them. I'll rip them apart, and then I'll kill them. No, I'll make them sorry, then I'll rip them apart, and _then_ I'll kill them. Alice interrupted my thoughts before they could get too out of control.

"Bella's apartment lease was up last week, but her new apartment wasn't vacant on time and won't be available for almost a month. She's been staying at a hotel, but she just can't afford to keep paying for that, not on a teacher's salary. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any ideas of a place she could stay. Maybe with one of your friends, the one with the daughter that's my age? I forget his name."

Oh _hell_ no! There's no way I'm letting him anywhere near her. "I don't think Scott has room." My hands automatically clenched into fists. He wouldn't be getting within 100ft of her. Who else could she stay with? The guys may have space, but I'll probably end up killing one of them if he looks at her the wrong way. I want her with me, but I'm certain I wouldn't be able to stay away from her. I won't do that too my daughter. I'm not going to betray her trust in me by coming onto her best friend.

"Have you considered Esme and Carlisle?" I trusted my business partner and her husband.

"I already called Esme to check, but with Edward still in high school and Emmett and his fiancée Rosalie come home from college every weekend so she and Esme can work on wedding plans, they don't have the extra room right now." Alice snickered. "Especially since Carlisle and Esme are having Rosalie stay in the guest bedroom when she's there." She looked at me expectantly then asked, "What about _your_ extra bedroom dad? I don't sleep there anymore."

"Alice, honey, I don't know if that's such a great idea. I have to be up and around pretty early, my house is a mess, I don't have any real food…" She cut me off before I could really get on a role.

"Dad, you know that I love you, right?" I nodded slowly, this can't be good. "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly, okay? Keep in mind that I pretty much always know when you lie to me." She teased.

"Okay, shoot." I waited for her to go on.

"Dad, do you have feelings for Bella?"

What? "What?!" There is no way my daughter just asked me that.

"Do you have feelings for Bella?" She asked softly, quickly going on. "I don't want to send you running for the hills or anything, but if you do, I want you to know that I think it's great. Besides," she paused, "I think she may feel something for you as well." She watched me with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

I sat stunned; she thinks it would be great, no wait, Isabella feels something for me? I'd never even hoped that she would be interested, not with our age difference.

"You think Isabella has feelings for me?" I asked doubtfully.

"I think you've been aware of _her_ for a while, am I right?" I nodded very slowly. "Why is it so hard to believe that she might think you're a hunk?" She grinned at my look of disbelief. "What? Do you want proof that she might be aware of you also?" She laughed, I didn't move, just kept looking at her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell her I told you this." I nodded when she didn't go on. "Do you remember a while back, about a year ago, when she and I visited you at one of your worksites and she fell?"

"Yes, I remember." I remember every time I'd seen Isabella in the past few years. "She went and waited in your car while you and I talked." I'd taken her hand to pull her back up. Her skin was warm and soft, like holding silk, but her grip had been strong. My stomach clenched remembering the shock I felt run up my arm, it had taken all my self-control not to pull her into my arms right there.

"It just so happens that she tripped and fell because she was too busy looking at you. _Shirtless_," she emphasized, "Her eyes were glued on you; she didn't look where she was walking and fell. She left because she was embarrassed dad. Although, I have to admit I don't get it, you look just like every other guy to me." Alice grinned and shrugged. "Guess it's a Bella thing." She said laughing.

"She fell because she was w-watching me work without a shirt on?" I stuttered over my words.

"Well that and your jeans. I'm not sure _what_ about them exactly, but she just kept mumbling 'dear God those jeans.' I don't think she _realized_ she was mumbling _and_ blushing." Alice was enjoying herself. "Then she would shake her head and say it again." Alice was laughing at my smile now.

I took a deep breath before saying, "and you think it would be great?"

"Yes, I think it would be wonderful. You would be perfect together, and what's more I think you would be good for each other. I love you dad, I want you to be happy. And if she makes you happy then I want this for you." I slowly relaxed as I saw the truth in her eyes. I hadn't noticed how tense this conversation had made me.

"When does she need to move in? Do you both want to come over for dinner tonight? She could bring her things with her and save tonight's room charge at the hotel. It wouldn't be anything fancy, I'm thinking pizza."

"I'll have to check with Bella first, dad. We'll call you this afternoon, about the room and dinner." She hugged me as we got up to leave. "I love you dad, and I want you both to be happy. I really do love both of you." Shrugging she gave me a lopsided grin and ran to her car.

I walked out to my truck in a daze. The impossible had just happened. My daughter had just given her permission for me to get to know her best friend, on a personal level. I thanked God for the loving daughter I'd been blessed with and by some miracle had the opportunity to raise.

I don't remember the drive back to the worksite, but after nearly shooting myself with the nail gun I decided I needed to get out of the construction zone for both my safety and everyone else's. I decided to stop at the grocery store on the way home, we would be ordering pizza for dinner and I know that Isabella likes to have Dr. Pepper with her meals, I also picked up some general staples that I should've had in the house anyway. Since I rarely cook, I never worried about keeping the kitchen stocked.

After I'd put all the groceries away, I picked up the dirty clothes, and was starting on the dishes when the phone rang. I'd been waiting for Alice to call, so I snatched it up, answering on the second or third ring.

"Hello?" I waited, hoping it was Alice telling me they would be here for dinner. I'm going to have to get caller ID added to my phone service.

"Hello, Mr. Brandon. This is Isabella Swan; I'm a friend of Alice's." Her voice was soft and sweet. I smiled, chuckling to myself when she introduced herself 'as a friend of Alice's as if I wouldn't know who she was.

"Hi! I saw Alice at lunch today; we wished you could've been there." Well, _I_ wished she could've been there. "What can I do for you?" I tried not to sound to as eager as I felt. I heard her take a deep breath before answering.

"Alice may have mentioned to you that I need a temporary place to stay until my new apartment is available. She thought you might be willing to let me rent one of your rooms for a week or so. I was just calling to see if that would work for you."

"Of course! I'd love to have you stay here if that helps you out. When do you need to be here? You and Alice could come over for pizza tonight if you haven't already had dinner." I hoped she didn't feel pressured to come to dinner, but I wanted her here, in my house. Tonight. I waited impatiently to hear her answer.

"I'll have to check with Alice, oh and what would you be asking for rent?" She _would_ press this point. How to tell her I don't want her money without offending her or insulting her independence. As if I would charge her rent. I shook my head at the idea.

"Oh, I don't know, we can work something out, maybe you could fix dinner a few times while you're here and we'll call it even." She knew how much I hated to cook. I liked the idea of her moving around my kitchen, moving to stand behind her, kissing her neck, running my hands up her sides and around to rest on her stomach, pulling her back against my chest; I growled low in my throat at the image. I shook my head, bringing myself back to the conversation.

It sounded as if she had turned the phone into her shirt, "Alice your dad wants to know if we want to have pizza at his house for dinner." I heard Alice's laugh as she agreed, knowing I'd been planning to invite them to dinner since we met at lunch. "If he's buying, absolutely!"

"I heard her answer." I told Isabella. "So, I'll see you all in, what? About 2 hours?" Would two hours be enough time for me to get the house ready? I'd make it be enough.

"That sounds great, that'll give me enough time to pack up here, if you don't mind a new roommate tonight?"

That sounded perfect. I'd been imagining her in my home for so long; I was impatient for her to arrive. Focus, I told myself. "That sounds…perfect. Tell Alice to drive the speed limit. See you in a little while. Bye Isabella."

"Bye." She whispered.

An image of Isabella working at the kitchen table, smiling up at me as she shares a funny story about her class with me, comfortable in _our_ home; flashed into mind. Taking things slowly is going to be a challenge.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friends Father**

**Summary: Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR, First Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Pepsi owns Dr. Pepper, Levi's own Levi brand, Discovery Channel owns the Mythbusters TV series.**

**AN: I tried very hard for Jasper to think like a man. But since I'm not a man, I can only imagine how much I was off.**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

An hour and a half later the house looked respectable, and there were clean sheets on the beds. The bathroom had been cleaned, something Alice had called reminding me to do, and I was now pacing in my room. What else do I need to do? I smelled myself, ehh, I'd definitely need to get a shower and change. Should I put on something nice or be comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt? I was mid-pace when Alice knocked on my bedroom door. She grinned as she watched me make another trek across the room.

"Need some help dad?" She perched herself on the edge of my bed.

"I was thinking since we are just ordering pizza that I should go with comfort, but I don't want her to think I look too scruffy." I groaned. "I feel like I'm 17 again, trying to decide what to wear on a date. I hate this." I rubbed my hand down my face, embarrassed at admitting this to my daughter.

"Dad, you've known each other for how many years? She isn't going to think you're scruffy." Alice rolled her eyes. "Besides, she's seen you in cut off's and a holey t-shirt; you can't get much scruffier than that."

She laughed when I glared at her, "Although if I could make a suggestion? I don't know if you wear any certain jeans to work in, but that pair you had on the time she fell _definitely_ made an impression." She grinned, her eyes sparkling with laughter. She was enjoying my discomfort.

I muttered to myself, "Daughter's, talking about their fathers butt, is nothing sacred?" Alice just laughed.

I grumbled as I rummaged through my closet and grabbed a pair of black Levi's and my favorite confederate flag shirt. "Now get out of here so I can shower and change. Go make sure I put Isabella's soda in the fridge." I caught Alice's grin as she headed toward the kitchen.

***

Alice was watching me fidget at the kitchen table, while I watched the clock, waiting for the doorbell to ring. When it did, I jumped up throwing a "Shut up Alice" and a warning look over my shoulder when she laughed at my actions. I shook my head, "No respect, how did I raise such a disrespectful daughter?" She just laughed harder.

I pulled the door open and there stood the most enchanting woman in the world. Her hair was still pulled up from her day at work, showing off her beautiful neck, her blouse looking very sexy draped over her body. Just a hint of lace showed at the V of her blouse. It was probably one of the cami-something or others Alice tried to explain to me once. Whatever the hell it was called, I liked it.

"Hi Mr. Brandon, thank you so much for this…" Quit staring at her like an idiot, I told myself firmly, shaking myself out of my stupor and invited her in.

"I'm really glad to have you here Isabella, come in, Alice is in the kitchen." I stepped out of the way, letting her pass me. Before she had gone two steps, my hand had reached out of its own accord; I couldn't seem to keep myself from touching her. Energy shot up my arm at the contact. I had to quickly come up with an excuse to cover my impulsiveness. When she turned back and looked up at me, she had a blush covering her face and chest.

"Do you have a suitcase or any bags that need to come inside? We could go ahead and put those in your room before it gets dark." Yeah, that sounded reasonable.

"Yes, just a couple of bags."

We turned and went to the trunk of her car, unloaded her bags and I lead her inside the house. I took her to the bedroom across from my room, explaining that we'd have to share the bathroom. She grinned inexplicably at that. With the tour out of the way, I asked about her day at school. She told me about a student who had tried to put his coat on upside down. I told her about the work-site I'm on now, and she told me more about the kids in her class.

Once we made it into the kitchen, Isabella and Alice started discussing their day. I got Alice and myself an iced tea, and set a can of Dr. Pepper in front of Isabella. When she just looked at it, I was sure I'd chosen the wrong kind. I was surprised by the disappointment that swept through me. Just as I was about to offer her a different drink she spoke, blushing prettily.

"I love Dr. Pepper, thank you so much!" She grinned up at me. You'd think I was 5, at the pleasure I felt at her approval.

"I know what you like, so I picked some up on my way home today." I told her. Then paused, hoping she wouldn't notice my slip. That I'd actually picked up the soda before I knew they would be coming to my house for dinner.

The doorbell ringing distracted them from my comment. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket as I made my way towards the door to pay for the pizza.

Alice was laughing when I came back into the kitchen carrying the pizzas.

"Ladies, dinner is served." I put the pizzas and plates on the table and sat down.

Dinner was spent talking and laughing, sharing our day's events. I was enjoying the time, able to openly watch Isabella as she told us stories about her students and fellow teachers. When Alice mentioned someone named Coach Harris I saw Isabella stiffen. Wondering what this was about, I lifted an eyebrow at Alice. She went on to tell me that this Coach Harris person had a list of teachers that he hit on and that Isabella, _my_ Isabella was next on his list. She had actually had to sneak out of the school building today to get away from him.

My jaw and fists clenched, he better stay the hell away her. I fought down the urge to sling Isabella over my shoulder and carry her off to a cave. The need to protect her from creeps like the coach nearly tore a growl from my throat. I took several deep breaths. A black eye or a broken nose wouldn't put him out of commission for long, but I'd feel a hell of a lot better . I was enjoying thinking of ways to torture him when I noticed Isabella looking over at me with a worried expression. I wondered what my face had shown, I worked at relaxing my jaw and unclenching my fists. I pushed the torture scenarios to the back of my mind to contemplate later.

"It's not a big deal, he'll move on in a week or so when I don't show any interest. At least that's what happened with the other ladies at school." Isabella tried to pass it off as unimportant.

I was slightly shocked; she thinks this isn't a big deal. The woman I'm in love with is being harassed by some jerk… oh hell… I'm in love with her. I looked at her, and then my daughter, certain there was a stunned look on my face.

What will Alice think when she realizes that this isn't just some insignificant infatuation? Will she accept the idea of her _father_ being _in love_ with her best friend? When we'd discussed the possibility of Isabella and I being attracted to one another, she had seemed very accepting, even happy about it. Would that change because I fell in love with Isabella? I couldn't imagine Alice being upset at the prospect, probably just the opposite, if I knew my daughter at all.

I want to protect her. I'll laugh with her when she's happy, and hold her when she cries…then beat the hell out of whoever made her cry. A smile crossed my face. Isabella would _never_ let me beat the hell out of anyone, no matter how much they deserved it. I want to see her stomp around the house when I've done something stupid... and I sure as _hell_ want to be here to make up with her later.

Grinning at the thought, I looked up, surprised to find myself alone in the kitchen. I heard Isabella call "bye" to Alice and then close the front door. I stood up and began picking up the leftovers from dinner.

She started the dishes and I just stood enjoying how natural she looked in my home.

"Mr. Brandon, what's your schedule for the mornings? I don't want to get in your way when I get ready for school." She asked as she glanced over at me.

My heart clenched, I'm in love with her and she still calls me Mr. Brandon.

"First off, can we dispense with the Mr. Brandon? Call me Jasper." I waited for her to agree, hoping she'd use my name. I wanted to hear my name on her lips. When she nodded in agreement I focused on her question. "I usually get a shower at 6:30, and then have some coffee and read the paper until I leave at around 8:00. What about you?"

"I have to leave about 7:30, my kids start arriving at 8:00. I get up about 6:00, so I should be out of your way when you get up. Would you mind if I fix enough coffee for both of us? I wouldn't be able to handle 22 kids without my morning coffee."

She grinned up at me; I hope that at some point I'll get to see her in action with her students. I picked up the towel and began to dry the dishes, enjoying the chance to be near her.

"Not a problem, the coffee machine's on a timer, I'll just make enough for both of us. It should be ready when you get out of the shower." I set the towel down and turned to walk into the living room. "I'm going to watch some TV; you're welcome to join me." She came in and we shared the couch, be it at opposite ends. Simply spending time with her doing nothing of importance was enjoyable. I could do this for the rest of my life without complaint.

We watched Mythbusters, a favorite TV show of mine. Debating and discussing the methods they used in their experiments. We laughed at the amount of damage they were able to inflict with each new myth. She cheered when they cut a car in half with a makeshift snowplow. I watched her face, feeling the love I felt for her grow as we shared an hour of TV.

I noticed when she left to change; but was sidetracked as the next episode of Mythbusters came on. When she called goodnight over her shoulder as she walked through the living room in her pajamas I actually lost my breath. I nodded back at her, unable to get a word out of my mouth.

My entire body had tensed, seeing her beautiful pale legs in her shorts; she wore a simple shirt that hugged every curve. I ached at the sight of her as she walked down the hallway to her room. I was still trying to catch my breath, when my cell phone rang. I looked down at my caller ID.

"Hi honey. Did you make it home alright?" I sounded hoarse, even to myself.

"Yes, yes. You sound strange, did you kiss her?" I carried the phone to my room, smiling at Alice's enthusiasm.

"Calm down honey. No I didn't kiss her." I paused. "Listen, I need to ask you something." I took a deep breath. "I know we talked about this earlier but are you _sure_ this is something you can live with? If you're wrong and she doesn't wish to pursue anything with me, it could hurt both of you. Are you absolutely certain that you can live with this, no matter the consequences, good or bad?" I waited for her answer.

"Dad," she spoke softly and I knew she was taking this seriously, "I can't tell you things that are for Bella to say, but I am very sure that she does have feelings for you. And I also know that she finds you very attractive." Giggling, she added, "Bella was checking out your ass in those jeans when you went to the door too get the pizza." My stunned silence was humorous to Alice, and as much as I know she was enjoying my discomfort, I had one more thing I knew I needed to tell her.

"The way I feel for her is not something I'll be able to turn off once I take that first step. I think I should tell you that I'm already in love with her, Alice."

"If you're still wondering if I can handle you being in love with my best friend, I think it's wonderful. I'll tell you the same thing I did earlier today. I love you dad, I want you to be happy. And if she makes you happy then I really do want this for you."

"I love you too Alice. Have a good night and tell the Major he'd better take good care of you." I hung the phone up and plugged it into the charger on my dresser.

I pulled off my clothes, stretching the muscles in my arms and back before climbing into bed. Just as I was turning the light off I heard Isabella's phone ring. Alice must be checking in with her.

I lay on my back, my arms resting behind my head as I thought about Alice's phone call. So, she had checked out my butt. I'll have to go out and get some more Levi's.

I could hear Isabella tossing in bed, I imagined her there, pajamas wrapped around her body. Would she sleep in her shirt or just her panties? I clenched my hands, envisioning how she'll feel as I hold her against my chest as we sleep. I was barely able to stop myself from going into her room. I _ached_ for her. I had to stop myself from fantasizing about what she would look like when she slept.

I dreamt of her anyway.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**

**AN: Is anyone interested in Jaspers dream (or Bella's for that matter), or would you prefer that I go straight to the next morning (Where we'll start to get to our lemony goodness?) Please let me know. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Levi's own Levi brand.**

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It is so exciting to see that people are enjoying my story. I laughed at how many people were curious about 'the Major', but alas, it is not yet too be. But never fear, good things come to those who wait. ;)**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

The inventor of alarm clocks should be tortured… slowly…with enthusiasm.

I pried my eyes open as I slammed my hand down on the clock, searching for the button that would stop the irritating sound. Hating the loss of the magnificent dream I'd been having, as it slowly dissipated.

I can't say that I jumped out of bed, but when my feet hit the floor I was ready to start the day. I grabbed my toiletry bag, pulled on my shorts and headed to grab a quick shower. I hurried to be done with the bathroom before Jasper needed it. I was glad I wouldn't need to blow dry my hair this morning. It was easier to pull up into a ponytail when it was wet, a little bit of hairspray a touch of makeup and I was set for the day.

One really nice thing about Friday is that the teachers are allowed to wear jeans and tennis shoes, for the small fee of $1, which I gladly pay every week. All the money raised, goes towards the schools scholarship fund, a cause I fully supported. I pulled on the pair of jeans I'd set out last night, putting on the school spirit shirt I'd chosen to wear with them.

My tennis shoes finished off the comfy teacher look, they were perfect for recess duty, and would be useful if I had to do any sneaking away from Coach Harris today. There's nothing worse than trying to run in heels, even if they are only an inch tall.

I heard Jasper enter and leave the restroom while I dressed and gathered my school bag and purse. I carried them to the living room, sorted the last stack of grading and put it back into my bag. I then made my way to the kitchen where the heavenly scent of coffee was drawing me in.

Jasper was already sitting at the table with his coffee and newspaper. He must have moved fast to have beaten me to the kitchen, I shrugged, it's a know fact that men only need a fraction of the time a woman does to get dressed. Not because we are slower, by any means, but simply because we have so many more layers to put on, what with our daily beautifying routine. Men just pull a brush through their hair and voila! Their done.

"Morning Isabella, how was your night?" He sipped his coffee, his eyes warming as they met mine and then he smiled as he took in my clothes for the day. "Is today 'Casual Day' at the school?"

"Morning, I slept really well. And yes, on Friday's the teachers can wear jeans to school if we pay $1 into the schools scholarship fund. I think it's a great way to raise money; most of the teachers I know are more than willing to pay $1 to wear jeans to school. The kids can pay $1 and get to wear a hat for the day. I enjoy seeing the different hats they come up with. It raises quite a bit of money for one of our students for college, and we get to relax a little in our jeans." I turned and opened a couple of cabinets before finding the coffee cups as I told him all this.

"Oh, by the way, here's a house key for you, I don't usually get home until about 4:30, so you'll probably beat me home. I'm going to stop and pick up some steaks to grill tonight for dinner if that sounds good to you."

"Yeah, that sounds really good." I turned to the fridge. "Do you want me to fix you some eggs for breakfast?"

"Eggs," he mumbled to himself, "that's something else I'll pick up at the grocery store." I grinned over my shoulder at him, then peeked in the fridge to see if anything else looked appetizing for breakfast.

"Jasper, what do you say I stop and pick up some groceries on my way home, and get them ready for you too cook on the grill?" I began to pour myself some coffee. I jolted the pot when he laughed, the coffee poured across the back of my hand, burning anywhere it touched. I gasped and dropped the pot back onto the base, turning quickly to the sink for cold water.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Jasper slammed his chair back, standing and pulling my hand so he could see the reddened skin. "Let me get you some ice for that, keep it under the water for a minute."

"I had it under the water until you came over." I laughed, as long as it was under the cold stream the ache was minor. He made an ice pack then pulled my hand into his, pressing the ice to the tenderly to my injury.

I looked up to see him watching me with concern evident in his eyes. "Jasper, it's really not a bad burn, just a scalding really. I'll live, I promise." Grinning up at him, I saw his face change. He focused wholly on my eyes, and then lifted his hand to gently caress my cheek, then just holding my face and rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Isabella," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to kiss you." He looked into my eyes.

"Yes." I breathed. With a grin I added, "I'm going to kiss you back Jasper." He matched my smile as his head lowered to mine.

Gently, almost apprehensively his lips touched mine. So soft, I thought. His lips were tender as they moved against mine. He kissed the corner of my lips then my cheek, then came back to press a harder kiss to my lips. I parted my lips slightly, breathing in his breath as I leaned into him. I felt him nibble on my lower lip, sending a shiver racing down my spine.

I slowly traced his lower lip with my tongue, seeking entrance. The need to taste this man was overpowering. A deep groan escaped his throat and my uninjured hand slid up his chest, gripping his shirt at his shoulder. I rubbed my tongue against his, enjoying the wet heat of his mouth, as we stood in a tight embrace. I pressed my burned hand over his heart, wanting to feel the fast rhythm of his heartbeat.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes; seeing them slightly glazed over, I smiled. He blinked, a look of concern crossing his face. Before he could start second guessing himself I lifted my hand to his hair gently pulling his mouth back to mine. "I think I need to do that again."

He chuckled, a sexy sound that sent desire rippling through my body, before pulling me hard against his chest and kissing me back, his tongue exploring as I trembled and moaned my pleasure. The kiss deepened, I pulled myself harder against him, needing to be closer. His hands moved, one holding my hips close to his and the other gently rubbing my back. The feeling of his hands on me was indescribable. Another moan escaped me, his grip tightening around me almost painfully. I was overwhelmed by the feeling of his hard body pressed so close to mine.

My free hand was knotted in his hair when we finally separated enough to breath. He didn't release my body and I didn't release his hair, afraid that if I did, things would go back to the way they'd been before the most amazing kiss of my life. And then Jasper grinned down at me and growled, "I reserve the right to do that anytime I want."

I laughed and laid my head on his warm chest. When his arms tightened, elation swept through me. "I love you, Jasper." The words that I'd been holding in for so long slipped smoothly out. I froze, realizing what I'd just said.

**JPOV**

I heard Isabella moving around, mumbling to herself; although I couldn't tell what she said. My alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, but I was so aware of Isabella being in the next room that I had awoken when she had.

I pulled on pants and a t-shirt and walked outside to get the newspaper off the lawn. I could hear the shower running, the image of Isabella sanding under the stream of water, pale skin covered with soap or her hands raised into her hair, lifting her breasts as she washed her hair, water running down her shoulder over the soft swell of her breasts and dripping off of her nipples. Before I realized it I was standing at the bathroom door with my hand on the knob. I stopped myself before I could get any further. As much as I'd like to join her in the shower, surprising her on her first morning in my home would be an extremely bad idea.

I forced myself to turn and go back to my bedroom before she opened the door to find me standing there. I made my way to the closet, pulled out a pair of my work jeans, grinning. I remembered her reaction to my Levi's and couldn't help hoping she'd notice them today. I heard the shower being turned off and several minutes later the door opening and closing. She must be finished in the restroom.

I gathered my clothes and took my turn in the shower. My shower was quick, since I didn't want to miss her before she left for work. I dried off and dressed in record time. Making it to the kitchen just in time to pour my cup of coffee and open my paper at the table before she walked in.

"Morning Isabella, how was your night?" I smiled when I saw her casual clothes, she looked beautiful and relaxed. "Is today 'Casual Day' at school?"

"Morning, I slept really well, and yes, on Friday's the teachers can wear jeans to school if we pay $1 into the schools scholarship fund. I think it's a great way to raise money; most of the teachers I know are more than willing to pay $1 to wear jeans to school. The kids can pay $1 and get to wear a hat for the day; I enjoy seeing the different hats they come up with. It raises quite a bit of money for one of our students for college, and we get to relax a little in our jeans." I enjoyed listening to her talk, she really cared about the kid's scholarship fund, it wasn't just a way to wear comfortable clothes once a week.

I remembered that I'd had a house key made for her yesterday when I'd stopped at the store. "Oh, by the way, here's a house key for you, I don't usually get home until about 4:30, so you'll probably beat me home. I'm going to stop and pick up some steaks to grill tonight for dinner if that sounds good to you." I pulled the key out and set it on table.

"Yeah, that sounds really good. Do you want me to fix you some eggs for breakfast?" She offered as she opened the fridge.

"Eggs, that's something else I'll pick up at the grocery store." Great, she'll finally have solid proof that I'm useless in the kitchen. I'm sure she must have suspected, since she's been her with Alice so much over the years. She might as well know now instead of finding out the first night I'm supposed to cook and we end up with frozen pizza. She grinned at me; I could tell she was holding in a laugh. I finally broke down and laughed at myself, pleased that she could smile though now we had nothing for breakfast.

"What do you say I stop and pick up a few things on my way home, and get them ready for you too cook on the grill?" That sounds good, I'm the grilling king, if we could grill everyday I'd be set. Actually, why couldn't we grill everyday, we could have steak, burgers, shrimp, fish, chicken…I finally laughed, she knows me well enough not to send me to the grocery store again. I jerked my head up when she gasped in pain.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I jumped up, sending my chair flying behind me. I needed to see how badly she was hurt; I could have her to a hospital in 10, no 7 minutes, 6 if I carried her to my truck. She was running her hand under the cold water; I pulled her around to see how badly she'd burned herself. The skin on her hand was a bright red, but probably wouldn't blister. Ice, she needed some ice. "Let me get you some ice for that, keep it under the water for a minute."

"I had it under the water until you came over." She laughed, but grimaced before she put it back into the water. I made an ice pack as quickly as I could, then taking her hand from the water, I held her tiny hand in mine as I held the ice on the burn. My chest ached at my uselessness; I wanted to take the pain from her.

"Jasper, it's really not a bad burn, just a scalding really. I'll live, I promise." She smiled up at me, she's the one hurt and she's comforting me. I shook my head, I love this woman. I lifted my hand to her cheek slowly, rubbing my rough hand down her soft cheek, she leaned her face into my hand and I could do nothing to stop my next words.

"Isabella, I'm going to kiss you." I needed to feel her against me, to finally taste her. I looked into her eyes, seeking permission.

"Yes." I heard her whisper. Then she smiled up at me, "I'm going to kiss you back Jasper." I grinned back at her cheekiness, my heart pounding as I lowered my mouth to hers.

Gently, so I wouldn't bruise her soft lips, I tasted her, nipping at her lips. Kissing one corner of her mouth, then sliding across to the other corner. I placed several kisses on her flushed cheeks, worshipping her as I kissed her beautiful face. When I found her lips again I couldn't hold back any longer. I tightened my hold on her and pressed my tongue against her parted lips and I slipped inside to taste her. I growled; her taste is addictive. I nipped and nibbled at her lips as we caught our breath.

My whole body tensed when I felt her tongue on my lower lip. A long groan escaped as I parted my lips, allowing her entrance, her hand sliding up my chest sending a shudder down my spine. She explored my mouth, nipping at my lower lip then delving back inside, sending shockwaves through my body.

Pulling back I panted for several seconds, trying to catch my breath after having tasting her. Did I push her too far too quickly, would she regret this later? Before I could think much further she interrupted my thoughts.

"I think I need to do that again." She grinned at me, while pulling me to her.

Oh, hell yeah! This is my woman. I chuckled at the grin on her face, more than happy to accommodate her. I pulled her back to me, careful of her injured hand, and dove into her. When she moaned, I almost laid her down on the table, only the thought of interrupting this kiss stopped me.

She pressed herself to me, tilting her head so I could reach deeper inside her. Gripping her with both hands I pulled her hips to meet mine, her warmth suffusing me. I slid one hand up, rubbing her back from her neck to hip. She moaned, the sexy sound heating my blood. When I realized it was my name she'd moaned, my knees went weak. I gripped her body tighter.

Slowly I reached up and took her injured hand from my chest, careful to keep it from further injury. I leaned my forehead against hers, only now realizing her fingers were tangled in my hair. I wasn't able to loosen my grip on her hip.

With the echo of her moaned "Jasper" in my mind I growled, "I reserve the right to do that anytime I want." I want to hear that moan again soon, very soon.

I grinned down at her, wishing I could express how very much I adored her. I knew that I would need to take my time.

She laughed and gripped me tighter, her head resting against my chest when I heard her whisper "Jasper, I love you." She stilled, not even breathing.

I lifted her face to mine, leaning my forehead against hers. Looking deeply into her eyes I told her, "As I love you, my Isabella."

There was nothing gentle about the kiss that followed. I couldn't get enough of her, our tongues fought for dominance, the need to taste her sweet mouth bringing a growl from deep in my chest. I pressed her hard against me wanting to feel her body against mine. With a long groan I finally pulled away from her sweet mouth, pressing kisses along her jaw and neck. We were both breathing heavily when we finally parted.

"Jasper, will you kiss me like that when you get home today?" Though she blushed, she also tightened her hold on me. God, how I love this woman.

"Yes, and everyday." I whispered against her lips.

Gently pressing her against the wall, I took in her swollen lips and glazed eyes, "Tell me, Isabella." I demanded. I needed to hear it again.

"I love you, Jasper." I pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She kissed my shoulder slowly moving up my neck, whispering as she reached my ear. "Tell me, Jasper."

I groaned in response, "I love you more than you know, my sweet Isabella."

***

The kiss she gave me on her way out the door, had me taking a cold shower. Would I kiss her like that when I got home today? Hell yes.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**

**Nope not the end! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I do not own Victoria's Secret.**

**AN: I'm a tad nervous about this chapter. Bella is dealing with some insecurities, but there's humor thrown in too (well, **_**I **_**think it's funny). I really want it to come across as concerned yet not too heavy. Let me know what you think.**

**AN: Several of you are wondering about their ages. Jasper is 41 (but HOT of course), he was 18 when Alice was born. Bella is 24, 17 years younger than Jasper. Alice is 23.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

The weeks that followed that first amazing kiss were blissful. Alice couldn't have been more excited, which I was both grateful for and a bit befuddled by.

Though Jasper and I now share the same bed, we have not made love yet. I sleep each night drawn tightly against him, my head resting on his chest; where I fall asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

My initial embarrassment at my bedtime attire was quickly overcome by the hiss that escaped him when I'd slowly pulled my shorts off; leaving me in a simple t-shirt and panties. I'm not sure why I felt embarrassed, I knew he desired me, but this was the first time anyone had ever actually been with me when I lay down to sleep.

Jasper had laughed when I'd blushed and moaned as he'd pulled his shirt over his head, giving me a perfect view of his toned abs and the light feathering of blond hair that led down into his jeans. When he pulled his jeans off I actually started to gasp for air. He'd burst into laughter at my reaction, then pulled me against him in for a long kiss. Jasper's teeth nipped at my ear, then traveled down my neck to the sensitive skin of my shoulder; before he laid his head on my chest, softly rubbing pressing kisses against the skin above the neckline of my shirt. My toes still curl remembering that kiss.

Realizing I'd been standing there daydreaming for who knows how long, I pulled myself back to the present. I pulled out a change of clothes for the bar-b-que we were having with Alice and the Major this evening. Holding my underwear in one hand, staring at the plain white cotton, I sat on the edge of the bed remembering his searing look as I'd climbed into bed ahead of him the night before. Knowing he was getting a clear view of my panties beneath the edge of my shirt.

Despite the growing tension, I was relieved that we were taking this relationship slowly. I had not figured out how to tell Jasper one small, but important, detail about my personal life. I had never made love to anyone. It had seemed wrong somehow to date in college when I knew I was so deeply in love with Jasper. I wanted my first time to be special, to be magical, and I wanted it to happen once I belonged to Jasper.

I sat down on the bed and pushed myself back against the headboard. There in, lay my problem. I wanted to belong to Jasper the first time I felt him inside me; and in my mind that meant marriage. I had been fantasizing about Jasper being my first since I was 18. It idea of being his first meant a lot to me, and if I were honest, it completely turned me on, knowing that I would physically belong to _only_ him for the rest of my life. So while the temptation to take our relationship to that level of intimacy was astounding, my desire for that additional bond was even stronger.

But there was no way I could tell him "Hey, I love you, you have to marry me before we have sex." That would be blackmail; I don't know that he ever planned on marrying again, not after his divorce from Alice's mother. What if he didn't want me enough to marry me? What if marriage never even entered his mind, and I forced his hand over sex. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My head dropped into my hands.

For me, it would be a dream to have him want to marry me, not so that I'll agree to make love, but because he loves me, and wants me enough to bind us together. A small part of me, the part that still hurt from the neglect and disinterest of my own parents, almost couldn't believe that he would ever want me enough for that.

My heart ached at that very real possibility. If my own parents hadn't ever really wanted me, why would the most perfect man in the world. Would there come a day when he would realize that he could do so much better? He's a gorgeous man, beautiful in body and heart. While I've never been much too look at. He really could do much better than me.

I focused on the panties in my hand. Even my panties were plain and boring. Alice had laughed at my 'granny underwear', but I'd never felt like I was attractive enough to pull off the silks and lace. I'd always headed straight to the cotton, admiring the colors and textures of the satin panties, but ending up with the ones I thought suited me best.

I hadn't realized tears were running down my face. Who knew thinking about my panties would set me off like this? I laughed through my sob at that thought. I heard someone gasp; I snapped my head around to the bedroom door.

APOV

We were having dinner at my dads house tonight, the Major was going to meet me here after he got off work. I'd walked into the house, wondering where Bella was. Her car was parked in the drive, but she wasn't in the kitchen or out on the patio. I walked toward the back of the house, stopping short at the door to dad's bedroom. I gasped when I realized that Bella was sobbing in the middle of the bed.

"Oh my god! What happened? Did the coach do something? I'll tell daddy, he'll kill him for you. Oh no! Dad really _will_ kill him! Did he touch you? If he did, dad will hunt him down and…" I was frantic when she cut me off.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I'm fine, really." I watched as she wiped her face and scooted toward the edge of the bed.

"Bella, just tell me what's wrong? Don't make me talk it out of you…you know I will." I was very surprised when she shook her panties at me. Oookay…

"How long before Jasper realizes he can do so much better than me?" She sounded so dejected, hopeless.

"What? What is this about Bella?" What do panties have to do with daddy… ohhh, just erase that thought, don't want to go there!

"There is no way he'll want me for as long as I'll want him. He's already had one marriage, why would he ever want to try again, especially with someone like me?" She doesn't think _he_ wants _her_ as much? She's delusional.

"Bella, honey. He should be privileged to have someone like you. You're loving, and funny, compassionate and beautiful…" I saw her flinch.

"You don't think you're beautiful." It was a statement. How this woman, with huge brown eyes and cream and roses complexion could think she wasn't beautiful was beyond me!

"I know I'm not beautiful Alice. My mother often commented that it being a shame how plain I was. I'd always at least hoped I'd get a few curves. I don't even have boobs!" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm okay with all that for me; I just want to be everything Jasper dreams of. What if he's disappointed that my chest isn't bigger, or that I'm too skinny? What if I-I-I…" She sank down onto the bed and whispered, "What if I disappoint him? What if I'm no good in bed and can't satisfy him?" She looked heart broken at the thought.

I wanted so badly to take away her fears and make her laugh. I couldn't fix anything, that for daddy to do; but as her best friend it was my job to boost her self-esteem and cheer her up.

"Bella, you _are_ beautiful; daddy totally has the hots for your body exactly as you are. He loves your boobs, however much there are of them. He thinks you're stunning. Why the sudden worry about your body?" I hated that she felt insecure, daddy loves how she looks. He probably even fantasizes about her boobs… Uhhh, I feel like I should wash my mind out with soap.

She just sighed heavily, not answering my question. I might have to clue daddy in on this issue, he needs to show her that he loves the way she's shaped.

"About the other thing Bella. You can worry about the 'what ifs', but it doesn't do any good. That part of a relationship takes two people, you work together to make the experience enjoyable for each other. It doesn't all depend on you. You'll each learn what the other likes in time. Enjoy the time together, enjoy the closeness. Don't expect miracles to happen, take things slowly and talk to him. If you're afraid, he can help; if your happy let him know. You may not have thought about it, but you're probably no the only one who's nervous." I grinned at her, adding "And I think you should be impressed with how I was able to handle that whole conversation with out once referring to either of you in…umm, that way." I finally got a smile and a snort. I could work with that.

She sat staring at her panties for a few seconds, then blurted out, "I need to go shopping for some pretty underwear." Bella actually seemed nervous after saying this, then I realized she was waiting for a response from me. She wanted me to go shopping with her…for panties…for my dad…I shuddered. I would do this for Bella. Bella is my best friend. This would boost Bella's confidence; yes, I would do it for her. Well, and it's shopping, a favorite past time of mine.

"Great! When do we leave?! Are we going to have a granny panty burning ceremony when we get back? We could leave now and be back before dinner if we hurried." Ohhh, Victoria's Secret would be the perfect place…

"No, how about tomorrow after we get off work? I can meet you at the mall. Jasper has a late meeting with Esme about their next work-site. Oh! I was supposed to call you earlier this week. Carlisle and Esme want all four of us to come to dinner at their house Friday at 6:00. Check with the Major and see if you're available and let me know."

"Tomorrow shopping sounds good Bella, plan for several hours okay? And I already know that we can go to dinner with the Cullens. We were going to stay home and watch a video, but this sounds much more fun. Emmett is always fun to be around, and Edward is a really sweet kid. The Cullens are really great." And there was no way I'm going to miss seeing everyone's faces when they realize these two are finally together. Ohhh! Esme will be so excited!

"I know, but it's the first time we'll be going as a couple, and Jasper works with her. I don't want to make things hard on him at work if they have a problem with our relationship."

"The Cullen's will be great, they love dad and they love you. I think they'll be happy you're finally together. We've watched you dance around each other for years." I grinned at her glare. We both heard the front door open and dad call for Bella.

Bella jumped off the bed, grabbed her clothes and turned to me. "Alice, I'll be there in a second, I just need to change and fix my face really quick." Then I laughed as she yelled out, "I'm changin' clothes hon. Be out in a minute."

I closed the bedroom door so she could change and went to help dad in the kitchen. This was the perfect opportunity to give him a hint at what Bella's feeling and what she needs, self-confidence wise at least. I smiled to myself.

"Daddy!" I whispered quickly.

"Yeah honey?" I thought it was cute when he whispered back at me.

"I don't have much time, so I'm not going to sugar coat it. Bella doesn't think she's pretty, she's afraid you'll be disappointed once you see all of her. She's afraid you'll realize you can do better than her. Do something about this." I ordered him to fix it. So much for hinting.

He looked shocked, I mean really shocked. "Isabella thinks she's not beautiful? How could I be disappointed in the most perfect woman in the world?" He sounded irate as he paced the kitchen, stomping as he mumbled to himself. "beautiful…crazy…love her…cold showers…shirt n' panties…not beautiful?..." I had to stop him before he got too worked up.

"Dad, just reassure her, tell how much you love and need her. Oh, and she thinks her boobs are too small." Yep, that got his attention, I laughed.

"She's perfect!" He growled at me, _at me_!

"I know! Jeez, but it's you she needs reassurance from, you're the man she loves."

"Right, so I should just say, 'Isabella, I love you and your breasts are perfect.' I don't see that going the way you think?" He laughed, rolling his eyes at me.

"Exactly." I laughed, he made a face at me and walked out onto the patio to start the grill, then stuck his head back in. "I need to talk to you, father/daughter lunch tomorrow at 1:00 sound good?" I nodded, shooing him outside. Alright, told him to talk to her about how pretty she is. – Check. Told him to reassure her with how much he loves her. – Check. Have the boob conversation. – Check. I'm truly a fantastic daughter slash best friend.

Bella looked at me suspiciously when she saw me dancing around the kitchen.

**BPOV**

I could see Jasper out by the grill. After seeing Alice dancing around the kitchen, I escaped to find him. I could breathe better just being with him. He sat down on one of the patio chairs, pulling me into his lap. He smiled and pulled my lips to his, "I love you Isabella." My arms automatically went around his neck, my fingers delving into his hair. "I love you too, Jasper." I moaned when he bit my lower lip lightly. His chuckle sent heat coursing through my body. I parted my lips, wanting to encourage him to enter. His tongue slid across my bottom lip quickly, enticing me. He groaned when my tongue followed his, tracing the shape of his lips, then pushing into his mouth; the need to taste him overpowering me. "Welcome home, love." I whispered into his ear as he kissed my neck.

I loved that he made a point to keep his promise to 'kiss me like that everyday.' I looked forward to this embrace everyday, and I knew I would for years to come.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;) **

**I really love reviews! They make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV**

I beat Alice to the café this time. I ordered our drinks and looked over the menu. Alice swept into the café in a whirlwind of motion; drawing the eyes of everyone around us, many in appreciation of her beauty. She broke into a smile when she saw me and hurried over to our table. Without looking at her menu she told the waitress we'd both be having grilled chicken salad.

"I'm having chic food for lunch, Alice? Don't you realize that if anyone sees me eating this I'll be a laughing stock? I'll never be able to walk onto a work-site again!" She merely laughed at me.

"Since you own the company, I doubt they'd do too much too you. Besides, _real_ men eat chicken salad, dad."

"No. No they don't." I laughed at her glare. "What are you doing today besides meeting me for lunch?" I knew Isabella had made plans with her for this afternoon, but when I asked her what they were going to be doing, she had blushed ten shades of red and hurried out the door; which of course got my attention.

"Bella and I are going to the mall." She shot me a mischievous grin.

"How in the world did you talk Isabella into going to the mall with you? Did you have to blackmail her?" Isabella's loathing of all things shopping had been a running joke between them for years.

"Actually dad, she asked me to go with her." She gives me this tiny detail then says nothing else.

"Then I know there has to be more than you're telling." I looked at her for a few seconds, giving her the 'Dad's eye'. She could never hold out against that, she was putty in my hands.

She sighed heavily, "That's not fair you know." I just grinned at her. "She wants me to help her choose some new…ummm…things." Alice looked away from me blushing. There were only a few things that would make Alice blush and not want to talk to me about. Together with my conversation with Isabella this morning, I came up with one thing.

Isabella was going shopping for new panties. Today. The restaurant became stifling as I imagined Isabella as she climbed into our bed. My jeans became uncomfortably tight. I had to get my mind off of the luscious curves of the woman I loved or I'd be in trouble when it came time to stand up and leave.

Changing the subject quickly, we continued our light banter. I really enjoyed this comfortable relationship with my daughter. Well except when discussing Isabella's lingerie. No! No thinking of her pale legs in stockings and heels or a bra that cut low across her perfect…no, no, no. Basketball! Football! The Superbowl! My new grill! That grill is awesome; I can grill 20 steaks at once!

I focused back on Alice. There was never any pressure to make conversation. She was great when I was working up to something, like today. She just kept chattering until I was ready to broach the topic.

When I finally took a deep breath, (which Alice knows is my signal that I'm ready to start a difficult talk,) she patiently waited for me to begin.

"Why does Isabella thinks she's not beautiful? Was it something I did or said?" I don't think it was. "If I did I will do anything to show her the truth."

"No, her parents, as you know, were never that caring. Evidently they weren't too kind either. She told me her mother had told her that she was sorry that Bella was so plain. I can't imagine anyone telling a child that, much less their own daughter." The pain on Alice's face tore me up. Isabella had lived with the knowledge that her parents thought she was plain. It astonished me.

"Does she really believe I'll find someone else and leave?" My heart pounded, I do want to know the answer to this question, but I'm also using this to lead the conversation.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure why. Everyone can see that you adore her. I do think she needs your reassurance that she's stuck with you." She grinned at me, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." I reached over and took her hand, watching her face as I went on. "You are the best daughter a dad could ever ask for. When you met the Major I thought he was a good match for you. But at the same time, part of me wanted to beat the crap out of him and throw away the clothes." Her laugh brought looks from the people around us. "I dreaded the day you'd tell me you were engaged. I thought I would lose you…I should've known better." I laughingly mumbled the last.

"What I need to ask you though, is for your approval, as my daughter and Isabella's best friend…" No matter how I phrased it in my head, it sounded wrong. I love Isabella more than I ever thought possible, but I love my daughter enough that if she were against Isabella and I being together permanently, I would wait until we'd had more time to discuss it, and Alice accepted it. I'm not altruistic enough to say I would wait indefinitely, but I would at least wait to propose to Isabella until Alice had had time to adjust to the idea.

Alice was still watching me, waiting for me to continue. "Just say it dad. 'As your daughter and Bella's best friend you want'…?"

"I want to ask Isabella to marry me." I watched her, waiting for her response. When she pulled her hand away, my heart sank, until she stretched it and shook it out while she laughed. I guess I'd been squeezing her hand too tightly in my nervousness.

"I assume you are looking afraid of me because you're worried I won't approve of you wanting to marry Bella." She smiled gently at me. "I won't lie and tell you that in the beginning, before either of you knew how the other felt, I wasn't a little concerned. But as I've watched you both, and seen how much you love each other, I think it's wonderful that you found one another. I love you daddy, so, so much. If marrying Bella will make you happy then I want that for you."

"Thank you God!" She laughed with me when I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Now, tell me more, have you got a plan for how you're going to ask her, when, where, how? Do you have a ring?!!" She just about came out of her chair.

"I've got a plan, and no I'm not going to tell you what it is. As for a ring, I'm looking for something that's perfect for her, something unique, beautiful, but simple." I knew Alice would agree with me on this. "You'll get to see it after I ask her, if she agrees." That thought brought on a whole new set of worries.

"I doubt that's something you really need to worry about." Alice's smile told me she definitely knew something I didn't.

"Has Isabella said anything?" When she just grinned at me, I teased her, "Come on, for the past 23 years I couldn't get you to shut up, now you won't talk to me! The trials of being a father." I shook my head dejectedly.

"I'm not telling you a thing. And to change the subject so you'll quit pestering me, the Major and I will be going with you and Bella to the Cullens tomorrow for dinner. Does Esme know that you and Bella are a couple now?"

"Yeah, I mentioned to her that Isabella would be moving in with me for a little while. A few days later she asked how things were going. She said that she'd noticed that for several years now, we've seemed very aware of one another and wondered if we'd figured out that we were in love with each other yet. I must have looked like an idiot; standing there staring at her with my mouth hanging open. Esme seemed pleased about it though, so I'm not complaining."

"I'm glad she knows; now you won't have to feel as if it's a secret before you get there tomorrow. Bella always loved Esme, looking back; she probably saw Esme as a surrogate mother, since her own was so indifferent."

We finished our meals, and headed in different directions. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying not to picture what Isabella would be bringing home tonight. I knew we were both enjoying building the emotional relationship before we made love, but I really looked forward to bedtime every night. When I could watch as Isabella slid her shorts down her legs and climbed into bed, giving me just a peek of her panties before she covered up. Trying to keep my focus was proving to be difficult. I couldn't wait until bedtime tonight; I spent all afternoon wondering what color I would see covering her soft curves at bedtime.

**BPOV**

I'd gone back and forth between dread and excitement all day, not sure if I was excited about getting silk panties to wear for Jasper; or dread that Alice would be shopping with me, probably dragging my quick trip into the store into a twelve hour shopping spree. Knowing her, I'd end up with several hundred dollars worth of lingerie before we store.

Alice had said to meet her in the food court, so I sat drinking a hot chocolate when she came in through the doors. When she reached my table I stood and tossed my empty cup in the recycle bin. She'd been talking before she was even close enough for me to hear her.

"What are you sitting there for? We only have six hours before the mall closes."

"I hate to burst your bubble Alice, but we only have four hours, I'm meeting Jasper for dinner. He said he'd help me recuperate from shopping with you." I grinned when she snorted.

"If we only have four hours we'll only be able to hit one store! Come on, Victoria's Secret is the place to start." With that she dragged me though the mall, only slowing when we could see the window displays. "Look here, this would look great with your skin tone, and body shape."

Seeing what she was pointing at my jaw dropped. "Alice, I'm only getting panties and bra's today." I tried to sound authoritative.

"Oh, great! We can come back this weekend and get the rest! Or I could just pick some things out for you, and give then too you next week." Oh, there was no way I was letting Alice drag me shopping again, and even less of a chance that I'd let her bring things home too me. The things she picked were usually made of tiny bits of fabric. That was just plain not happening.

"Okay, we'll get everything I need now, but I have final say."

She smiled and headed into the store.

I stood looking at the display she'd pointed out. Could I wear something like that? I'd never even thought to get actual lingerie; panties and bra's were the extent of my knowledge. Being the planner I am, I decided to work in stages. Bra's first, to get them out of the way, there's no worse torture in the world than trying on bras. Then I'll move on to panties, I'll get to pick out as many different colors and fabrics as I want. Since I don't know what else to even look for I'll have to browse and see what catches my eye after that. I'm sure Alice will have several opinions as well.

I found the bras and picked up several in my size, they weren't much different from the ones I'd been wearing, but they had lace and satin and were beautiful. I jumped when I turned to find Alice standing next to me.

"What did you find?" I showed her three different bras.

"They are pretty, but still very teacher, proper, school marmish, Bella."

"Alice, we're in Victoria's Secret, they don't do school marmish here." I told her with a smirk.

Laughing, she walked me over to another wall full of bras much sexier then I'd been looking at. "I get that for school you really do need to be comfortable. Running after 22 kids, you don't want to worry about popping out of your bra. So we'll compromise, you choose two of the school marm bras and _at least_ six of these. And they all have to be different styles."

"Umm, Alice, I don't know about you, but I wear a different bra every day. I'll need more than two work bras." Her eyes lit up and I knew I was in trouble. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"You love me right?" Oh yeah, I'm definitely in trouble now. I nodded slowly at her.

"This is what we're going to do then. You choose five school marm bras, one for each day of school, and while you do that, I'll pick at least seven bras for you to change into when you get home. You can't wear the school marm's when you're at home." She sounded like a general, giving orders.

"Why can't I just wear my school bra all day, it doesn't matter if I'm at home or school."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Let me explain something about men. They spend all of their time thinking of the last time they saw you in a sexy bra or panties. If you wear a school marm bra once, that's fine, but too keep him on his toes and hoping to catch a glimpse of what you're wearing today, you need to change it up, and keep it sexy. Make sense?"

I definitely wanted Jasper thinking of me in a sexy bra rather than a school marm bra, and if he tried to catch a peek of me and I'm wearing a bra that's cut low across my breast, my nipple just barely hidden, I can only imagine what he'd be thinking. Yep, it made sense.

"Okay, you pick some, but I want to look also." I decided I'd only get three school bras, since the ones I have at home are still in good condition. I found Alice perusing the plethora of other choices. I saw a black bra that looked almost exactly like the one I'd been imagining Jasper seeing me in. I picked it up and saw that there were panties that matched them, so I grabbed a pair of those also.

I tried on lots of different styles of bras, finally deciding on the ones I would buy. I'd been right; this was going to cost me a fortune, just in bras alone. I'd ended up with my three school marm bras and ten sexy bras. I was hoping I wouldn't have to repeat this shopping experience for several years, and honestly, I ended up with so many because I couldn't decide which ones I liked best. I kept imagining what Jasper would do or say, and I'd have to put that bra into the 'must have' pile.

Panties weren't much easier. We finally had to have an associate put my things at the cashier's counter, while we continued shopping. I'd lost count of the panties after the 21st pair. What in the world would I do with all those panties…okay, I know exactly what I want to do with them, but really there were probably closer to 30 pair there. One for each day of the month? I dreaded checking out. At least I had the rent money Jasper just plain refused to take set aside in my rainy day fund.

Of course Alice had pointed out that some of them were really just to wear on a date, when they'd be taken off shortly thereafter. I could think of a couple of pair that if he saw on me, we wouldn't make it out of the house.

The lingerie was a little more embarrassing. It's a good thing Alice is my best friend, or I would never have had the courage to ask what some of the items were. She laughed a few times, but always steered me toward things that complemented my body type; telling me that they would stop a man in his tracks.

There was one set that even looked a little more bridal than I would have liked, but she really seemed to love it so I'd ended up with it as well. Almost everything she picked out looked really good on me. The color complemented my complexion, and the styles were often geared more toward sexy and elegant, although I have to admit I did sneak several things in that were more risqué then I ever thought I'd be wearing.

I'd chosen several nighties and panty sets as well. I wanted to wear one to bed tonight, I just hoped my courage held. Alice said she'd call me to make sure, threatening to tell Jasper exactly what all we'd bought today if I didn't.

When we had all of our purchases paid for and bagged I felt like a kid at Christmas; with my bags and pretty things wrapped in tissue paper. I couldn't wait to get home and unpack it all. We'd put a babydoll nightie set on top so I could find it easily when I changed for bed tonight.

* * *

**If I get to 115 reviews!! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**WOW! Already at 115 reviews and its only 11am (here in Indiana). Don't stop reviewing now! Keep going! I LOVE reviews!**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. They really make my day!!! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I hurried out to my car, driving to meet Jasper for dinner, excited about surprising him tonight. I don't want to push him too hard, but I want so much for him to think I look beautiful.

Dinner went quickly, there never seemed to be enough time to spend with him.

We were both tired, Jasper from his long meeting with Esme about their next project and me from shopping with Alice. I was worn out, after four hours of intensive shopping. While Jasper took a shower I quickly unloaded my purchases from my car and hid them in my closet. Knowing I wouldn't have enough time to sort and put everything away, I simply pulled out my nightie for tonight.

Jasper sauntered into the bedroom, water dripping down him chest, his towel knotted low on his hip. Several wet curls lay against his forehead; I couldn't help but run my hand down his chest. Following the path of the drop of water as it slid down his stomach.

"I never did give you your welcome home kiss, sweetheart." He sounded hoarse. I wrapped my arm around his back and pulled him too me. Sliding my free hand back up his chest and into his wet hair, I tugged him down to me.

"I love you, Jasper." I told him as I nibbled on his lip, sweeping my tongue across his lips, willing him to open for me. I dipped inside his warm mouth, moaning my pleasure at his taste. Quickly he took over the kiss, tightening his hold on me, pulling my hair slightly to keep me in place. He delved into me, tangling his tongue with mine, growling slightly until I submitted to his deep kiss.

Tugging my head back, he looked into my face, the love written clearly for me to see. My heart easing, releasing some of the worry I carried with me, knowing his love for me is true and deep. "You are my love, Isabella."

"And you are mine, Jasper." I leaned against him, finding relief from my worries in his arms. "I need to shower and change; I'll be ready for bed in just a little bit." His eyes heated up when I said this; he kissed me and went to get the coffee ready for tomorrow while I showered.

My shower was fast; I hurried to dress before I changed my mind. Easing the door open I stepped into the bedroom wearing a deep blue babydoll nightie with matching silk panties. Jasper slowly stood up from the bed, walking toward me in his easy graceful stride. He came to a stop a few feet in front of me. I stood still as he looked up and down my body, sending heat sweeping through me. I knew he would be able to see that my nipples had stiffened against the silk of my nightie.

"Do you like it Jasper?" I whispered, not able to speak any louder than that, still slightly unsure of myself, despite the obvious desire in his eyes.

"You look…Isabella…you're beautiful, love." He took my hand and pulled me too the bed. "Go ahead and climb in, love. We can cuddle for a while before we go to sleep." I noticed that he stepped back and leaned against his dresser when I climbed onto bed. As I pulled the sheets back I thought I heard him say "Lord, help me." I smiled to myself, hoping I knew what that meant.

He climbed in, and pulled me too him. Pressing kisses across the exposed area above my nightie and up my neck; finally coming to a stop when he reached my lips. "Open for me, love." My body arched into his, his deep voice sending desire rushing through me.

After long minutes of loving caresses he pulled back, adjusting my body so I faced away from him. "Promise me one thing." He whispered in my ear as he bit my earlobe. "Wear your t-shirt and panties every once in a while as well. You look sexy as hell when your shirt pulls up and I get to see a bit of your panties. It gives me good things to dream about. You're beautiful no matter what you're wearing, my Isabella. I love you, sweetheart." He gently pulled me so that my back was pressed against his chest. He continued caressing my stomach, finally resting his large hand between my breasts. "Goodnight, love."

I got comfortable, snuggling further into his body. "I love you, Jasper." I told him softly as I drifted toward sleep.

********

**BPOV**

I knew I'd get home from school an hour or so before Jasper would get off work, so I'd have time to go through all of my new lingerie. I'd had to wear my 'granny underwear' to school today, since I hadn't unpacked any of my shopping bags. Alice would never let me hear the end of it if it wasn't properly sorted; organized and appreciated by the time I saw her tonight when we met for dinner at the Cullen's house.

As I pulled each item out, I cut the tags off, insuring I wouldn't chicken out and return them all. I'd ended up with several pairs of panties for each bra. I laid each pair under the bra it would be worn with. The nighties went into my top drawer replacing my t-shirts and plain panties. I kept two of my favorite as Jasper had asked, but took the rest out to get rid of. After I got all of the bags emptied, our bed was covered in lace, silk and satin. I shook my head at all of the things I'd come home with. Where in the world was I going to put all of this?

Forty five minutes later I'd found places for my lingerie. My bras and panties were still spread across the bed, waiting for me to choose what I was going to wear tonight. I pulled a blouse and slim skirt from my closet, hanging them from the hook on the door then pulled out my favorite black heels to wear.

My blouse was a deep blue so I'd need a black bra to wear with it. I chose a bra that gave me a little cleavage but that didn't push my boobs into everyone's face. I pulled the matching lace panties from the stack, putting all the other panties and bras away. I would need stockings, so I decided on a pair, also picking out new black garters from my drawer and I set them with the underwear.

I showered and shaved then blow dried my hair, put on lotion and my makeup before I returned to our bedroom to dress. I'd pulled on my panties and bra, adjusted my garters to be the correct length and was pulling my second stocking up my leg when I heard Jasper in the bedroom doorway.

He stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes not leaving my body. "I'm sorry Isabella; I didn't realize you were…umm, lace panties…NO! I mean…umm." He took a deep breath, trying to bring his eyes to my face. "You are so beautiful, baby. You look sexy as hell, I love that you wear stockings."

**JPOV**

When I got home Isabella was in the shower. I could hear her singing, as I stood outside the bathroom door. I chuckled, wondering what else she did when I wasn't here. I knew she'd be a few minutes so I went to get a drink and check out the scores from last night.

I didn't hear the shower so I headed back to our room to get my clothes for dinner. What I saw when I got to the door nearly brought me to my knees. There stood the most breathtaking woman. My woman. With her foot lifted, resting on the bench at the end of our bed. I watched as she slowly pulled her stocking up her leg, securing it with the garter belt that rested low on her hips. Hips that were covered in the sexiest panties I'd ever seen. My eyes drifted back to her legs as she eased the other stocking up. I shifted, trying to ease the pressure in my jeans, when her head snapped around toward me.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I didn't realize you were…umm," man I love her in those panties, "lace panties…NO!" Oh crap, her breasts look so soft and I want to kiss and… "I mean…umm." Up. Look up at her eyes… she's the most beautiful, sexiest woman I've ever seen. I know my breathing was heavier than normal. "You are so beautiful, baby. You look sexy as hell, I love that you wear stockings."

I walked toward her slowly, not sure if I could keep from touching her.

"I just need to put my skirt and blouse on." She pointed to the door where they hung. I nodded, stepping toward the door and lifted her skirt off the hanger.

I knelt in front of her, looking up her body. "Step in, love." I held her skirt for her to put on. She watched me for a second, my intense stare on her face the entire time. Finally she stepped into the skirt. I skimmed my fingers over her soft skin as I slowly pulled the skirt up her legs and over her hips. Standing now, I pulled her too my chest, reaching around to caress her rear as I pulled the zipper up, closing the skirt. She shivered in my arms, pressing kisses to my neck and jaw, softly whispering my name.

I stepped back, releasing her from my arms, and went to pull her blouse from the hanger. Lifting one of her hands I kissed it lightly then slid the silk up her arm. Running my fingers across her back I brought her blouse around to her other arm. Repeating my actions, I kissed her hand and slid the blouse onto her shoulders.

Kneeling again, I pressed kisses to the skin revealed by her open blouse. Beginning at the bottom of her blouse, I buttoned the first button, caressing her stomach as I eased my way up her body. When I reached the button just under her breasts, I stood. I leaned into her, pressing my lips to the exposed skin just above the curve of her bra. I couldn't resist a small nip at her breast, then moved to continue buttoning her blouse.

When I reached her neck, I caressed her collarbone, then dragged my lips up her neck and across her jaw. Finally I caressed her one last time using the excuse of straightening her blouse.

"You look incredibly beautiful, love." I stepped back to view my handiwork.

"You owe me a welcome home kiss." With that she yanked me too her and attached my mouth. We stood wrapped in each others arms, completely absorbed by the heat of our kiss.

She finally pulled back to catch her breath, I secured her to me, pressing my hand to her racing heart. "I want to kiss you like that when you're only wearing your bra, panties and stockings sometime, baby." I sounded like I was growling, I was so turned on. Her moan was music to my ears.

"But right now, we have to get to the Cullen's house, let me shower really quick, "a cold shower", I added under my breath. When she laughed I knew she'd heard me.

* * *

**Whew, _I'm_ off too take a cold shower! ;) Review if you are too.**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. They really make my day!!! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**AN: My fantastic readers! I apologize for the long wait for this update. I caught the flu from my kids and it just plain laid me low... I'm still carrying a box of tissue around the house with me, but at least I can sit up and write now.**

**I was also having trouble writing the dinner at the Cullen's house section; let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

After the hot kiss I'd shared with Jasper, I'd needed a cold shower myself. I slipped my heels on, added some jewelry and perfume and went to get my coat. Jasper was next to me shortly, helping me into my coat and ushering me to his truck.

The drive to the Cullen residence was spent in silence, my anxiety at seeing the Cullen's again, only as Jasper's girlfriend, was nerve-wracking.

"Baby, talk to me. Are you nervous?"

"What if they don't think I'm good enough for you?" They're his best friends, if they don't approve, would he still want me?

"Esme loves you, and has already told me she was worried we'd never figure out that we're in love with each other." He smiled over at me. "You don't have anything to be nervous about. Well, except Emmett teasing. You know now he'll have ammo to use against us. Carlisle will think it's great that we're happy together, you know what a nice guy he is."

We parked in front of the Cullen's house and made our way to the door, ringing the bell just as Alice and the Major pulled into the driveway. Alice skipped over to us, pulling the Major by the hand. She quickly hugged Jasper then me, while the Major shook Jaspers hand and kissed me on the cheek.

Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband opened the door and we were all ushered inside. Emmett, their oldest son, was sitting in the family room watching the football game on the big screen. Jasper asked the score and he and the Major were instantly drawn in. Alice and I shared a smile and left to find Esme in the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen I was pulled into a tight hug by Esme. "How are you dear, it's been such a long time since we've seen you? You look wonderful."

"Thank you, I've been good. How have you all been, Esme?"

Alice interrupted anything she might have said, "Good?!" She laughed, "You practically skipped in here and you're glowing. I'd say you are much better than just good!"

I blushed but grinned at Esme, "Okay, I'm frikkin' wonderful! Better Alice?" I couldn't help but laugh with her, my happiness clearly showing on my face.

Esme took my hands in hers. "Don't mind her, Bella. I'm so glad you finally found each other. It was so hard to watch you both, seeing how much you were in love with the other. But the time wasn't right until now. I'm just so pleased!" She hugged me once more. Alice and I asked if we could do anything to help prepare dinner.

Once we were all seated at the dining room table, Carlisle introduced us to Rosalie, Emmett's fiancée.

"Rosalie, this is Jasper, Esme's business partner and good friend of mine. Too Jasper's right is his girlfriend and Alice's good friend, Bella." I was relieved that he said it as if it was no big deal, and maybe it wasn't.

Of course, Emmett could be counted on to embarrass me. "Girlfriend?! Go Jasper! It's about time you snatched her up; you've been in love with each other for years!" I blushed a deep shade of red. Surprisingly it was Rosalie that came to our rescue.

"Shut up you big oaf!" She glanced at me with an apologetic smile. "I just can't take him anywhere."

"Ah, Rose." Emmett whined.

"Don't you 'ah, Rose' me. Now be nice." She gave him a quick kiss, and I laughed at the blush that crept onto his cheeks before he pulled her too him and passionately kissed her back. Murmuring a soft, "I love you, Rosie."

Edward had been fairly quiet up to this point, "Ahhh, come on man. Not at the dinner table. We still have to eat. I think I'm losing my appetite. Dad can't you do something?" But he was laughing, so I knew he didn't really mind the scene, it was probably something he saw pretty often now that Emmett and Rosalie were here every weekend working on the wedding plans.

At Edwards's complaint, Carlisle merely shook his head and continued with the introductions.

"Alice is Jasper's daughter, and this is her fiancé 'the Major', whom we've never called anything but 'the Major'. We still haven't been told the story behind that, or even his first name." Carlisle sent a questioning glance to Alice, but her only response was trilling laughter, joined by the Major's deep chuckle. The look Alice and the Major exchanged was thick with love and humor. I would have to drag the story out of her somehow.

Dinner was fun and relaxing; Carlisle told several funny stories about patients at the hospital. One story I just couldn't believe.

Carlisle began, "A woman came into the ER with intense stomach pains. She was sure it was just indigestion, but the pain had been getting worse over the past six hours so her husband brought her in anyway."

Esme just smiled, Carlisle must have told her about this when it happened.

"I had the nurse draw blood and perform several tests to assess her different symptoms. One thing kept jumping into my mind, but I was sure there was no way it could possibly be. I finally had the nurse bring me our portable ultrasound machine. This would give me a view of her stomach, perhaps showing an abnormality that would explain her pain." Carlisle leaned over and took Esme' hand that was lying on the table.

Alice was spellbound by this point, "Don't stop there, tell us what you found!"

"Almost immediately I saw the reason she was in such a large amount of pain. There on the ultrasound machine was a perfectly formed, 39 weeks gestation, baby. The woman was 9 months pregnant."

"Ahhh, how wonderful! I'm so glad there wasn't something wrong." Alice said, clapping her hands together.

"The couple had no idea they were pregnant." Carlisle continued, "The patients husband just kept saying 'how did this happen?' over and over."

Emmett interrupted Carlisle, "How did this happen?!! Don't tell me they aren't sure how they created a baby!" He laughed bumping fists with Edward, who sat smirking until Emmett's next comment. "Even Eddie boy here knows how _that_ happens!"

Before any of the rest of us could blink, Edward had knocked Emmett out of his chair and they were wrestling around on the dining room floor.

Edward grinned and said, "Emmett you're such an idiot! I'm surprised you know how any of it works, should I talk to Rose for you, so she can guide you through it later?" Edward laughed when Emmett bellowed and flipped them both over trying to pin Edward to the ground. Emmett may have been bigger but Edward was very fast and was able to avoid Emmett's arm that snaked out to wrap around his legs.

"Boys, stop that this instant!" Esme didn't even have to raise her voice and both of them froze.

"Sorry mom." They said together, still eyeing one another as they sat back down at the table.

Carlisle just shook his head at his sons' antics and continued. "9 months pregnant and in labor. This of course explained the pain she was in. We got her set up in Labor and Delivery and two hours later she delivered a healthy baby girl."

"Wow Carlisle! But, all joking aside," I looked at Emmett when he laughed, "how did they really not know she was pregnant? There are so many symptoms and too go for 9 months and not figure it out, it just seems too strange." I couldn't see how it was possible to not realize you are _pregnant_.

Rosalie smacked Emmett when he snorted, causing Edward to chuckle and say "whipped" under his breath. Of course the entire table heard him. Emmett retaliated with an elbow to the side, which Edward blocked. I'm sure they would have continued had Esme not given them the eye. A look I hoped I could perfect and use as well as she does if I ever have kids of my own.

"In the general sense, I agree. But for this couple specifically, they had been told that she was incapable of conceiving due to scarring from trauma when she was younger. So it never occurred to them that this was even a possibility."

"What about all the other symptoms and changes that happen during a pregnancy?" Rosalie wanted to know.

Emmett adding, "Yeah, how could he not notice her boobs getting bigger. Come on, even I know that happens when a woman's preggers. That's like not realizing you went from holding an apple to a grapefruit. What kind of man is he?"

Everyone knew he was in trouble when Rosalie leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "…none…oria's secret…month...…wear….even _see_…until night…wedding."

Emmett paled at whatever she had whispered in his ear, it must have been good to get that kind of reaction from him. I could only imagine from what little I'd caught.

Carlisle just shook his head at Emmett. "They were able to overlook most of the symptoms as other illnesses. She was an active woman and only gained about 15 pounds which is how they explained her physical changes, thinking she was gaining weight. And the doctor broke her water after she had arrived in labor and delivery, so that wasn't even an indicator for them."

Talk about a surprise pregnancy, I shook my head. "The baby was healthy?"

"Yes, she was perfect; her parents were dazed but excited. The waiting room was filled with friends and family, I think they even ordered in a cake and balloons and had a birthday party. It was great to see how their families were pulling together to get things set up for them on such short notice."

After explaining to Rosalie that I teach second grade, I shared a story about the question one of the kids in my class asked. "Just after recess one afternoon earlier this year, one of my little guys asked me a very good question."

"Ms. Swan, do worms have teeth?"

"I of course immediately pictured a saber-toothed worm chasing the kids around the playground." I glared at Edward and Emmett who were snickering at me. "I'm ashamed to say I had no idea." I looked at Jasper, smiling apologetically for my lack of knowledge. "Of course, I wasn't going to admit I didn't know to my second grader, so I marched us right over to the computer and we looked it up. I am now the bearer of the incredible knowledge that, no, worms do not have teeth."

I looked at Edward and Emmett adding, "or fangs, tusks, or lasers on their heads."

It was a very relaxing evening after my initial nervousness had passed. Esme and Jasper told us of their next big project while Jasper sat with his arm around me, rubbing my back or arm. I wasn't even sure he was aware of doing it. I caught Esme looking over and smiling at us several times, I blushed but snuggled in closer to his side. Relishing the soft kisses he pressed to the top of my head.

As the evening wound down I thanked Esme for the wonderful dinner. I hugged Rosalie and congratulated her on being stuck with Emmett. She laughed and hugged me back. "I'm more lucky than you know," she told me.

Alice and Rosalie were making plans to get together next weekend. I'm sure I'll be dragged all over town while they shop. I'd have to ask how she and Emmett met, and get to know her better. She may have seemed a little standoffish at first, but she handled Emmett beautifully and they both seemed completely devoted to the other.

Soon we were putting our coats back on and headed home. Home. I thought of Jaspers house as home now. I would need to talk to him about my apartment soon; it would be ready in a little over a week. Would he want me to stay with him or move into my apartment to give him a little space?

Jasper had told me, that tomorrow he has got something special planned for us, "a surprise", he'd said. Sunday I'll talk to him about my apartment.

On the drive home I thought about what had happened before we'd left the house. Jasper dressing me was the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I remembered the touch of his hands as he pulled my skirt up over my hips, and the chills that ran down my spine when he kissed my breast, my skin tingling just above my bra.

I don't want to push us too far, especially since it really does mean a lot to me for him to take my virginity as my husband. But is marriage even something he thinks about? Was I wishing for the impossible? When I'd mentioned this to Alice earlier today, she'd said to have faith, that Jasper loved me more than I could ever know.

Knowing this gave me courage as we entered the house and I picked out my nightie, going to the bathroom to change. When I entered the bedroom, Jasper was leaning against his dresser, just as he had the night before.

His bronzed chest free of any clothing, his pajama pants hung loose on his hips, he looked delicious. I know I stood there staring much longer than is polite. I finally just blurted out "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen." His face lit up. "I love to look at you…in the jeans you wear to work. They just look…" I trembled remembering, "you just look…huuh." I breathed out a sigh.

He pulled me against him and kissed me softly. His chest was hot and hard, I wanted to run my hands all over him. I gripped one hand on his bicep, shivering at the muscle that rippled under my fingers, my other hand moving up and down his naked back. I wanted this man.

I felt Jasper's breath against my neck, "I love the way you look in your nightie. I'm really enjoying the slow pace we're moving at, but I have to admit, I love seeing you climb into bed at night. Your nightie pulls up and I get a clear view of you, your panties clinging to every curve. _That_, baby, is hot."

I know I blushed a deep scarlet, but I loved how intimate it felt to talk to him about this. "I'd like it if you would sleep without a shirt more often." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear my hands roaming his chest and back, a groan escaping him before he kissed me again.

"Anything you ask for, baby."

"Well, I was wondering…" he rubbed my back, waiting for me to continue. "I really liked this evening." When he looked at me with a puzzled expression, I huffed and finally just told him. "Having you dress me was the hottest thing I've ever experienced."

"I'm glad baby, it was for me too." He chuckled a deep sexy chuckle that set my body tingling. "But that's not a question. What do you want to ask me?" He'd stopped rubbing my back and was now holding my hips against his. I could feel him pressed hard against me; this gave me the courage to ask. "Would you choose the bra and panties you want me to wear tomorrow for your surprise? You did tell me to dress up…" I finished, lamely.

"Bloody hell!" His breathing became harder. "I'll do that for you anytime you ask, my love. I'll spend the entire day imagining you wearing what I picked out for you; knowing the panties that are nestled tightly against you are the ones I chose for you to wear."

Now I was all hot and bothered, the way he described it had me aching for him. I wasn't ready for that next step yet though; I took a deep breath and stepped back. "I love the idea too, Jasper." I turned toward the bed, but paused embarrassed, knowing he would be watching me as I climbed in.

His rested one hand on my hip, and the other wrapped around my side, resting just under my breast, he growled against my ear, "Go climb into bed now, baby." He squeezed me lightly and released me to follow his directions.

I walked to the edge of the bed while he leaned against his dresser watching me. I climbed up and crawled over to my side, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. I slowly pulled the blankets back and lay down. He quickly joined me under the covers, pulling me against him. "Sweetheart, bloody hell you're sexy. I love you, my beautiful Isabella." I looked up to see his face dark with love and desire.

"I love you too." I pressed my lips to his cheek, then the edge of his lips.

He pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes, "Open for me, baby." I parted my lips and he took control of the kiss.

I trembled; I was really turned on by this slightly dominant Jasper. I loved that he knew exactly what he wanted.

A sigh escaped me as I was finally able to let go of my fears. I finally recognize that what Jasper really wants is _me_.

* * *

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. They really make my day!!! ;)**

**And would help me feel better faster. :) Ohhh and if I get up too 155 reviews today, I'll update with Chapter 10 tonight!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**AN: You all are GREAT! We surpassed my goal for reviews so here is the next chapter as promised! Have fun, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**JPOV **

While Isabella got changed in the bathroom, I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and quickly pulled them on. I wanted to see her when she came into the room. She looked sexy in another killer nightie; I couldn't wait for her to climb into bed. I was getting worried when she just stood staring at me, surprising me when she finally said, "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Heat grew in my chest, I might have grinned, realizing she'd been staring at my chest. I _want_ her to want me, she doesn't say a lot about the way I look, and I guess I don't think about it much, but I really like knowing she finds me sexy.

"I love to look at you…in the jeans you wear to work. They just look…"she shuddered, her eyes running up my body, "you just look…huuh." She made me feel powerful, that I had that much influence over her reactions.I pulled her too me, nipping at her lips**. **Man, I love this woman. Her hands drove me crazy as she touched my chest, her fingers roaming over the muscles in my back, my muscles clenching in anticipation.

I leaned down to kiss her jaw, "I love the way you look in your nightie. I'm really enjoying the slow pace we're moving at, but I have to admit, I love seeing you climb into bed at night. Your nightie pulls up and I get a clear view of you, your panties clinging to every curve. _That_, baby, is hot."

She blushed a beautiful pink, then hid her face in my chest, "I'd like it if you would sleep without a shirt more often."I groaned. She's going to be the death of me.

"Anything you ask for, baby." How am I supposed to say no to something like that? She wants to sleep against my bare chest, I never really thought about a woman wanting that. _I_ couldn't wait to have her naked chest pressed against mine, now that's how _I'd_ like to sleep. I was pulled from thoughts of her breasts pressed against me when she went on.

"Well, I was wondering…I really liked this evening." She stopped …that…yeah, I got nothin'.

She sighed, her face flushing, she seemed…turned on? "Having you dress me was the hottest thing I've ever experienced." Oh, me too love, me too.

"It was for me too, baby. But that's not a question. Now what are you wondering?" I pulled her more firmly against me, showing her the effect she has on me.

She took a deep breath that I could feel everywhere our bodies touched. "Would you choose the bra and panties you want me to wear tomorrow for your surprise? You did tell me to dress up…" Bloody hell!

"Bloody hell!" I took in several _manly_ gasps. There was no way in hell I was going to hyperventilate like some girl.

"I'll do that for you anytime you ask, my love. I'll spend the entire day imagining you wearing what I pick out for you; knowing the panties that are nestled snuggely against you are the ones I chose for you to wear." Oh hell, I'll be thinking of that for _years_ to come.

Her eyes glazed and breathing became labored, she liked that I'll be imagining what she's wearing under her dress. She slowly stepped back, I knew she was trying to calm down, not ready to move too fast.

"I love the idea too, Jasper." She turned toward the bed and stopped, just looking at the bed, she knows I'll be watching her.

I put one hand on her hip and slid my other hand up until it rested just under her round breast. I leaned down to her ear,my voice was rough when I said, "Go climb into bed now, baby."

As she walked to the bed, I leaned against the dresser; I got the best view. She had to hop just a little to get onto the high bed, making her nightie lift, revealing her panties. She crawled across the bed, I wanted so badly to run my hand over her rear, squeezing and caressing her. Before my fantasy got to far out of hand I lay beside her, pulling her too me."Sweetheart, bloody hell you're sexy. I love you, my beautiful Isabella."

"I love you too." She kissed my cheek, driving me crazy when she grazed the edge of my lips with hers.

Looking into her eyes I told her, "Open for me, baby." I took her mouth, she trembled against me.

**JPOV**

I woke up early, kissed Isabella softly and climbed out of bed. Her request the night before was foremost on my mind.

I went and pulled a dress from her closet, a blue Grecian dress that would make Isabella's skin glow. It would wrap around her and accentuate her curves. I went to her dresser and looked through her lingerie. I found a deep blue bra very similar to the one I'd fantasized about her wearing, a bra that had a deep plunging line and left most of her soft pale breasts uncovered.

The panties I chose for her would have me aching for the rest of the day. The same blue as the bra, they tied at each hip and had lace that would hide her from me if I were lucky enough to see her in them. I also chose her garter and stockings, placing all of them with her dress. I quickly wrote a note for her to find when she woke up, since I would be out running last minute errands until this afternoon.

_My love,_

_I'll be imagining these on you all day. Warm and snug against your body. _

_I'll see you at 5:00 this evening, here on the back patio. _

_Alice is expecting you when you wake up. Take the dress and shoes with you. Don't let her talk you into changing lingerie; I want to know you're wearing the ones I chose for you. _

_Have fun with Alice, and enjoy your day._

_Yours,_

_Jasper_

I put the note with her lingerie.

I got dressed and poured my coffee into a travel mug. I had an appointment at the jewelers this morning. It felt like I'd shopped at every jeweler in the state before I'd found the perfect ring for my Isabella. It was stunning, but not overstated…whatever that means. The jeweler had said it while I had looked at it.

It was a 45 minute drive across town to get to the only jeweler that had what I'd been looking for. This was the one, when I'd seen it the first time, I'd known. Sapphires and diamonds, the blue of the sapphire would look good on her. I could see Isabella wearing it, twirling it around her finger when she's thinking or rubbing it when she's nervous.

I pushed the door to the shop open, going directly to where the older gentleman stood behind the glass cases. "I knew you'd be here as soon as my doors were open. It's ready for you." He chuckled as he pulled the perfect ring from the back. He held it out to me and I brushed my finger across the words I'd had engraved inside the ring.

We walked over to the cashiers counter. He gave me the total, I pulled out cash, handing it too him. I'd stopped at the bank yesterday. When I put my ring on Isabella's finger, it will be hers. I like knowing I can give this to her, that it will be totally and completely hers, just like I am. I rolled my eyes at my sentimental thoughts, must be the jewelry store.

After that was taken care of, I told him the other items I was looking for. An hour and a half later I left, having found everything I needed.

After driving back across town, picking up lunch and stopping at the locally famous Cheesecake Emporium for tonight's dessert, I headed for the florist. Alice had mentioned several months ago how much Isabella likes daisies. I'd called early yesterday and told them what I needed for tonight. Red roses and daisies were going to be spread around the patio and on the table. I'd probably put a few candles around too; something the florist had advised when I'd told her what the flowers were for.

After dropping everything at home, I went to get wine and the steaks that I'd ordered from our favorite steakhouse, all that was left to do was set the scene. Glancing at the time, I had an hour and a half before Isabella would be here.

I set the flowers and candles around the patio, putting a small bouquet in the middle of the patio table. I showered and dressed in a suit and tie, not something I often had to wear, but the occasion seemed to call for it. The wine was chilling, the food heating and her ring was burning a hole in my pocket.

At five minutes until five, I lit the candles and put the food on the plates. I'd chosen a favorite guitar CD of mine to play softly in the background. When her car pulled into the drive, everything was ready, her ring in my pocket. I met her at the door, pulling her into her welcome home kiss.

"How was your day with Alice, love?" They always had fun together; I wondered what trouble they'd gotten into today.

"Oh, the usual, we drove the Major crazy for a while, arguing over which chick flick was the worst. Of course being us, we couldn't agree. She likes the strangest movies, I can't believe the things she watches. What did you do today?"

"I took care of some things across town then spent the afternoon getting ready for your surprise." With that I took her hand and led her to the patio, which was lit with candles, smelled of roses and had the perfect mood music, if I do say so myself.

"Ohh, Jasper." She whispered. "It's beautiful." When her eyes filled, I pulled her to me in a tight hug.

"I love you." I repeated to her until she leaned back and smiled up at me.

"Sit here, I'll bring out our plates." I carried both plates outside, set hers in front of her, then poured the wine.

"For dessert I got your favorite from the Cheesecake Emporium."

"_You_ went to the Cheesecake Emporium?" She laughed, her face lighting up.

"Don't worry; I made sure no one saw me." I grinned at her.

"You'd never live it down if someone did see you, poor baby."

"I'd survive, I'm sure a few well placed threats would do the trick. Besides, it was for you, I'd put up with any amount of harrassment for you." She laughed. "What else did you and Alice do today?"

"I tried to get her to tell me why she calls the Major, Major. She just laughed and danced around the room. You don't know do you?"

"Nope, they just laugh and smile at each other when I ask. I do know his first name, but that was only because I told him if he wanted to marry my daughter, he'd better tell me his name. I might or might not have done a background check on him." She laughed. I wondered what she would think if she knew I'd seriously considered it.

"What is it?!" I thought she was going to come across the table for a second.

"Honey…well, there's a funny story about that…"

"She made you promise not to tell! That evil, evil, bad woman! Why?!"

"Honestly, baby, I have no idea. Somewhere in Alice's mind is some diabolical plan, and I'm not sure I really want to know what it is." Laughing, she threw her head back.

"It's a good thing I love her, or I might have to kill her."

"I think there's some sentimental thing behind her calling him the Major, and she's afraid if she told us his name, we'd start calling him by that. Although, if I were the Major, I'd be a little offended that she didn't want to call me by my real name." I shrugged.

"Knowing Alice, she probably charmed him into it; he's so in love with her." I laughed, thinking that she's probably right.

Conversation flowed between us, my nerves building as we got closer to dessert.

"Let me get dessert for us, I'll be right back." I pulled her ring from my pocket and just barely slid it into the top of her slice of cheesecake. I carried both pieces outside, setting hers in front of her. When she looked down and froze, I slowly bent down on one knee.

I reached up and pulled the ring from her cheesecake. I lifted it too her mouth, her tongue flicked out and licked the little bit of cheesecake off. Crap, that was hot! Taking her hand in mine, I pressed a kiss to her fingers.

"Isabella, I know this might seem fast, since we shared our first kiss only a few weeks ago. But what I feel for you is so much deeper than just a physical need. I've known and loved your beautiful spirit and loving heart since you became friends with Alice when you were both in pigtails; you were my sweet Alice and Bella. I've watched you grow from a young child into a lovely girl and finally blooming into an exquisite woman. The woman you've become has my heart, my lovely Isabella. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing the first thing I'll see in the morning is your face. I want to come home to your laugh and your smile. Your beautiful body has been the one that enticed me; I want you to be the last woman I will ever make love with. Will you marry me, Isabella?" I held my breath, waiting for her response.

* * *

**If I you all will help me reach at least _200_ reviews I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!! **

**I know you're waiting for her answer with bated breath…**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**AN: WOW!!! 200 reviews! You have no idea how exciting it is! So as promised here is the next chapter just for…all of you.**

**Chapter 11**

**_JPOV_**

_"Isabella, I know this might seem fast, since we shared our first kiss only a few weeks ago. But what I feel for you is so much deeper than just a physical need. I've known and loved your beautiful spirit and loving heart since you became friends with Alice when you were both in pigtails; you were my sweet Alice and Bella. I've watched you grow from a young child into a lovely girl and finally blooming into an exquisite woman. The woman you've become has my heart, my lovely Isabella. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing the first thing I'll see in the morning is your face. I want to come home to your laugh and your smile. Your beautiful body has been the one that enticed me; I want you to be the last woman I will ever make love with. Will you marry me, Isabella?" I held my breath, waiting for her response._

BPOV

I was stunned at his proposal. I stared into his eyes and could see my future right there. Oh, how I want the things he described. Could I marry him so quickly?

Was it really that quick though? I'd known him my whole life and had been in love with him for years. Did I expect it to be a perfect fairytale? No, but any problems I face in the future I want Jasper to be by my side.

Looking into his eyes, seeing the love and need for me, my answer was simple. "Yes." Blushing I added, "I want you to be the first and last man I make love with." I watched his face for his reaction.

Jasper's eyes widened, then glazed over and a low rumble came from his throat. "I will be your _first_, baby?"

"I want you to be my only." I found myself in his arms, his mouth opening over mine with a groan. I gripped his hair, tugging him closer, sliding my tongue along his.

I pulled back slightly, panting. Grinning up at him I asked "So when do you want to get married?"

"Is this weekend too soon?" He laughed as he nibbled a path down my neck.

"No, that sounds perfect. We'll have to tell Alice before though, right?" I whimpered when he bit me lightly at the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"Isabella, I was kidding; there's no way we could get your family and our friends together that quickly. It would take months to put a wedding together."

"How well did you say you knew me?" I teased him. "What makes you think I want a big wedding?"

"This will be your only wedding, love, don't you want the white dress and your friends to be there, maybe even your parents?" He looked down at me, concern and love glowing in his eyes.

"You know how I feel about being the center of attention, standing in front of a crowd." I shuddered. "A wedding requires both of those things to happen all while wearing heels. I want no part of it."

"We could set something up with a small group of just our closest friends. No crowd." He offered.

"If you really want it that way that works fine for me, but as far as I'm concerned a Vegas wedding with just Alice and the Major sounds perfect to me." Jasper clearly doubted what I was telling him. "I'm serious Jasper. Alice was always the one planning her wedding down to the very last detail."

"Jasper, do _you_ want a big wedding?" What if he wanted all of his friends to be there, it isn't just you getting married, I told myself firmly. "I'll plan a big wedding if that's what you'd like, even if it means me walking in heels. I love you that much." I smirked, heels weren't really that bad, but add a crowd and attention and I was sure to embarrass myself. "I want you to be happy with this 40 years down the road."

"No, no. I had the big wedding with Alice's mother. I don't want _you_ to have any regrets down the road, love."

"Then you trust me when I tell you that I'd rather have a quick wedding with just us and you'll believe me?" I smiled up at him, hoping he would understand that this is really what I want, not a big production like Alice. "We could have a reception in a few weeks and invite all of our friends…and I guess we can invite my parents if we have to. A backyard BBQ would be fun and you'd get to show off your new 'Grill of Masculinity'." I smirked at him, he laughed when I made fun of his new grill. I just thought it was so adorable how excited he got over the thing.

"I trust you absolutely. If this is what you want, I don't need a big wedding. I just need you." He slid his fingers into my hair holding my head still as he brought his lips to mine. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Jasper." I blushed, taking a deep breath before asking, "Can we really go to Vegas this weekend to get married?" I wanted so badly for this man to be mine. Now. The idea that I would belong to him the first time we made love sent chills racing down my spine, and heated my body.

"You'd really like to go to Vegas?!" He asked, just a hint of excitement entering his voice.

"Yes, if you would." I really just wanted to be with him.

"Oh yeah, I want you as my wife _now_; I don't want to wait another day." The pleasure I felt spread, encompassing me at his words.

I laughed and jumped into his arms, pulled his head down to mine, and nipped his lips. He opened for me and I moaned when he set me on the table. I panted, knowing it would be so easy to make love with him now. I craved it, I craved _him_.

"Jasper, I want you so much; I want to feel you in me." I blushed a deeper red, hoping I could get this out. "But the idea of belonging to you, being your wife, when we make love the first time…" I leaned in and whispered, "it really turns me on."

"Isabella, that is so sexy. Do you fantasize about that? Do you dream of me binding us together, irrevocably, and then claiming what is mine? I'll be gentle with you, and I'll make you scream my name." His growl was as sexy as his words. I shivered at the hint of possessiveness. Yes, I wanted exactly what he described.

"Jasper," was all I could get out. My entire body was screaming with desire. "I need you."

His chuckle a deep sexy sound. "Now I want your fantasy also. I'm going to lay you on the bed, spread you out before me, like a feast. I'm going to nibble every bit of you, suckle and taste you until you scream." His hand gently massaged my breast, his thumb moved in circles around my nipple as he told me his thoughts. "I'm going to make you my wife, then I'm going to claim every part of your body, only then will I make love to you." He grinned, knowing what he was doing to me with his every word. "And then you can do it all to me." He whispered as he nuzzled my ear, a blush sweeping across my face.

He stepped back, catching me when I fell forward, standing me on my feet. He watched me with pleasure, joy and desire in his eyes as I tried to collect myself.

"I need to call Alice if we're taking a trip to Vegas, love."

"Why don't I call Alice and have both she and the Major come over, we'll need two witnesses anyway. You can check the computer for plane and hotel information." Jasper nodded, caressing my cheek before heading into the office.

When I called Alice, I didn't tell her what was happening, just that we needed both she and the Major to come over to the house as soon as they could, and to pack a weekend bag. To say Alice was curious would be an understatement, but I wanted Jasper and I to tell her we were getting married together.

An hour later, Jasper had our plane tickets and hotel accommodations. When I'd packed my small carryon I remembered one of the lingerie pieces Alice had picked out. I found it and slipped it into my bag. We were just finishing our dessert when we heard Alice call from the front door. I nervously looked at Jasper. He tucked me under his arm as we walked into the living room.

Jasper and I sat together on the loveseat, his arm wrapped tightly around me. Alice and the Major were on the couch, she seemed about ready to spring from her seat, obviously knowing something was going on, a huge smile on her face.

Jasper spoke up first, with a kiss to the top of my head, he told Alice. "I asked Isabella to marry me, and she said yes."

Alice's scream could have awakened the dead. She jumped up and down, then yanked me up and hugged me hard, turned to Jasper. "Oh, daddy! I'm so excited for you! I knew she'd say yes. Can I plan your wedding, Bella?!"

"Well, Alice, about that. We just bought tickets to Vegas; we want to get married now." When I told her, her face dropped.

"You don't want us there?" Shock and pain clear in her voice.

"What?! Not there? You're going with us. You did bring a bag with you didn't you. I told you to bring a weekend bag. We can't get married without you guys." I was shocked she'd thought such a thing, silly Alice.

Jasper quickly went over our plans, "I've already purchased plane tickets and made hotel reservations for the four of us. We've packed and are ready to go. I though we could just wear what we're in, since you look amazing already." He looked over at me, appreciation lighting his face. When his eyes roamed over me, I knew he was thinking of the lingerie I had on under my dress. The ones he'd chosen for me would be the ones I'd be wearing when I married him; for some reason that really turned me on, and judging by the look on his face, he found it extremely arousing also.

The excitement was palpable on the drive to the airport. We parked in long term parking and rode the shuttle to the airport. Jasper glared at the driver of the shuttle when he caught the man checking out my legs. I laughed and pulled him into a seat. My laughter doubled when the Major did the exact same thing, glaring at the driver when Alice climbed aboard. Alice and I grinned at each other across the aisle.

Checking in for our flight only took a few minutes, we still had about 30 minutes before our flight, so we took a seat in one of the restaurants near our gate and each ordered a drink. Alice and I both ordered a Sex on the Beach, a nice sweet drink with just barely a hint of vodka. The guys had ordered beers, telling us there was no way they would order some frou-frou drink. We just rolled our eyes at them.

Time passed quickly as we sat talking and laughing together. When our flight was called we gathered our carry-on bags and boarded the plane. Jasper had purchased first class seats, something I'd never had the pleasure of. I relaxed into his side as we waited for the plane to finish boarding.

I must have dozed off while we waited to take off. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head. I stretched and turned my face into his neck, pressing kisses to his pulse.

"Are you awake now, baby?"

"Mmmm, yes." I snuggled closer to him.

"We'll be landing in about 30 minutes. You slept for almost the entire flight. Trying to get ahead on your sleep, love?" He whispered the last into my ear.

"Yes." I answered into his neck, laughing with him when he chuckled.

I sat up and looked across at Alice and the Major. They were talking softly together. Now would be the perfect time to get 'the story' out of Alice, she's trapped in a plane a few thousand feet in the air, she can't escape. Mwahaahaahaahaa.

I stood up to stretch; when I did, Alice asked me if she could sit with her dad for a few minutes. Mwahahah, she's playing right into my hand.

"Sure Alice." I told her innocently, well not innocently enough, Jasper shot me a funny look. I just grinned at him.

Once I was sitting next to the Major, I talked about how nice it's been getting to know him. "You know, I'm going to be your mother-in-law, once you marry Alice." I laughed, "Not that I'd expect my best friend to suddenly start calling me mom."

Alice heard this, "No, I wouldn't hold my breath on that Bella. I think I'll stick to mommy dearest." Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes.

"No, no, no." I leaned forward so I could see Alice clearly. "If you call me anything it should be; Mother, Queen of the Universe, Mistress of all She Sees. MQUMSS for short though." Our laughter brought the flight attendant back to ask if we needed anything. Basically telling us we were disturbing the other passengers.

After we'd gotten appropriately chastised, I turned to the Major. Alice was trapped next to Jasper and I have the Major cornered, so to speak. "So, Major, why is it that Alice calls you 'the Major'?"

His face broke into a grin, "She hasn't told you yet?" He laughed, looking over at Alice with love in his eyes. She met his look and grinned back, having heard my question.

"Oh, just get it over with and tell her, Major. She'd have gotten it out of me sooner or later, what with her being my 'MQMSS' or whatever." She snickered at me.

"That's MQ**_U_**MSS, Alice dear." We both laughed before I looked back to the Major.

He leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable. "Well Bella, it went something like this…"

* * *

**Mwahaahaahaahaa. **

**I'm holding the next chapter hostage!!! :) Review. Review. Review if you want to find out…**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you had fun reading it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

_I turned to the Major. Alice was trapped next to Jasper and I have the Major cornered, so to speak. "So, Major, why is it that Alice calls you 'the Major'?"_

_His face broke into a grin, "She hasn't told you yet?" He laughed, looking over at Alice with love in his eyes. She met his look and grinned back, having heard my question._

_"Oh, just get it over with and tell her, Major. She'd have gotten it out of me sooner or later, what with her being my 'MQMSS' or whatever." She snickered at me._

_"That's MQ_**U**_MSS, Alice dear." We both laughed before I looked back to the Major._

_He leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable. "Well Bella, it went something like this…"_

"It was a dark and stormy night." He began in a creepy voice, then laughed. "Okay, it was actually a sunny Saturday morning, but hey, work with me here." I laughed; Alice just rolled her eyes at him.

"You probably know I'm a History major, working on my Masters Degree here at the…"

"Yeah, Alice tells me every chance she gets." I felt bad for interrupting him, but man, he could go on when you let him talk about school and his degree. While I normally was interested, right now I had a goal I was determined to reach. Finding out 'the story'.

"Alright, well I spend a lot of time at the local museums, especially The City Museum. There is a painting that I really like to visit." Before he could go on, Alice interrupted.

"Wait, I need to tell my side of the story before you tell any more. Or they won't understand." Alice hurried on. "It was a dark and stormy night…" She burst out laughing. "Sorry! I just couldn't resist. Okay, I was using my day off to run some errands, and generally relaxing. I saw a sign for a tour at The City Museum, 'Fashion through the Ages,' that looked fascinating." I nodded; that was definitely something Alice would want to see.

About half way through the tour, we entered the Civil War era; you wouldn't believe what they were forced to wear, those poor women." She shook her head. "Anyway, the tour guide stopped in front of the best looking man I'd ever seen." She looked at me, "dark blond hair that curled over his forehead, beautiful blue eyes, and a horrible jacket over a t-shirt and jeans that just…mmmm. One fine specimen of a man, standing right in front of me. Anyway, sorry dad," she glanced apologetically at Jasper. "So the tour guide introduced this gorgeous man, 'Everyone, I'd like you to meet the Major', she said."

The Major began telling the story again. "The most beautiful creature marched right over to me and shook my hand, 'Hi, I'm Alice'." Alice laughed at the memory. "I couldn't help but join the tour and follow this enchanting woman who was chattering at me nonstop. When the tour was over, I asked her to join me for lunch at a little place close to the museum. I knew if I didn't find a way to keep her with me, I'd lose her forever." Alice giggled, then took over the telling.

"I couldn't figure out how I was going to prolong my time at the museum, I'd finished the tour, and would have started through each display if he hadn't asked me to lunch."

"After lunch with Alice," the Major continued, "we walked over to the river walk and spent hours meandering into shops, and talking. We had dinner on the river walk."

Alice picked up the telling again, "The boats were lit up as they went up and down the river walk. When he proposed to me, he took me back and we took a ride down the river in one of the boats we'd seen. He asked me to marry him just as we passed the restaurant we'd had dinner at that first night. My man's a romantic, at heart." She grinned over at him.

The Major rolled his eyes, but winked at her. "That first night at dinner, I asked her if I could take her to dinner the next night. We exchanged cell numbers."

Alice started to blush sitting over next to Jasper, so I knew we were about to find out the good stuff. "So I gave him my number, and told him, 'I'd love for you to give me a call, Major."

The Major chuckled, "I would call her to make plans for dinner, but I finally told her I couldn't figure out why she'd been calling me Major all day. She looked at me really funnily and said, 'but the tour guide introduced you as The Major, at the museum today.'" The Major had a large smile aimed at Alice now. "I remembered that I'd been standing at my great-great-great grandfather's portrait, Major Whitlock. The portrait's known as 'The Major'. He was a Confederate officer in the Civil War when he died. I'm a descendent of his eldest son. He was actually the reason I was always so interested in Civil War History, through the stories of him that have been passed down through the generations."

"Sorry, anyway, back to the topic. Alice had thought the tour guide was introducing _me_ as 'The Major'."

"And he let me call him Major ALL day long, without once correcting me!" Alice threw her hands into the air and blushed again, but smiled at the Major.

"It was cute. I liked it, baby. But then she wanted to know my real name."

"I practically had to drag it out of him, you'd think it was a horrible name, but it's absolutely normal." She shook her head at him, remembering.

"I liked you calling me Major, why fix something that's not broken. Alice wasn't having any of that though, so I finally had to break down and tell her." The Major looked at me now, "Hello I'm Peter Whitlock, how do you do Bella soon to be Brandon."

"He seemed to be so disappointed that I finally knew his name that when he picked me up for dinner the next evening, I greeted him as Major, and that's what I've called him since then."

I finally spoke up, "Then why didn't you want us to know his name?"

"Oh! I just wanted to annoy you." How very Alice of her. Jasper burst into laughter while I glared at my ex-best friend.

"Alright, love, come back over here." Jasper pushed Alice out of the seat and pulled me across the aisle and onto his lap. The kiss I gave him was meant to be quick but I was soon overwhelmed by him. Deepening the kiss and grasping his hair in my fingers I moaned softly before pulling back, moving into my seat.

Alice leaned forward, trying to catch my attention as I leaned my head against Jaspers shoulder. "Bella." She glanced up and down the isle between us, "Did you just see the flight attendant?"

I blushed a deep shade of red, "No, I was…slightly side tracked there for a minute, as you clearly saw, Alice." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, I really didn't need to see that, but _anyway_, the flight attendant just gave you the 'glare of death' while you were making out with my dad. She's been giving him the eye since we boarded, and you just clearly staked your claim on him. It was really fantastic to see her stomping by. Neither of you even noticed!"

"If you knew neither of us noticed, why'd you ask if I saw the flight attendant?"

"That was just a rhetorical question. What I really wanted to do was point out how you put her in her place, even if you didn't know you were doing it. Wait! She's coming back."

Jasper just shook his head at Alice, "Alice, you know the only woman I see is Isabella. It doesn't matter what any other woman does, I don't even notice them."

A few minutes later the flight attendant did indeed come back, practically cooing at Jasper. I leaned into his side, murmuring to him quietly, "I can't wait to get a ring on your finger."

He laughed and brought my hand up, kissing my ring finger. "I know exactly what you mean, love." He glanced up as the flight attendant passed our seats once again, holding up his hand slightly to get her attention. "Excuse me ma'am, would you please bring a drink for my fiancé and I to share? A coke perhaps. Thank you." She raised her eyebrow and looked from Jasper to me several times before leaving to get our drink in a huff.

"Man, I love you." I grinned up at him.

Just after she brought our drink the captain came over the speakers and announced that we were about to land and that all passengers were to return to their seats etc…

I'd missed the take off but the landing was kind of fun. We got off the plane and headed toward the baggage claim. We didn't have any luggage except our carry-on, but the hotel shuttle picked up guests there so that's where we headed.

The shuttle driver was a woman so it was my turn to glare at her when she ogled Jaspers butt. I stepped behind him to block her view; Jasper just snickered and pulled me into his lap as the shuttle left the airport.

The drive through the Vegas Strip was incredible. The hotels were magnificent, with lights and water fountains. The streets were teeming with people. It was too bad we were only here for one night. Our hotel looked like a palace. Once we'd all gotten off the shuttle I was glad I was wearing my favorite dress, I felt like I'd fit in with the Grecian wraparound dress. Jasper had chosen well.

Alice and I wandered the lobby while Jasper and the Major, hmm I still call him the Major, checked in. Jasper appeared before me while I was distracted by some characters that were headed into the hotels casino.

"Lets drop our bags off in our rooms; we'll meet in our room in 10 minutes." Jasper told Alice and the Major as he and I headed to the elevator.

He opened the door for me to enter first. Our room was beautiful, cream with gold and burgundy accents. I set my bag next to the king size bed and went to look out the window. I was reminded of looking out the window at the hotel before I moved in with Jasper. Telling Alice how much more I felt for Jasper than just lust. My need for him is a physical craving. I turned to see him watching me.

"Jasper, do you have any idea how much I love you?" I hoped he could see in my face exactly what he means to me. He walked over, pulling me to him.

"I know how much I love you, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head.

"I once told Alice that I felt so much more than just desire for you. Which I'll admit is pretty strong." He chuckled at me. "I have a need for you, a physical craving to be near you, to hear your voice and smell the scent of your skin. I've never been as happy as I have the last few weeks."

"Ah baby, you've made my life brighter everyday you're with me. I have something for you, if you'll wear them for me." I watched as he took several small boxes from his carryon. He handed me the first, and I flipped the box open.

"Ohhh. It's gorgeous, Jasper. It matches my engagement ring, doesn't it?" I held up the beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace, the gems sparkled in the light, the design intricate and unique. "I've never seen anything like it; it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. But Jasper, you really shouldn't have, you don't need to buy me things."

He ignored me and took it from my hands, gently laying it against my chest and clasping it under my hair. Instead of handing me the next box, he reached for my right hand and placed a matching bracelet on it. "Jasper, I've never seen anything more beautiful. I love them." I leaned into him, just needing to feel him against me. "I love you, Jasper. Thank you for the gifts."

As I studied my ring, I realized I hadn't had time to get a wedding band for Jasper. There was no way I was letting him wander around with out my ring on his finger, claiming him as _my_ husband. "Jasper, I don't have a wedding band for you."

He pulled one last thing from his pocket, showing me the men's wedding band that matched my wedding set perfectly; with tiny sapphires and diamonds embedded in the gold, circling the ring.

"I know it's not tradition for the groom to get his own ring, but when I saw this one it seemed the perfect match to yours."

"I like that our rings match, that tells other women that you're _mine_." I moved onto his lap, pressed small kisses across his jaw, and nipped at his ear.

He practically sprang to his feet. "Let's gather up Alice and the Major so I can marry you."

Before we left the hotel lobby, Jasper told me he was going to stop and order champagne to be in our room when we returned. I thought it was a lovely gesture on his part. We all made our way out of the hotel and down the strip to a small wedding chapel that had a mostly respectable look about it.

We bought the full Monty, music, pictures and flowers, and the Elvis even threw in the video for half price. Yep, that's right, it wouldn't have seemed right if Elvis hadn't married us. This was the kind of thing we could pass down to our grandkids, if we ever had any. Alice would really have to get on the ball, since I was sure Jasper wouldn't be interested in having more children with me, not when he has a daughter my age. As much as I would love to have a baby, the thought of having a baby that isn't part of Jasper, doesn't interest me at all.

I focused back on Alice and the details we were handling before the small ceremony began. She seemed strangely preoccupied, glancing at the door of the chapel every few minutes. Only when I heard a familiar booming voice did I realize what Alice was up too.

"So! You thought you could get married with out us. Hmm?!" Emmett practically yelled as he pulled Rosalie through the door behind him.

I stood there, stunned just staring as the entire Cullen family filed into the chapel lobby.

Jasper was laughing and shaking hands with Carlisle. "What are you all doing here? Alice. I'm sure my daughter had something to do with it."

Carlisle smiled over at Alice and I, "Yes, we had to hit the ground running when she called telling us that you and Bella were getting married _tonight_ and in Vegas! We couldn't let you do that with out your best friends with you could we?"

I was stunned, "But you flew all the way here? With no notice? How did you even know where to find us? What…I mean…how…I need to sit down."

Esme hugged me, explaining, "Jasper has been one of our best friends for years, and you are like a daughter to us Bella. Of course we jumped on a plane to get here in time. Alice has been calling and updating us as often as she could, and making sure you didn't begin the ceremony before we got here."

"Yeah, like we'd have let you live it down if you got married without us, your groomsmen, right Eddie?" Emmett punched Edward in the shoulder.

"Don't call me Eddie, idiot." He elbowed Emmett hard in the stomach, not even pausing before saying, "Anyway, jeez Bella, you guys don't mess around do you? It's a good thing Alice called since you guys snuck out in the middle of the night and tried to elope without us."

"I'm so sorry; it didn't even occur to me that you all would want to come with us. Jasper and I just decided that this would be perfect for us, called Alice and the Major, and hopped on the plane." I tried to continue to apologize but Esme wouldn't let me.

"Oh honey, no. We are excited and wanted to share it with you. We love you both and want this to be special."

"So now that we're here, the wedding can proceed." Emmett puffed his chest out in importance. "Yes, Jasper, I would love to be a groomsman…" he waited with his eyebrow raised.

Jasper laughed, "Emmett, Edward and Carlisle would you like to be groomsmen with the Major?"

"Actually…Jasper," I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to brave possible embarrassment and ask my question. He simply waited for me to continue. I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, I was wondering, since you have always been such a tremendous help to me, you were always there for me when I needed a shoulder, or in my case a bandage…" everyone laughed, "Well, you've always been more of a dad to me than my own father, so…" I looked over at Jasper, I can't believe how nervous I am, he winked and smiled at me, encouraging me to finish. I took a deep breath, chanting in my head, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes… "Carlisle would you walk me down the aisle?" I watched as a beautiful smile blossomed on his face.

"Oh Bella, I would be honored!" I laughed and Jasper grinned at me and winked again.

"Thank you Carlisle! Esme and Rosalie would you join Alice and be my bridesmaids?" I was sure Esme would, but I didn't know Rosalie that well, and wasn't sure if she would or not.

Surprisingly it was Rosalie that answered excitedly. "Absolutely, we'd love to, right Esme?"

"Of course Bella, I would love too."

Fifteen minutes later, flowers were ready, everyone was in place and we were ready to begin.

Alice handed me the flowers, they were surprisingly beautiful. We'd gotten to choose what kind we wanted, I'd picked daisies and red roses. Jasper had surrounded us in them when he proposed. I'd never look at them the same way. While I was choosing flowers, Jasper was picking the music.

I waited for the wedding march to begin, it was an ensemble of guitars, and was amazingly beautiful, it was perfect for us. Carlisle and I made our way down the aisle. I don't remember much of the ceremony, just the look in Jaspers eyes when I said "I do." Taking my fingers in his hand he slipped my ring on my finger, and then it was his turn. I'm glad we got the video, so I could always look back to see the look on his face when he pledged himself to me. My entire body heated up from the look he was giving me. His ring fit perfectly, I slid it onto his finger. I looked up at him, seeing the love that was shining in his eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Alice clapped, bouncing in place, waiting to hug us until after the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride." Elvis sent us both a grin.

"I love you, Isabella Brandon."

I'm now married to this amazing man. "I love you, Jasper Brandon."

We moved together for our first kiss as husband and wife. I'm sure we could have happily stood there for a while, enjoying our first embrace as a married couple if Emmett hadn't given off a war cry and Alice hadn't started laughing.

We left the chapel and walked toward our hotel, hand in hand, a gaggle of our family and friends following closely behind us.

"Come on guys, let's go celebrate!" Alice began to dance around us.

Jasper looked at her as if she were crazy. "I just married the most beautiful woman in the world, and if you think we're going anywhere but too our room; you, my lovely daughter, are insane."

Emmett booming reply and laughter could be heard blocks away, "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" He began singing "Let's talk about sex ba-by…"

I laughed as Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. Oh yeah, she's perfect for him.

Jasper and I quietly snuck away from the crowd; I waved at Esme when I saw her watching us make our escape. She smiled and waved back, not giving away our secret. I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him through the hotel lobby, impatient to get to our room. In the elevator he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me hard against his chest. He leaned down and began pressing kisses to my neck and whispering in my ear.

"You look so sexy, wife." A soft hum left my throat.

"I've been looking forward to unwrapping you all evening, Isabella. I want to see your legs in the stockings I chose and the bra and panties snug against your skin. Baby, I can't wait to kiss your entire body." I know I was moaning and gasping for breath at his words.

"Jasper, I want to touch you so badly. Can't this elevator move any faster?!"

When the elevator doors opened on our floor, we almost ran to our room. Jasper slid his card key into the lock and pushed the door open. When we'd both entered the room, he swung me around and backed me up against the door. With me pressed against the closed door, he slowly slid his hands up my sides, while my hands roamed over his hard stomach and chest. I couldn't wait to get my hands on this man.

In a low sexy voice he growled in my ear, "You, my love, are wearing entirely too many clothes."

* * *

**If I get lots of reviews!! **

**The Wedding Night will come all that much quicker!!!! (come quicker…hehehe)**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

_"Jasper, I want to touch you so badly. Can't this elevator move any faster?!" _

_When the elevator doors opened on our floor, we nearly sprinted to our room. Jasper slid his card key into the lock and pushed the door open. When we'd both entered the room, he swung me around and backed me up against the door. With me pressed against the closed door, he slowly slid his hands up my sides, while my hands roamed over his hard stomach and chest. I couldn't wait to get my hands on this man._

_In a low sexy voice he growled in my ear, "You, my love, are wearing entirely too many clothes." _

**JPOV**

I had to keep myself from tearing the dress off of my sexy new wife and ravaging her in the doorway. Although I don't think she would have objected overly much, I plan to make this a special night for my wife, even if it kills me. And it just might.

My wife. Bloody hell, how I love that.

If everything has gone according to plan, the concierge has prepared the room for us. I want her to see our honeymoon suite, but I can't seem to let her go long enough to show her.

**BPOV**

I could stand here in my husband's arms for the rest of the night. My husband, my husband, my husband. Hehehe, husband, husband, husband. Mrs. Jasper Brandon. Mrs. Isabella Marie Brandon. Crap, I sound like a 12 year old girl. All I lack is a diary to draw our initials and little hearts. I met Jasper's eyes and grinned. "You're my husband now." I actually giggled. He laughed with me, "yes, and _you_ are now my_ wife_."

"Would you think me immature if I did a quick little dance? I just need to get this out of my system."

"I would love it if you danced; go right on ahead, love." He leaned against the wall, watching me with that sexy smile on his face.

I stepped back, not really believing I was going to do this. I swung my hips and did a quick little step with my feet, turning as I moved my body. I noticed Jasper take a step towards me, then another. Two more steps and he had his hands on my hips.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, Isabella. That was incredibly hot, feel free to do that anytime. Just don't be surprised if I tackle you to the floor when you do it." With that he attacked my mouth, his tongue seeking entrance. I opened for him, sweeping across his lips and dueling with him.

I felt his hands skim down my back and across my hips. He turned me around to face the room and turned the lights on low. For the first time I got a clear view of our room. What had been a beautiful room had become an enchanted paradise. The candles were flickering around the room; I'm not sure how I missed seeing those just moments ago. Flowers were everywhere, red roses and daisy's covering every surface. Red rose petals were covering the bed, so thick I couldn't see the coverlet. A tub filled with ice held a bottle of champagne and a plate of strawberries and chocolate sauce sat beside the bed on a small table.

"Jasper, ohh love, its wonderful!" I walked over and ran my fingers through the rose petals on the bed. "They are so soft." I rubbed one against my cheek as I stood gazing around the room. "I love you so much, thank you for doing this for me."

I stepped over to him, slowly running my hand up his chest and into his hair, pulling his head down to mine. I watched him as I nipped his lips, his eyes darkening with desire. I loved that I was the one doing that to him, that I was the one creating that look of need in his eyes. My body heated up, trembling against his as he rubbed circles on my back and gently brought his hand up to cup my breast. I poured every ounce of my love for him into our kiss. Moaning as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him.

He pressed kisses to my cheeks and nose before he pulled back slightly. He ran his hands up and down my sides, stopping at the closure on my dress. He opened the wraparound, slowly pulling the material away to reveal me. Sliding the dress down my arms to drop on the floor, I stood before him in the lingerie he'd chosen for me to wear.

**JPOV**

My goddess stood before me. Her pale skin glowing in the candle light. I stepped back to look my fill, she stood in her stockings and heels, her lingerie hiding heaven from me. I knelt at her feet and slid her heels off, pressing kisses up her thighs and across her stomach. I looked up to see her gasping for air, her breasts rising quickly with each breath she took. Standing up I began to walk her backwards toward the bed.

She lifted her hands and yanked my shirt out of my pants. I unbuttoned my shirt and she pulled it down my arms, caressing my chest and shoulders, drawing a groan from me. I pulled my undershirt over my head, baring my chest to her. I smiled at her gasp, then growled when she kissed and bit my chest lightly.

Picking her up I laid her gently on the bed, in the middle of thousands of rose petals. She moaned and writhed on the bed, drawing my eyes to her body. "Isabella, I need to touch you, love."

"Please, I want to feel your hands on me, Jasper." She looked into my eyes, desire clear on her face.

I climbed onto the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her. I laid my head on her chest, gently blowing air across her skin directly above her nipple. I could see her nipple hardening beneath the fabric as I blew warm air across the silk. I pressed my lips to her nipple, licking her through the fabric. I pulled her up to me, her back arched slightly off the bed as I drew her into to my mouth through her bra. I nipped her breasts then buried my face between them. I found the clasp at her back and quickly unveiled my treasure. Using my lips and teeth I pulled the straps off of her shoulders, pressing kisses to her as the cups began to fall and reveal her pale breasts to me.

Her nipples were a lovely soft peach, standing up for me on her rounded breasts. I pressed kisses to the underside of each breast, drawing moans from her as I worked my way from one breast to the other. Finally, I could stand it no longer; I had to have her in my mouth.

She cried out when I took her nipple into my mouth, drawing hard on her, suckling her nipple as I lifted her off the bed, bringing her closer to me. "You taste so good, love. I think I should taste your other breast also." She was panting as my fingers took over for my lips; gently twisting, pinching and caressing her nipple as I moved my lips to her opposite breast.

Her moan was long and drawn out when I finally pulled her into my mouth. I gently bit down on her, and flicked my tongue across the tip of her nipple. She thrashed and whimpered against me as I devoured her. Her fingers grasping and releasing my hair. When I released her from my mouth, I breathed a stream of air across her wet nipple, as it tightened further I tugged it back into my mouth to draw deeply on again.

Her cry was musical to me. "Oh… Jaaa… ohhhh….Jaaaasperrr!"

I felt invincible; I'd brought her to orgasm with only my mouth on her breasts. I gentled her, slowly and gently suckling and licking her nipples until she was moaning softly in pleasure.

As she recovered, I began exploring her body with my lips. Her neck was flushed as I pressed kisses across her throat and onto shoulders. Her arms were delicate and soft, in the crease of her elbow I nibbled gently when she giggled. Working my way down to her hands where I kissed each finger, then slowly traveled back up to her neck.

"You are magnificent, Isabella."

"Jasper, that was, that was…I didn't even know that was possible!" She blushed at her words.

"Well love, it's a first for me too. Your body is so sensitive, I just want to devour you, baby."

"Yes, absolutely, where do you want to start?!" She laughed. "And when do I get to touch you?"

"I haven't finished with you yet." I leaned back on my elbow to look down at her. Her hair was spread out on the rose petals, brown on red. Her arms spread out, running her fingers through the petals absently. Her breasts bared and flushed, my fingers gently caressing her nipples. Drawing sexy noises from her throat that she wasn't aware she was making.

I reached over and dipped a strawberry in the chocolate, feeding the fruit to Isabella. My body clenching when her mouth closed around the strawberry, sucking lightly on my fingers. When she offered me a strawberry I bit into it. The juice dripping onto her stomach, tempting me to taste her again. I pressed the strawberry to each of her nipples, then began to suck and lick the juice from them. I followed the path down her stomach until I reached her belly button. I dipped and swirled, gathering all the juice before continuing to the edge of her panties.

"Love, you are beautiful. Your body calls to me, I need to see you…all of you. I've dreamt of you all day, imagining your bra cradling your breasts for me. Your panties nestled against you, _moving_ against you." I skimmed my fingers down the edge of her panties, tracing the line of her hip and thigh. "Oh baby, you're wet for me aren't you?" I growled at her.

"Jas..Jasper, I _ache_ for you. Please, I need you. I need you, _please_."

"I know you do, baby." I untied the ribbons at her hips that held her panties on. "I'm going to take care of you, love. But I need to see you first." I pulled the silk that covered her off, revealing heaven to me. I pressed one gentle kiss against her before I stood up, pulling off the rest of my clothes. Isabella watched as I slid my boxers down, her eyes sparkling with love and desire. Leaning up she grasped my hand, pulling me onto the bed as she lifted herself onto her knees.

"Jasper, you are incredibly gorgeous." Her hands were driving me crazy, flitting across my chest, abdomen, thighs, touching me, holding me. "I want to touch you everywhere. I want to look at you for hours." My control was almost gone, lying next to her and loving her, now with her hands on me; what little control I had left was quickly slipping away.

**BPOV**

I couldn't get enough of him; I wanted to touch him everywhere. He was gasping as I ran my hands across his taut abdomen and lower, but finally I could touch him. His grip on my hips was strong; he seemed to be holding on for dear life as I ran my fingers around him, caressing him from base to tip. His shutter and groan were cut off when he took my mouth.

His hands captured mine, pulling them away from him. "Love, bloody hell, you're killing me here." He looked down into my eyes as he laid me onto the bed, my hands lifted above my head near the pillows. "I love you, Isabella. I need to make you mine now, love." He caressed my stomach as he shifted his hand moving it down to caress me.

At the caress of his fingers I couldn't help but cry out. "Please Jasper…I ache."

He positioned himself. I could feel him, hard against me. When he began to press into me gently, I whimpered at the feeling, the pain of being stretched to accommodate him combined with the ache of needing him so badly.

"Shhh, love. I know it's tight, baby. Hell you feel so good. It'll only ache for a few minutes, my love." He slowly began to work into me little by little. Pressing in a little more each time, then pulling back out, as he filled more and more of me. When he finally reached my barrier he continued to pump slowly in and out before resting against it. The pressure was uncomfortable, but the unbearable ache for him was so much stronger. I wanted to be filled by him.

"Isabella." I looked up into his eyes. "I love you, my Isabella. Who do you belong to, my love?"

"You, Jasper." I cried out as he quickly pulled back then thrust forward breaking through my barrier, seating himself fully inside me, filling me completely.

"As I belong to you, my Isabella." He was breathing hard, "I love you. You feel so good, so tight and hot, baby." He stared down into my eyes, and so quietly I almost didn't hear him he whispered, "I am yours."

**JPOV**

I tried not to move, but she felt amazing, wrapped so tightly around me. This woman is mine. "Mine" I whispered into her hair.

"Mine." She told me softly. I pulsed and throbbed inside her when she made her claim on me as well.

"Yes, I am yours, love." She moaned, tightening her legs around me, pushing me further inside her.

I wanted to move, but held myself still, deep inside her, waiting for her pain to lessen. "You feel so good to me, love."

"Jasper, this will sound so stupid, but you're _inside_ me." She sounded almost amazed.

"Yes, love. I'm inside you." I couldn't help but move a little at her words. She groaned with me. "Does it still hurt, love?"

"Only a little." She smiled up at me.

I leaned down to kiss her lips, knowing that as I did I would pull out just a little. When I pushed back in, her moan was full of pleasure.

"More, Jasper."

Her moans and sighs were intoxicating, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I reached down to caress her with my fingers as I pulled her nipple into my mouth, suckling her. My hips pumping against hers powerfully as her cries mounted.

Her cries were beautiful, but when she shouted my name at her release I wasn't able to hold on any longer. My own shout was deafening as I emptied myself deep inside her.

My hips continued to move gently against hers as our breathing began to calm.

"I love you more than you can know, wife." I whispered against her lips as I pulled her tightly to me, craving the contact.

"I love you too, husband." She sighed against my neck as she drifted into a peaceful, exhausted sleep, with our bodies still joined.

* * *

**The Wedding Night…Well, what did you think?!!! **

**When I get to 300 reviews I'll post the next chapter. **

**(They just might be in the shower…no wait, thats Chapter _15!_ But Chapter 14 is Lemonishious, or Lemontastic. Either way you get Lemons lemons lemons lemons...**

**Review, Review, Review!!!!**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I just want to apologize for asking for such a huge number of reviews! 50 reviews _is _a bit much! I'm happy to get 20-25, so I admit, I got a little carried away there for a second. Thank you BriyerRose for pointing this out. I should have paid more attention to what I was doing. It was in no way meant as a slight for all of my faithful reviewers! **

**AN: Empath'sGirl asks a good question - Why is Bella acting immature? (I assume this is in reference to the beginning of the Chapter 13) It's a sad tale actually, well, not really. I'm slightly embarrassed to admit that _I_ did that right after I got married. Of course I was a little younger than Bella is in the story; but my family laughed for weeks after the wedding because I referred to my husband, as "My Husband" for everything. "I'm not sure where my husband is." or "My husband went to get the bags out of the car." or "Yes, husband, I can pass the mashed potatoes." I know its rather pathetic... :) At least Bella acknowledged that she was acting younger than her age. he he he (self deprecating shrug)**

**_You all asked for a little more of dominant Jasper, well, here you go. Hope it's not over the top! Or not enough over the top. he he. Enjoy._**

**Chapter 14**

**JPOV**

"_I love you more than you can know, wife." I whispered against her lips, as I pulled her against me, wanting the contact._

"_I love you, husband." She sighed against my neck as she drifted into a peaceful, exhausted sleep._

**BPOV**

I woke up to the incredible feeling of Jaspers fingers slowly caressing me. A soft moan escaping as his fingers moved in delicious patterns. "Jasper." I sighed into his neck.

"How do you feel, love?" He continued his movements, pausing for a second as I shuddered at the feelings coursing through me.

"Please, don't stop." I'd die if he stopped what he was doing. His fingers moved faster and he dipped his head to my breast. The wet heat of his mouth on my nipple as he drew it in, was amazing. Each time he flicked his tongue across the tip of my nipple a shock was sent shooting straight to my core. "Jasper...oh...aaaahhhh. Don't stop, _please_."

He changed his pace slightly. At the same time he bit down lightly on my nipple. I couldn't stop my scream as I shuddered beneath him. My body convulsing as he pressed kisses across my breasts, licking and flicking my nipples as I shook from his caresses. He slowed as I moaned through the pleasure, gentling me as I floated back down to Earth. After several deep breaths, I looked up into his face. "What a wonderful way to wake up." I told him when he smiled down at me.

"You're not hurting are you? I used a warm cloth to clean you while you slept. I hoped it would help ease any discomfort you feel after last night."

"I'm a little tender, but nothing hurts. Don't worry, Jasper, I'm fine." His concern for me warmed my heart. But his actions, as his hands ran up and down my leg, heated my body.

"I want you, Jasper. I want to feel you inside me again."

"It's too soon, baby. I'd hurt you if I was in you again so soon."

"But I want…"

"No, love." He looked down into my eyes; I could see that he was serious. "I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you, and that would."

"Okay." I sighed, clearly showing my displeasure at his stubbornness. Before he knew what I was doing I pushed him onto his back, leaning over him as my hands investigated his chest and taut abs. His breathing hitched as I began pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders.

His golden skin was flushed when I looked down at him; his eyes at half mast, desire swimming in his eyes as he watched me rub my hands over his body.

I got to my knees beside him, and dipping a strawberry in the chocolate sauce I drew designs on his chest. My first taste of him, I swept my tongue across his shoulder following the path of the chocolate; leaving a sticky trail behind me. I nibbled and licked my way from his shoulder across his chest and down his stomach. When I'd licked all the sauce off of him he was groaning and had fisted his hands into the quilt and was crushing the rose petals.

His body glistened with sweat, the muscles in his abdomen and legs tightened, waiting for my next move, my next touch. When I finally dragged my fingers down toward his shaft, his breathing became labored. I smiled at the affect I have on this man. Instead of going straight to the prize though, I meandered around, building the tension in him. He wouldn't know when I was finally going to caress him, and waiting was beginning to drive him crazy; his muscles jerking with each touch to his leg, hip or stomach. When I began to draw designs with my fingers he growled at me, I chuckled at him. He didn't try to hurry things up, knowing I was truly enjoying teasing him.

He shouted when my hand finally grasped him. I tightened my fingers around him, slowly pumping up and down his shaft. I was enjoying watching his body's reactions to the things I was doing. His breathing was erratic, groans escaping him every so often. When I began to massage his balls, he gasped, "Isabella! Bloody hell, love! I'm going to…" I cupped him in my other hand, moving my hand faster on him. With both of my hands working I watched his entire body arch as he roared, "Isaaabelllla!" I continued stroking him; I loved how it felt as he jerked in my hands, groaning as his orgasm swept through his body.

I continued rubbing gently, caressing him as his body relaxed into the bed again. He pulled my head down, the kiss we shared was passionate, my hands found their way up his chest, to his head where I my fingers became knotted in his hair.

He lay with his eyes closed, breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly. I found a washcloth in the bathroom. Once the water was hot, I wet the cloth and carried it back to the bed. He seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep as I watched his face, falling even more in love with this incredible man. I cleaned his stomach and hips with the warm cloth, he groaned when I gently wrapped him in the cloth, wiping away the evidence of our activities. I looked down at him as with slow caresses my hands moved up and down his body. With a second warm cloth I washed his chest, wiping away the sticky chocolate sauce I'd used on him.

As I stood to take the cloth back to the bathroom, he caught my arm. "Where are you headed, wife?"

I laughed at his obvious enjoyment at using the word wife. "I thought I'd clean up a bit, you were pretty sticky and I wanted you comfortable while you slept." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I crossed my arms, covering my breasts when I noticed where his gaze had drifted. A little late for modesty now, but I couldn't seem to help it.

"Don't hide from me, love. You are beautiful, and I love to look at you." He looked deeply into my eyes, serious when he went on. "Who do you belong too, love?" He watched me, waiting for my answer.

His slightly possessive words sending desire racing through me. "You, Jasper. I belong to you."

"And who do I belong too?" He froze after asking the question, as if he were unsure of my answer. Crazy man.

"You are _mine_, Jasper." I told him forcefully. He relaxed at my words.

"Why then do you hide yourself from me, love?" He waited patiently for me to answer.

I fidgeted, "I've never had a man look at me the way you do." I hoped this would explain what I meant, even though I wasn't sure myself.

"No, baby, that isn't why you hide from me. Tell me, love."

I thought frantically, what was he looking for? Why _did_ I hide from him, we'd been intimate for hours. What was different now from before? I sighed as I realized what he was looking for. I couldn't tell him about my insecurities. Embarrassed I looked away, but he took my face between his hands, bringing my eyes back to his.

"I love you, Isabella. Please tell me, love." He didn't release my face as he waited for my answer.

I closed my eyes, seeking the last shield I had against him.

"Don't. Don't shut me out. Look at me, this is important. Tell me, love. Why do you feel like you need to hide from me?"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for him to scoff or laugh at me when he found out. "I know I'm not shaped…" I sighed quietly, "I don't have curves like most women. I don't want to disappoint you." I whispered the last, feeling foolish and small. "You're perfect Jasper, and you deserve someone as perfect as you are, not someone flat as a pancake with no hips. Crap! I practically look like a boy!"

For several seconds he just looked at me, I hated that my eyes were teary, giving away how unsure of myself I felt.

He gently wiped away the tear that escaped and ran down my face. He dropped his hand to my breast, squeezing and teasing my nipple as he watched me. "Your breasts blush and your nipples harden when I look at you. You fit perfectly into my hand, and you taste delicious when I suckle your nipple. You are _perfectly_ shaped, your hips graceful, curving and enticing me. You are most definitely _not_ shaped anything like a boy. Your beauty stuns me, and I am fortunate to have you in my life," he growled and added, "and in my bed. I love how you respond to me."

He rolled my nipple between his fingers, looking down at me again. "Are your breasts perfect?" He waited with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem to think so." I whispered to him.

He nodded, "Do your breasts fit into my hands, as if they were made for me?" He asked me softly.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Say it, Isabella." His voice was just a bit harder.

With a deep breath I answered, "Yes, my breasts fit into your hands."

"Tell me all of it, baby." His fingers tugged my nipples harder waiting for me to answer.

"My breasts fit perfectly into your hands, as if they were made for you."

"Yes they are perfect to me, love. What about your nipples, what do I think of them?" His voice was rough. He continued tugging and rolling the sensitive tips, it felt incredible, what he was doing with just two or three fingers. I couldn't stop the moan, both at his words and what he was doing to my breasts.

I groaned when I answered him. "You love my nipples; they get hard when you look at them. You like to lick and taste them." I was gasping now, "I love it when you pull them hard into your mouth, Jasper. It feels…ohhh." I couldn't finish. He had his lips on my nipple, suckling it strongly into his mouth, while his fingers tugged and pinched the other.

He lifted his head after several minutes. "And even though I can't show you right now, I love how your hips cradle me. I fit so tightly inside you, your hips holding me when we're together."

I stared up at him for a few minutes, thinking of how he'd told me and demonstrated how he felt. "How do you know exactly what to say to me? I've felt this way for years, and for the first time, I feel as if my body might actually be…pretty. How do you do it?"

"I love you. The way I look at your body is through the love I feel for you, but also because, you _are_ beautiful. You just need to realize it." He held my face, kissing me softly on the lips, "How about a shower, love?" He pulled me up, wrapping me in his arms as we stood next to the bed, simply holding one another.

* * *

**Crap, now I feel guilty for asking for reviews. But hey, they really do make my day brighter. I plan to post Chapter 15 Monday night. **

**I'd really like to get to 300 reviews but I plan to post either way. :) **

**Thank you to all of my fans for reading my story. I love that there are so many people interested!**

**Review, Review, Review!!!!**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

_He held my face, kissing me softly on the lips, "How about a shower, love?" He pulled me up, wrapping me in his arms as we stood next to the bed, simply holding one another._

"That sounds great. Ummm, are we going to shower together?" Ohhh, _love_ that idea. A hot wet Jasper, oh yeah, count me in. I'm pretty sure my eyes were glazed over with lust as I looked him up and down. His body responded to my blatant perusal, and my imagination went wild.

Jasper would be standing under the spray of the shower; droplets of water sliding down his chest and across his hard stomach. His staff would be hard, standing away from his body, water dripping off the tip…

"Shower. _Now._" I lead him into the bathroom, turning the shower on full blast before I picked the soap up and unwrapped it. "I'm pretty sure it's a wife's duty to lather and wash her husband the morning after their wedding." I told him as seriously as I could.

His eyes brightened, "Yes, I'm sure you're right! And we wouldn't want to neglect our duties. I'll have to lather my wife also." My entire body flushed as he looked at me hotly.

He helped me in first, then climbed in and closed the shower curtain behind us. I wet my hair quickly and brought the soap to a lather in my hands. Once he was wet, standing under the shower head, I knelt at his feet and washed up his legs, caressing the long muscles as I glided up toward his rear. I soaped around to the back of his hard thighs, the muscles tense as I skimmed my soapy hands over them. I massaged his rear, the soap making my hands slippery as I kneeded and grasped his perfect ass.

When he turned toward the water, I stood up to wash his back, working the soap into a thick lather as I moved across his lower back and over his hips. Sliding my hands up to his shoulder blades he moaned out a long sigh. Turning him back toward me, I pressed kisses to his chest before bringing my hands from his neck to skim over him. The muscles ripples when I ran my fingers lightly across then, from one shoulder down to his navel and up to the other. When he growed I began to work my way back down again. I lathered the soap in my hands again so they were slippery when I reached him, hard and ready.

I cupped his balls in both of my hands, gently massaging the soap into him. I slowly moved up to his shaft. Kneeling in front of him now, I began stroking him from base to tip, lathering him as I massaged him. The first full stroke from base to tip had him groaning aloud.

"I've got to make sure you're very clean, so I'll pay extra attention here." It was a silly thing to say, but Jasper didn't seem to mind. His head was thrown back, and he was growling low in his throat.

I knew what I wanted to do before we even came into the bathroom. I wanted to taste him, to put my mouth on him, but…what if I do it wrong? I've never done this before, and if he doesn't like it or I screw it up… I'd almost talked myself out of it, but then he gasped "Isabella that feels wonderful, you're perfect, baby."

I turned him into the water, rinsing the soap from his body, as I continued stroking him. When I guided him to turn back toward me he was looking down, watching my hands on him. I looked up, meeting his eyes as I brought him to my mouth. His eyes widened as he watched me lick him delicately just at the tip of his shaft. He groaned and grabbed the shower curtain with one hand and my shoulder with the other. Never taking his eyes off of me.

With my eyes locked on his, I slowly put my mouth on him, pressing a kiss softly to him. When I tasted him for the first time, I couldn't go slow any longer. I moaned at his flavor and sucked him into my mouth, savoring the feel and taste of him.

"Bloody Hell!" His shout would have startled me if I hadn't been so absorbed in him. I wrapped my hands around his back, pulling him closer to me, as my tongue massaged the underside of his shaft. When I moaned, the vibrations in my mouth and throat must have pushed him closer to the edge. I began to massage him with my hands while I sucked and flicked him with my tongue. With a roared "Isaaabelllla! Bloody freakin' hell!" He pulled out of my mouth and came on my breasts, the shower curtain falling down around us.

He stood in front of me panting, holding onto the wall of the shower with one hand and caressing the side of my face with the other. "Love, that was…wow…I had no idea…how did you…bloody hell." He finally just knelt down in front of me and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you, baby. I didn't mean to come on your breasts. It surprised me, you moaned and massaged me and I just lost it." He looked down at my breasts, his eyes darkening, "I had no idea how hot it would be to see your breasts covered in…me. That was probably more than you wanted to know though." He picked up a wash clothe, gently cleaning me off.

"I always want to know what you like, especially things like that." I know I was blushing, "I liked your response. I wasn't sure I was doing it right; I've never done it before and…why is the shower curtain on top of us?"

His face flushed slightly, "I might have pulled it down." He gave me a crooked smile. "I wasn't expecting you to do that for me, it was unbelievable baby, you were incredible."

Without the shower curtain up, we had to climb out and dry ourselves and the floor. I blow-dried my hair quickly, and went to find my bag. I remembered the bridal lingerie I'd brought but hadn't gotten to wear yet, fished through my bag and pulled it out. I glanced over at Jasper to see him fully dressed and watching me with predatory eyes. He stalked over, picked up the white lingerie and knelt down so I could put my feet in. He pulled it up my legs, pressing soft quick kisses to my thighs then ran his fingers gently across me, pressing deep inside me with one finger. I moaned and a shiver raced down my body as he pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth, pressing a quick kiss to me before covering me with my panties.

The corset was snug, and barely covered my nipples. He put it around me, fastening it quickly, then turned me around to face him. I enjoyed the feeling of his hands on me as he lifted my breasts slightly, before adjusting the corset, moving it into place.

"What did you bring to wear?" He looked toward my bag, pulling out my jeans, and t-shirt. He continued fishing through my bag until he found my socks, and tennis shoes. Bending back down he fitted my socks on my feet, and pulled my jeans up my legs; caressing me through the fabric of my panties then my jeans. My t-shirt was put over my head, and I slid my arms into the sleeves, as he bent to kiss each breast before covering them with my shirt.

"You just dressed me." I was a bit stunned. That he would put that much effort into making me feel, I don't even know…beautiful, desirable, wanted?

"Yes, you don't mind do you? I really turns me on to know I did it for you." He shrugged, embarrassed almost.

I leaned into his chest, whispering, "You should know how wet I was when you put my panties on me." I flushed remembering how his finger felt when it caressed me. "I love how you make me feel. I love how I'm learning new things about you, what you like and what you like to do." Trying to be as honest with him, I mumbled, "I love it when you're a little dominant, it makes me hot…everything you do turns me on, Jasper."

He froze, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to have heard me or not. "You like it when I'm a little dominant." He stated it but it was clearly a question. When I didn't answer, he lifted my face to his, "Isabella, answer me." He growled lightly.

I blushed a bright red, "Yes, okay? The few times you've done it, it drove me crazy. Alright?!" Now I was embarrassed and a little angry that I'd said anything in the first place, and even more irritated that he'd made me say it again.

He pulled me against him, "Do you feel what you do to me when you say things like that? I'm naturally a dominant person, Isabella. That I won't scare you if I get a little dominant with you is a relief. Not only that, but now that I know it makes you hot, it's really hard for me to let you leave our bed. I think that is part of us being perfect together. The things I can't help being, are things that turn you on."

The knock on the door came just minutes after we were both dressed. Jasper opened the door to find the entire crew standing outside our room.

I was glad, they hadn't come by 10 minutes ago, they would definitely have heard Jasper's shout while we were in the shower.

Emmett burst into our room ahead of everyone else. "Well, we know Jasper's well taken care of; just a few minutes ago the entire floor heard him yell 'bloody freaking hell!" He looked over at me with an appreciative look in his eye. "Go Bella! I never knew you had it in you."

Jasper stepped in front of me, evidently not liking the look Emmett was giving me. "Yes, and you won't ever find out either." He actually sounded menacing! His fists were clenched at his sides. The dominant part of my man was in evidence now.

Alice stepped in quickly, before things could get out of hand. "Jeez daddy! He's not trying to poach on your territory! He's like a big brother to Bella, he's not interested in her that way _at all_, just calm down." She said all this in a soothing voice.

Could he be jealous? Of Emmett?! Bloody hell, as he likes to say. It made me throb, that he'd staked a claim on me, in front of the entire family. I loved it!

Emmett had backed up several steps, realizing that Jasper had seen his comments as a challenge. Rosalie stepped in beside Emmett, "What did he say this time? Emmett, you have got to think before you speak, baby."

I ran my hand up and down Jasper's back, leaning into him, trying to sooth him as Emmett and Rosalie argued. He relaxed slightly, bringing his hand up to my neck and running his fingers through my hair. I'm pretty sure he was stroking my hair more to calm himself than to caress me.

Emmett looked at her, "How do you know I said something wrong?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Because Jasper looks ready to rip you to pieces, and he's standing protectively in front of his _new_ wife." She stressed the word new. "You probably busted in here making comments about her prowess, since we all heard him a little bit ago." She shrugged apologetically at Jasper. "He's acting like any man would if someone came onto their wife, _in front_ of them. I'll remind you of my Econ Professor. If I remember correctly, you gave him a black eye, and we weren't even engaged yet!"

Emmett finally looked like he was beginning to see the light, "Ahhh, sorry Jazz, she really is like a little sister to me, and that's just plain gross. No offense Bella." I rolled my eyes at him.

When Jasper still didn't relax any further, even with Emmett's explanation, I rolled my eyes at Alice, who was sitting on the Majors lap, with a grin on her face. I pulled Jasper down into a seat, and sat on his lap so I could see into his face. When he was finally looking into my eyes, I asked him, "Who do you belong to, Jasper?"

He knit his eyebrows before answering, "You, Isabella." I could tell he wondered where I was going with this.

"And who do I belong to?" The smile that crossed his face was heart stopping when he realized I was staking my own claim on him, as well as submitting to him…a little.

"You belong to me." He growled before dragging me in for a passionate kiss. I completely forgot about the others in the room. That is until Emmett opened his mouth again.

"Rose, I know you and I aren't this bad." I more heard than saw Rosalie slap the back of his head.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I just can't say…cock. My _mom_ could be reading this! (Insert shudder here.) hehehe**

**Did it seem repetative to anyone? I don't want to keep repeating the same things. Let me know!**

**I got over 300 Reviews!!!!! Yay you guys!!! I'm feelin' the love!!!**

**I'm shootin' for about 20-25 reviews for this chapter, lets see if we can do it!!! (that would put it at about 330 if we make it :D )**

**Review, Review, Review!!!! Should be updating with Chapter 16 Tuesday night/ early Wednesday morning, depending on your timezone. (That's for you** **Bobbie Jo 1975, hope your day goes better!)**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**AN: Here's a fun chapter with several lemons and a little of Bella in control :D Let me know what you think. I'm loving the reviews from everyone! They really make my day brighter. **

**AN: I had to make several adjustments to the story after my 4 year old got on my computer while I was proofreading one last time. (I really needed a potty break, and should have closed my computer so he couldn't "help me out" with my story) So if you see any, "rwfd slljfinvk ldsvis", that just don't really seem to enhance the story, let me know and I'll take care of it. (Yep, that's an actual quote that I copied and pasted from his writing endeavour, so it's not meant to signify bad words.) I read through it several times and am pretty sure I got everything, but i've been known to miss things once or twice.**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

We spent part of the day seeing Vegas, after they dragged us from our room. I'd have prefered to strip Jasper out of the clothes he'd just put on and have my way with him, but with everyone standing their grinning at us, I caved.

I talked Jasper into taking $20 and going to a casino. No luck for us, I think I only made about $4, total we only made $10. At least we didn't lose anything. We didn't have time to watch a show since we had to catch our plane home.

The trip home was uneventful, if you don't count the ongoing commentary between Edward and Emmett. Or the orgasm Jasper gave me on the plane, while I was pretending to sleep.

I was leaning against Jasper, not really tired, but relaxed in my husbands arms. I still get a thrill out of calling him 'husband'. He asked the flight attendant, this one much kinder, and more interested in Edward than Jasper, for a blanket and pillow for me. He covered me with the blanket, lowering his tray table for his coffee.

He had been rubbing my thigh beneath the blanket, when he got nearer the apex of my thighs with his fingers. My head was on his shoulder, so my indrawn breath and whispered, "ohhh" didn't go unnoticed by him. He was unhurried in his movements, as he moved closer and closer to my heat, finally caressing me through the fabric of my jeans, applying pressure at times and just lightly flicking his fingers at others.

He drank his coffee and spoke to the Major across the aisle, all while caressing me. Quiet moans or sighs would whisper past my lips. Periodically he would press a kiss to my head or murmur too me, softly saying "I know, baby" or "shh, relax love." After an hour and a half of his touching and stroking I was becoming frantic, nearing orgasm. I tried closing my legs, blocking myself from him, but he merely pushed them apart, whispering, "No, love."

Just then he changed the pace and pressure of his fingers and I gasped, "ohhh…Jaaas" under my breath. I didn't get his name out before he put presure right where I needed it. I knew he was watching as I arched slightly against him, trying not to reveal what he was doing to me to anyone around us. When the orgasm finally swept over me, he whispered, "that's right, come for me baby. No one else will ever know. You make me so hard for you, love." He continued softly, but I was moaning into his shoulder, trying to cover the small noises I was making as his fingers continued to work. When the pleasure finally lessened, I was able to relaxe back into my seat, his fingers still lightly caressing me, gentleing me as I caught my breath.

He continued his conversation with the Major, almost as if he hadn't just given me a mind blowing orgasm in the middle of a crowded airplane. I sucummed to sleep, resting deeper into his side. He woke me with a kiss and whispered, "Isabella, we're getting ready to land. Wakeup, love." I stretched, arching my back, the throb between my legs reminding me of how I'd spent most of the trip back with his fingers caressing me. My eyes jerked up to his, he looked down at me, desire darkening his eyes. He was as affected as I was.

Still, I shook my head at him, "I can't believe you did that!" I told him under my breath. A sexy smile spread across his face before he pulled me to him, I opened to him, needing to taste him as much as he seemed to need me.

We could have stayed like, but just then Emmett laughed and Edward called over him "Not in front of the kids! Jeez, Jasper, your daughter is sitting right here. Your going to corrupt her!" At Emmett's snort Alice shouted, "Emmett, shut up you fool, or I'll tell Rosalie about the time…"

"Okay, okay! Your evil Alice." Emmett grumbled interupting her before she could say anything incriminating.

Rosalie piped in, "Oh no, Alice. I want to know about the time…" she waited for her to answer.

Alice finally laughed, "Actually Rosalie, I didn't have anything particular in mind. But knowing Emmett, there has to be _something_ he wants kept quiet. I figured I could hold it over his head." She laughed again when Rosalie agreed.

We landed shortly after that, it was already late in the evening, so we all headed in different directions. Alice and the Major…I just can't seem to call him Peter, climbed straight into their car when they got to our house and headed to their apartment. We all have work tomorrow and we'd had a very eventful weekend, everyone was ready for a rest. I carried my bag inside and unpacked, then went looking for Jasper.

"Jasper? Where are you?" I'd looked all over the house for him, I heard him call from the backyard. I joined him and we sat together in the patio swing, just relaxing, looking up at the stars.

"Did you need me for something? Or were you just craving my company?" He laughed as he asked.

"Both." I grinned up at him. "I wanted to tell you that I plan to talk to the Principal and Super Intendent tomorrow at school and let them know we got married this weekend. I'm not sure when I'll announce it to the entire staff; I was thinking maybe the Christmas Party. That's the first time we'll all be together, and you'll be there with me so they can all meet you then too. What do you think?"

"That's up to you, love, but Christmas is still two months away, that's a long time to keep our marriage on the down low, and people might think we are trying to hide it. Especially since you married a man 17 years your senior _and_ who happens to be your best friends father." He didn't seem worried about it, rather he was just making a general observation.

"That is a good point, two months is a long time. I don't want anyone to get the impression that we're hiding our relationship. All my teacher buddies are going to notice my wedding ring anyway. That's not the type of thing people are going to overlook." I admired the ring on my finger, reaching over to hold Jasper's hand, rubbing my fingers over his wedding band.

I thought for a few minutes as we continued to rock gently in the swing as I cuddled up against his side. "Oh! I have an idea. Can you get away at lunch tomorrow? Would Esme be able to handle things for a couple of hours if you came to the school and had lunch with me? We have a convocation tomorrow afternoon that all of our kids will participate in. Some of the teachers will have to be in the gym with them, but we should be able to see most of them. That will also give my class a chance to meet you and I can explain that I have a new name. A name that you gave me when I married you."

"Yeah, that should work. I'll let Esme know I'll be leaving the site for lunch and won't be back for a few hours."

"Good, now that we have that all worked out Mr. Brandon. I think it high time you took care of your wife. And don't even try to convince me that I'm too sore. Because I'm not having any of it." With that I striped my shirt off over my head and tossed it behind me into the yard, my jeans soon joining it. I stood in my bridal corset and panties set, he watched as I reached around to unfasten the corset, biting my lip as I tried to reach all the latches.

"Turn around baby, and I'll unhook it." I turned and he quickly unfastened the last hooks, dropping my corset, before skimmed his hands around to hold my breasts in his hands. I leaned back against him as he palmed and massaged my breasts, periodically tugging on my nipples. "Oh, Jasper." I was gasping by the time I stepped away. I turned and pulled his shirt over his head quickly while he was still staring at my breasts.

"Take off your jeans, Jasper," I told him in a soft voice, "then I'll take off my panties." I waited to see what he would do.

He yanked his jeans down, flipping them off of his feet, further into the yard than my shirt. He wasn't wearing boxers. "Bloody hell" I whispered.

"We've only been married one day and you already cuss like me. You make me proud, I'm married to the perfect woman." His eyes swept down my body. "You said you'd take off your panties for me." He sat back down on the swing and watched as I slid my panties down my legs, I stepped out of them and then walked slowly back to the swing. His hand coming up to hold my hips when I reached him.

I straddled him kissing his hard as his hands roamed over my body. I was already so wet from the day we'd spent together; it seemed that no matter what he did, he turned me on. I waited, poised for several seconds with him waiting at my entrance, before I slowly slid down onto him. His shout of "Bloody hell!" was loud after the quiet of the evening. I was still a little tender, but the sensation of being filled by him was incredible. Once I was seated all the way down I simply rested on him. I hadn't realized that I was gasping for breath until then.

"Jasper, do we have neighbors that are going to come and investigate if I scream in a little while?" His eyes darkened at my words.

"No, you can be as loud as you want." I grinned at him, enjoying the tension we were building.

I slowly raised and lowered myself just an inch, moaning and letting my head fall back.

"Tell me how it feels, Isabella." Jasper spoke in a low voice.

"I feel so full; you are so hard inside me." I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face into his neck.

"Don't move, Jasper. Just feel me, tight around you." He was nipping at my exposed shoulder now.

I started to do a slow easy glide up and down him, chills running up my spine at the sensation of him, solid inside me, moving against the sensitive nerves. When I picked up my rhythm, moving faster, the strokes sent shock waves through me. The feeling completely different than before. I changed rhythms, rocking my hips against his.

As my orgasm began to build, I fought to slow my pace. I couldn't help the gasps and moans that were coming from me, and I wanted Jasper right there with me. When he groaned and his head fell back I picked up my pace again. Working him inside me, alternating between slow sensuous strokes and fast strong strokes. When his fingers touched my sensitive core, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight it for long. I rode him hard, my hands grasping his hair, his chest, his arms anything I could reach.

"Jasper, ohh…harder…I need you…harder…" he answered me a low rumble in his throat.

"I know, baby…you feel so tight, so good…you're so good, baby…"

I might have lasted a little longer but his fingers were driving me toward the edge, and when I arched my back he sucked my nipple into his mouth. I screamed. "Jaaaasperrr, oh god…ohhh…" and with a roar as he came, buried deep inside me.

When I finally came back too myself I was slumped against his chest. Every ounce of energy gone from my body. I listened to his heart pounding, his ragged breathing while I fought for a full breath of air.

As we sat there, I realized something. Something very important. "Jasper?" I waited to see if he was conscious.

"Yes, love?"

I was suddenly extremely nervous, my heart pounding in my chest now, sweat breaking out on my forehead. "We haven't been using a condom." I whispered to him.

He never stopped rubbing my back, and the swing didn't stop rocking back and forth, doing wonderful things to our joined bodies. But he didn't say anything.

"And I'm not on any type of birth control." I waited, but still nothing. My nerves were getting the better of me. "I'm so sorry; I should have thought of this earlier, it's my entire fault. You don't want another baby; your baby is _my_ age. What was I thinking, Jasper, I'm so, so sorry."  
I hadn't realized tears were sliding down my face, until he wiped one away.

"Isabella. Love, you need to calm down." He stroked my hair, waiting for me to stop crying and draw in a full breath.

I leaned back so I could see his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think of it until just now."

"Love, why do you think I wouldn't want a baby of ours?"

"You never said anything, and I'd just assumed that you wouldn't want to start all over, Alice is getting married in a few months." I paused, "_Do_ you want another baby?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, Isabella. I would love for us to have a baby. As long as I'm having a baby with you it would be a wonderful adventure. I want to seeing you rounded, pregnant with my child. Little Bella's or Jasper's running around the house. I'd like to have some time with just the two of us, but if we got pregnant yesterday or today, I would be happy about it."

"I love you, Jasper. I would like to have some more time with just us also, but would be happy either way. I thought I was giving up having children, and I was fine with that. But now you've given me that back. I don't deserve you, and I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't want more children, that was kind of selfish or, or…_something_ of me. I'm sorry I didn't ask you about it earlier."

I was cuddled up to his chest, so he carried me to bed. "I'll make an appointment for birth control, and if we didn't get pregnant last night or just now, we can try again later." I was comfortable in the arms of the man I love, I was the happiest I ever remember being. As sleep crept up on me I heard him whisper, "I'll also enjoy making a baby with you, love." I giggled at his words. That was the last thing I remember before I slept.

* * *

**Too Be…pregnant. Or not to be…pregnant. _That_ is the question.**

**Tell me what you think... Trying to get to 350 reviews this time! :D**

**I'm still working on Chapter 17, I'm hoping to have it ready to post VERY soon, Wednesday midnight is my goal, cross your fingers :D**

**Review, Review, Review!!!!**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**AN: WOW!!! 43 reviews for Chapter 16! And lots and lots of votes for both pregnant and not pregnant. You'll just have to wait too see which one won! I'm not sure how quickly I'll bring that into the story. They still need practice _making_ a baby. hehehe There are still a few things that will happen first, so don't look for it in the next chapter or so. :D **

**AN: So so sorry for the delay with this chapter. My one year old got extremely ill and as any other parents out there can attest too... when the baby ain't sleepin', ain't _nobody_ sleepin'! She's feeling better now, very high fever...very scary for a mom.**

**AN: BobbyJo1975 - Thank you for your note and your concern!**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

My first stop as soon as I walked in the doors was to office to let the principal know that I had gotten married, and to find out what I would need to do to get my name and information changed in the system. She gave me some paperwork to fill out and told me that I'd need to inform the Superintendent's office as well, to make sure they got all of their information changed.

I told her that I planned on telling the other teachers at lunch, when Jasper would be meeting me. She nodded and said she wouldn't mention it until she knew I'd informed the other staff. After finishing in her office I dropped my jacket and bags in my room and headed to the teachers lounge.

I was right. As soon as I walked into the teachers lounge Angela spotted my wedding ring. Being the kind person she is she didn't tackle me as soon as she saw it. Her eyes brightened and she grinned at me and followed me back to my classroom, _then_ she tackled me.

I'd told her early last spring about my interest in someone when she asked why I wasn't dating anyone. I hadn't given her any details, just telling her that I'd know him for years, but that there was no way a relationship would work between us. She smiled sadly at me, telling me she understood.

I knew she and Ben Cheney, the 6th grade History teacher up the hall, had dated for a few months, when suddenly she'd begun avoiding him. I have no idea what happened, but she looked miserable and pale and she even seemed to have lost some weight. They had worked to keep their relationship private, so I was never sure if I should say anything.

When I had finally broached the subject and asked if she were interested in Ben, she'd told me that he deserved more than she could give him. I had no idea what she meant or why she thought that, but she'd looked so very _sad_ that I hadn't wanted to pry any further.

I was jolted back to the present when she said, "Alright, spill!" Laughing when I blushed.

"Do you remember last March when I told you about the man I was interested in?" She nodded, her smile growing. "Well, we've been dating for a little while and this weekend he proposed to me." I couldn't help but grin.

"Congratulations!! I'm so excited for you Bella!"

"Oh, there's more." She raised her eyebrow at me and waited, smiling with me when I laughed. "We flew to Vegas this weekend and got married." I whispered the last too her, waiting to see what she said about our elopement.

"Bella! Oh my Goodness! That's wonderful!" She pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I remember how _hopeless_ you felt when you told me about him last spring. When do I get to meet him?" She paused for several seconds before asking, "Do you mind me asking why you didn't think it would ever work out?" She bit her lip, watching my face for any sighs of being uncomfortable with her question.

"Well, you'll get to meet him at lunch, he's coming to have lunch with me and meet my class. As for me minding your question, no I don't mind. At the time, I was sure he would never even look at me because he's 17 years older than I am." I watched her face for her reaction. When she just smiled and nodded I continued. "And…he's my best friend's dad. I've loved him for years. Alice, his daughter; you've heard me talk about her, talked me into staying with him until my new apartment was vacated and ready for me to move into. While I was there we realized that we were in love with each other. He was sure I'd never look at him for the same reasons I thought he would never be interested in me."

"How did you finally figure out that that you were interested in each other?"

I glanced at the clock, we still had 20 minutes before the kids would be here, that should be enough time to tell her the story. "Do you remember the day I came in with the coffee burn on my hand?" She nodded, not saying anything, but waiting for me to continue. "Well, I'd been talking to Jasper in the kitchen, and was pouring coffee for myself and spilled it on my hand. He was very concerned so he was rushing around the kitchen making me an icepack." I smiled, remembering, "He'd told me to keep my hand under the cold water after he'd taken it _out_ of the cold water." We laughed together.

"He held the ice pack on my hand, after a few minutes of us standing close together and just looking at one another, he told me he was going to kiss me." I grinned at Angela, "My heart was pounding, I was so nervous, but _jeez_, that man can kiss." I shivered remembering. She laughed at my reaction. "I was leaning on his chest when I accidently told him that I loved him. I was so embarrassed, I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me." I rolled my eyes at myself, causing Angela to laugh at my reaction.

"Well? What did he do?!"

"He leaned his head down to mine and said, 'As I love you, my Isabella."

"Ohhh." She sighed, then cocked her head and asked, "He calls you Isabella? Why?"

"I don't really know, I've never asked him. Looking back, the first time I remember him calling me Isabella was just after my college graduation. I hoped at the time it was because he was beginning to see me as a woman, and not just as 'Bella, Alice's little friend.' When he proposed, he said something like that. That he loved me as Bella, a little girl with pig tails, but that I'd grown into Isabella, the woman he fell in love with." I knew my smile was soft and loving, remembering his proposal.

"Well, I think it's romantic, Bella. And all this time, he's been in love with you too!

**JPOV**

Esme just smiled and waved me away, walking toward a group of workers and instructing them on where they would be working today. That was first thing this morning, now I was at Isabella's school.

I headed into the building and stopped in the office to check in. The secretary didn't seem too interested until I told her I was there to see Isabella Swan. I wasn't sure if she'd told everyone about our marriage yet, so I left off the Brandon. After I told her my name she had me wait in the office while she went to find Isabella.

After a few minutes, she came back and told me that Isabella wanted me to wait in the teacher's lounge for her. "She should be there in about 5 minutes; she was taking her class to the convocation in the gym."

I followed her to the lounge, where twelve people looked up simultaneously and watched as I walked in. Talk about all eyes being on you, I felt like a bug under a microscope. The secretary introduced me and explained that I was meeting Isabella for lunch. A lovely brunette came up to me and introduced herself as Angela. Isabella had talked a lot about her teacher buddy, Angela. She seemed like a good friend to my wife, and it was nice having at least one person who wasn't quite as much of a stranger.

"Bella said you'd be coming to lunch today. She told me how wonderful her weekend was." She grinned at me. At least Angela knew that I was Isabella's husband, even if the others didn't yet. At least two of the women at the table were eyeing me and fluttering their eyelashes. I always wondered why women do that, it makes them look like they have something in their eye. I feel like I should offer them eye drops.

Angela invited me to sit next to her at the large table in the center of the room. I nodded following her to sit down. Several of the ladies asked how I knew Isabella; I told them I'd known her for years, not really giving them any real information. One of the more flirtatious woman asked if we were dating. "Not exactly." I told her, I didn't want to say anything until Isabella was here with me, but we _weren't_ dating anymore. Not since we'd gotten married, so technically I wasn't lying. They continued making conversation, one woman in particular, I began to think of her as "the flirter," was pointing out how 'nice it was for a friend of Bella's to visit her for lunch.' I wasn't sure if she was insinuating that we were more than friends or not, so I just smiled politely at her.

The door opened and there stood my Isabella. Her gaze swung around the room until she found me. A smile blossomed on her face as she walked toward me. The other teachers were avidly watching to see what we did. It was rather humorous, like being back in high school.

Before I could say anything the flirter spoke up. "Bella! You _have_ to introduce your friend. We've been having a lovely chat, waiting for you to get here." I raised an eyebrow at Isabella, and rolled my eyes. She smiled and took my hand.

"Oh sure," Isabella smiled at the flirter, "this is Jasper Brandon, my husband."

The shocked silence went on for several seconds. One of the teachers finally asked, "You got married Bella? When?!"

I answered this question, "Just this weekend, actually. We decided we didn't want to wait any longer so we gathered our closest friends and had a small ceremony this past weekend." I winked at Isabella when she giggled at my description of our Elvis officiated Vegas wedding.

Of course everyone wanted to see her ring. When she mentioned that my wedding band matched her wedding set it started all over again. After the uproar of the news of our marriage settled down, lunch went pretty smoothly. I noticed that the flirter had left the lounge at some point, probably to spread this new juicy bit of gossip. People would wander in during their break, someone would mention that Isabella had gotten married and congratulations would be offered.

About 40 minutes later Isabella and Angela both stood and we walked to her classroom. The convocation would be over in about 20 minutes and she needed to take care of a couple of things before she went to get her class from the gym.

Angela came with us to Isabella's classroom. "I was so excited when Bella told me you'd gotten married this weekend! I think it's wonderful." She seemed genuinely pleased, smiling at both of us before she got up to leave the room.

Before she left, Isabella asked her if she would like to have dinner with us this evening. Isabella glanced at me since we hadn't had a chance to discuss it before hand. I winked at her, as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Angela accepted and we told her to be at our house at 6:00 for dinner.

Isabella checked the clock one last time, and kissed me quickly. Well, it was supposed to be quick, but when she parted her mouth, I had to dip my tongue inside to taste her. We finally separated when we heard the noise of the kids being released from the gym.

"Wait here, honey. I've got to go corral my class. We'll be back in just a few minutes." With that she was out the door and up the hall.

It really was just a few minutes before she came back into the classroom, leading a group of kids. It was fascinating to watch her in action. I stood behind her desk, just leaning against the wall, watching her. The kids were all vying for her attention, calling to her or tugging on her. Amazingly, when she simply raised her hand into the air, the entire class stopped, not another word was spoken.

"Alright, I know its fun to have these assemblies but I'd really like to have my wonderful class back now. My class knows to raise their hands if they have a question, and they always go directly too their seats when we come into the classroom. I'm going to count to 5 and see if my favorite class is back. 1…2…" The kids started hurrying around the room; it looked like chaos to me. "3…" One of the kids was crawling around under his desk. "4…" I blinked and it was as if they were all suddenly the perfect class, seated at their desks, well accept the one kid still crawling around under his desk. They sat quietly, all looking at Isabella like she was a fairy princess about to bestow a wish on each of them. I knew my mouth was hanging open. "5… I am so proud of you class. Martin what are you looking for sweetie?"

"My worm. He was in my pocket when I came in at recess and now he's gone." I immediately pictured the saber-toothed worm Isabella had told us about at Carlisle's house. When I snorted, Isabella turned and shot me a glare, knowing exactly what I was thinking of.

"Well Martin, lets see…did you come straight here or did you stop anywhere on your way to the classroom after recess?" She waited patiently for him to answer.

"I came straight here, and Fred was still in my pocket. I remember 'cause he was squirmy when I took him out to look at him. Then we went to the conocation." He'd named his worm, Fred. Gotta love little boys, I smiled at his pronunciation of convocation.

"Alright, I'd like everyone to stand behind their chairs. Now, everyone look on the floor around your desk very carefully. Raise your hand if you see Martin's worm."

"Fred." Martin offered.

"Raise your hand if you see Martin's worm, _Fred_." Isabella corrected.

It surprised me how quickly the worm was found. Martin's face fell when she told him he had to go "release Fred back into the wild." She convinced him when she told him that Fred was probably missing his family.

After the commotion of Fred's departure died down, she walked to the front of the classroom. "I have an important announcement to make. But first I'd like to introduce you to someone very special." She motioned for me to come to the front of the classroom. "This is Mr. Brandon, class. He is very special to me, because he is my husband. Can anyone tell me what is special about a husband?" One of the girls raised her hand.

"Yes, Shelby?"

"My mom said that a grown-up lady has to have a husband to have babies." I couldn't stop the snort that escaped. That's one way to explain where babies come from.

"Okay, anyone else?" A little boy raised his hand this time.

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"My dad said husbands are there to take care of spiders." He told us this very seriously. I chuckled and nodded to him, acknowledging the accuracy of his statement. Isabella elbowed me in the side.

"Mr. Brandon is my husband. So besides taking care of spiders, it also means that my name changes from Ms. Swan to Mrs. Brandon. I'll try to help everyone remember, and I'll remind you if you forget." I went to sit behind her desk while she went on with her daily schedule. She smiled sweetly at her class; it was obvious to me, why she was such a good teacher. Her students love her because she cares so much for each of them.

She would make a wonderful mother someday. I thought back to our conversation last night. Yes the thought of Isabella pregnant and rounded with my baby was a huge turn on, but then everything about her was a turn on to me. I loved the idea of us having children together. She would be a loving, caring, protective mother; taking an interest in every aspect of their lives. I almost hoped that we had gotten pregnant this weekend. Then again I realize that as a couple it would be nice to have more time as just the two of us before we start a family.

The bell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. Isabella was ushering the kids out the door, to the buses or their parents. She was back before too long and stood looking down at me where I sat at her desk.

"You were wonderful with your class." I stood up, caressing the side of her face, "You're going to be a fantastic mother, someday. I almost can't wait." I kissed her softly before pulling back to see her bright smile.

"I told Angela that we'd come by her classroom before we left. Lets do that now, and we can come back here to gather up my stuff in a little bit. Oh, can you stay or do you have to go back to work?" She looked up at me to ask.

"I'm good for the day. I told Esme that I might not be back. She didn't seem too worried either way."

I leaned against the wall near the door, waiting for her to finish scooting in all the chairs. She'd finished and had just reached the door when I heard someone call for her down the hall. A man. She sighed and waited in the doorway for him to reach her.

"Coach Harris, what can I do for you?" She put her hand back, keeping me from stepping forward.

Coach Harris? The Coach Harris that keeps hitting on Isabella? That Coach Harris? Oh. Hell, no!

"Bella, I heard a crazy rumor during the convo. Evidently you got married this weekend. Unbelievable isn't it." He laughed; Bella just rolled her eyes, and then turned slightly, drawing his attention to me. He hadn't seen me standing inside her classroom.

I stepped forward, putting my arm around Isabella, locking eyes with the coach. "Hi, I'm Jasper Brandon, Isabella's _husband_." I couldn't help but stress the word husband when I introduced myself, clearly drawing a line in the sand, marking my territory. And if he crosses that line. Pain. Pain, and torture… The coach took a hesitant step back at the look in my eye. Yeah, buddy, that's what I thought. Step away from my woman.

"Jasper, honey, this is Coach Harris, he teaches PE here at the elementary school." Isabella told me, completely unaware of the nonverbal battle for dominance that currently ensued. I nodded once, never breaking eye contact with him. Finally relaxing when he nodded, dejected, and backed away, turning quickly and heading down the hall, a little quicker than was necessity.

She looked up at me, "What did you do to scare that poor man? Jeez, he practically ran away with his tail between his legs."

"I have no idea what you mean, love. I didn't do a thing." I shrugged as innocently as I could.

When she laughed, a beautiful joyful laugh, I couldn't help but kiss her, completely forgetting that we were standing in the middle of the hallway outside her classroom. It's a good thing the day was over and no little kids wandered past as I ravished my wife. That would have been hard to explain to a second grader.

When I finally released her, we had an audience. Several of the teachers I'd met at lunch were standing around smiling at us. Angela looked at us wistfully, glancing over at a male teacher that was leaning against the wall, who was rolling his eyes at us and grinning. He gave me the thumbs up, and I nodded back at him.

When I looked back, Angela was gone, walking quickly back down the hall with her head lowered. If she had looked back, she would have seen, umm, Ben I think his name was, watching her as she walked away, then sighing and leaving in the other direction. I'd have to ask Isabella what was going on with them before dinner tonight.

* * *

**What could be the problem with Angela? Review to find out… My goal for this chapter is getting 25 reviews! You all are so wonderful with the reviews; I know we can make it!**

**AN: Jasper's reaction to the coach may seem a little over the top to some. However, according to my husband (whom I quoted for most of Jasper's thoughts with the coach) this was something like what was going through his head the when I got flirted with or hit on; especially after we got married. And yeah, at the time I was completely unaware of the "battle for dominance" (his words) as well. :D Just ask your significant other, see what they say…I bet you'd be surprised, I was. hehehe**

**AN: I have Chapters 18 and 19 outlined, and I'm working diligently to get them written and finished so I can post them for you. So keep an eye on your story alerts for the next day or two!**

**Angela will play a large roll in the next chapter or two while we find out what's going on with her. Maybe Bella can help her in moving past some things.**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**AN: Finally! Here is the next chapter for you all! It has been crazy around my place, so I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Kids are finally on the mend though!!! Thanks BobbyJo1975 for your wonderful email and concern!**

**Chapter 18**

**JPOV**

_Angela looked at us wistfully, glancing over at a male teacher that was leaning against the wall, who was rolling his eyes at us and grinning. He gave me the thumbs up, and I nodded back at him. _

_When I looked back, Angela was gone, walking quickly back down the hall with her head lowered. If she had looked back, she would have seen, umm, Ben I think his name was, watching her as she walked away, then sighing and leaving in the other direction. I'd have to ask Isabella what was going on with them before dinner tonight. _

**BPOV**

Lunch at the school had gone exceptionally well. Jessica had seemed a little more interested in Jasper than I would have liked, but I know he looks only at me. Hmm, he looks only at me. In the past month it had not once worried that he would betray me. That I wasn't good enough for him? Yes. But it seems that my trust in him is absolute. A wave of peace washed over me, the realization freeing. I love and trust Jasper, not to hurt me.

I looked in my rear view mirror; looking for Jaspers truck behind me on the highway. He'd decided to follow me home instead of going back to work after school today. I think he worries that something will happen while I'm driving home from work. The highway is usually pretty busy, but nothing too terribly bad, and I've been driving it for the past few years. I pushed my hair behind my ear, rolling my eyes. Husbands. I shook my head glancing in my rear view mirror again. I guess his protectiveness is something I'll have to adjust too...i think I'll enjoy adjusting to being cared about like that. After the first 24 years of my life, practically raising myself with absolutely no interest from my parents, it's really nice knowing someone cares about how I'm feeling, or if I had a hard day at school.

I was looking forward to Angela coming over for dinner. Jasper had offered to grill steaks on his new grill. I snickered, he would use any excuse to use that grill. But I'm not complaining, that means I won't have to cook. As long as the weather stayed warm enough we'd eat on the back patio.

I shuddered remembering what we'd done on the back patio last night. I'll never look at the swing the same way again. He'd woken me up early this morning, just so we'd have some time together before we both had to leave for work. Pleasure that early in the morning changes everything. I swear I heard birds singing all the way to school. I wonder how long before this craving for him would ease? We've only been married for a day and a half, but I'd rather my need for him _never_ lessen. I wouldn't mind jumping him when I get home. Oh.

Jasper naked. In the entry way. Oh my. I'm pretty sure my temperature spiked there for a few minutes.

As soon as he comes through the front door, he's mine.

Sorry Angela, dinner might be a little late.

**JPOV **

Isabella had gotten ahead of me at the stop lights going through town, so she was already inside when I pulled into the driveway. I parked next her car, leaving space for Angela when she gets here later. I walked up the steps and opened the door, pulling it closed behind me with my foot. I didn't make it any further inside, my hands were too full of my wife.

She pounced on me as soon as the door shut. She tore my shirt in her haste to get it off of me. Her hands felt cool against my warm chest as they skimmed down and unbuckled my belt. I hauled her up against me, taking her mouth. I quickly got rid of her clothes, I don't think she even realized she was completely naked until I picked her up and told her to wrap her legs around me. My jeans were in the way, but they were low slung enough that her hot core was rubbing against my abs.

She was driving me mad. Her moans and sighs as I moved, telling me I was making her crazy. Without lowering her to the floor I reached under her rear and unbuttoned my jeans, letting them slide down, my boxers followed more slowly. As soon as I was free I had to feel her.

"I need you Isabella, now." I couldn't even get us to the couch. I was going to take her against the wall.

"Please, Jasper, hurry…"

I lifted her slightly and thrust myself to the hilt, completely inside her. My shout echoed off the walls in the entryway. I had her trapped against the wall, she was impaled on me, gasping. "Tell me what you want, baby. Do you want me to keep you from moving, keep you trapped against the wall, with me inside you?" I whispered to her, "or should I move?" I pulled back slightly and thrust back in quickly.

"J-Jasper…ohh…please, please"

"Please what?" I bit down on her neck lightly.

"Move! Please, I need you to move."

I drove into her, her shout sending pleasure through me. With one hand I wrapped my fingers around her nipple, and tugged as she moaned. In this position I knew she wouldn't be able to last long. I couldn't wait to feel her tighten around me when she came. With each thrust I was getting closer. I pressed her harder against the wall as our hips moved together.

"Harder! H-harder Jasper. More!" She whimpered then screamed as pleasure swept through her, throwing her head back as she came. I watched her beautiful face as I brought her to orgasm, thrusting only twice more before I shouted her name and came deep inside her.

We stayed there, breathing heavily, her trapped against the wall, me still buried inside her. "Bloody hell, Jasper, that was even better than I thought it would be. I couldn't wait for you to get here. I love it when you're a little rough. Jeez! You took me against the wall!" She laughed, a huge grin on her face. "I loved it! You wanted me just as much, didn't you?" She asked in a low sexy drawl.

"Hell yeah I wanted you! I couldn't even get us to the bloody couch! I slammed you against the wall and took you." I gently lowered her to the floor, making sure she was balanced before I let her go. "Are you sure you're alright, that that was alright?"

She smiled sweetly up at me. "I really loved it, honey. Of course everytime we walk into the house we're going to remember how we defiled the entry way." She giggled when I rolled my eyes at her, advancing on her as I said, "I'll defile any part of this house, you just say the word."

She started laughing again, she was holding up a condom package for me to see. "I grabbed a condom before you got here but I was so hot for you, I didn't think about it even once. The things you do to me. You don't even _know_, Jasper."

I pulled her against me again, her nipples hard against my chest. "I make you hot, baby?" She hit my shoulder, "You know you do. One word Jasper, 'Airplane'." She raised her eyebrows at me.

I had to agree. "Bloody hell, that _was_ hot. I was hard the entire flight, listening to your soft noises, the moans you were trying to hide in my shoulder. Hiding your sweet sighs so no one would know I was caressing you, that I was going to make you come." I was getting hard again thinking about it.

"Alright!! You're getting me all wound up again and we have company coming in just a couple of hours. We don't have time right now, but tonight I want it slow and sweet." The look she gave me was both a command and a promise.

I was hard already. "You have no idea how much I want you already." I grinned at her and smacked her cute butt. "I'll pick up the clothes, you go get dressed."

I found my clothes easily enough, hers were more of a challenge. Her shirt was in the flower pot, her skirt, just inside the living room, her bra I found hanging on the coat hanger and her panties…I must have gotten very exuberant when I finally got them off of her. They were sitting on the window sill…above the front door. I had to stretch to reach them.

Tossing everything into the laundry room, I changed and met Isabella in the kitchen, where she was cutting up vegetables for the salad. I fired up the grill. The steaks were marinating, I wouldn't need to put them on the grill until just before Angela arrived. We spent the rest of the time in the kitchen preparing dinner. Okay, she prepared dinner and I watched her move around our kitchen. Even _that_ was turning me on. I need to get her an apron so she can use it while she cooks…naked.

"Alright, tell me what your thinking? Your eyes are glazed over and your staring at my butt."

"Apron. I need to get you an apron, love."

"Why don't I believe you?"

I shrugged up at her, trying my best to look innocent. It's the truth, I was thinking I needed to get her an apron. If I could keep my eyes from wandering…nope…they drifted to her breasts and legs I quickly shifted them back to her face.

"What's the apron _for_?" Oh, she _knew_ what the apron was for, with that sexy little smirk on her face. She knew exactly what I was thinking. Her, in the kitchen, wearing an apron and naked. Fantasy number 1,743.

"Just that I need to get you an apron. Soon…ummm…tomorrow if at all possible." I was saved by the doorbell. I jumped up, "Angela's here, love. I'll get the door." I quickly made my escape.

**BPOV**

So it's true. All men think about is sex. If they're not thinking about sex, they're thinking of ways to have sex. No wait, that's thinking about sex also. Yep, that's it then.

I'd been asking what his day looked like for tomorrow and when I didn't get an answer I'd looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing. The lust glazed eyes were my first clue, the second was that he was staring at my butt. And then he tells me he's getting me an apron. Yeah, I know exactly what he's thinking.

Hmmm, it's actually not a bad thought. I wonder what he'd do if I was wearing only an apron and making him dinner when he walked in the door from work. Of course, I'd have to make sure he wasn't planning on having anyone over, there's no way that's happening.

I was pulled from my naughty thoughts when Jasper showed Angela into the kitchen.

"Hey Angela. We're running a bit behind, hope you don't mind. Jasper's just now putting the steaks on the grill." I winked at him as I handed him the plate of marinated steaks. I knew what had distracted him from his cooking duty. I grinned when he winked back before heading out to the grill.

"Oh, that's fine. Everything looks really good. You must have been working since you got home from school."

I blushed, remembering _exactly_ what we did as soon as we got home from school. "No, no. We relaxed together for a little bit before we had to start. So no worries." I turned to grab us beers from the fridge, hoping to cover my blush. "would you like a beer? Or we have a couple of different types of soda or sweet tea."

"Beer is fine. So tell me everything! You got _married_ this weekend! How come I didn't know you were even dating him?" She raised an eyebrow at me, leaning on the table, waiting for the tale.

"Well, I told you earlier about how I had to move here because my apartment wasn't ready yet; and you know that I've been in love with him for years. Once we shared that first kiss, it's like I was finally free. All the things I'd dreamed of were happening. We sat and watched TV together. I'd sit and watch while he cooked dinner, on the grill of course, and told me about his day."

I sighed, knowing I had a love sick look on my face. "It didn't matter what we were doing, so long as I could be with him. He holds me while we sleep and changes the oil in my car. It's the little things that make me fall in love with him more every day. We've even talked about maybe having kids in a few years, not too many, but not right now. We'd like to have some time as a couple first." I looked up at her, surprised at her pained face. She quickly looked down, twirling the cap of her beer bottle around on the table.

She looked up, her face composed again asking, "When did you know you loved him? As a man I mean, not just as your best friends dad."

"That's harder to explain. I guess I always loved him, but just like you said, as my best friends dad. I'm lucky I never looked at him as a father figure, since my own dad was less than ideal. No, my father figure was another family friend, you may know of the family, the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor at the city hospital. Alice and I were good friends with his eldest son, Emmett, even though he was a year or two behind us in school, we hung out at their house a lot. Esme, Emmett's mom, always had cookies for us when we came over. Hmm, I guess I've always seem her as the perfect mom." I shook my head, I'd gotten way off topic.

"Sorry, anyway, the day that I realized that my feelings for him were deeper was just after my high school graduation. I'd been accepted into a college out of state and I guess I just really wanted my parents to care that I was leaving. Instead, they had told me they'd bought me a plane ticket, but that Alice would have to take me to the airport because they were both too busy with work. Not only were they not going to drive me there, with all my things, they couldn't even bother taking me to the airport and seeing me off." I wrapped my arms around my chest, remembering the feelings of disappointment and worthlessness. "I guess it had never really occurred to me how very insignificant and unimportant I was to them."

I was pulled from my chair and wrapped in Jasper's arms before I was even aware that he was in the room. "I love you, Isabella. What's wrong? Shh, don't cry, sweetheart."

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he'd said that. "Sorry. I was telling Angela about when I realized I loved you." I turned my face into his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin.

"And that made you cry? Thank God you fell in love with me anyway, darlin'."

I laughed, but looked up at him as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "That's the first time you've called me darlin' in years." I told him softly.

"I know. I stopped calling you that when I realized I was in love with you."

Huh? "That makes no sense to me. You _stopped_ when you fell in love with me. Isn't that backwards?"

"I'd called you and Alice darlin' since you were in pigtails. When I fell in love with you I definatley didn't see you the same way. And even though I never planned to say or do anything. I wouldn't betray Alice like that," he sighed, "I wanted you to see me as a man, not just as Alice's dad. So I stopped calling you the name I'd called you as a child."

I thought about this for a second, "Did you do anything else? So I would see you, I mean." I swear he actually blushed. He glanced over at Angela. Crap! I'd completely forgotten Angela was sitting in the kitchen witnessing our entire exchange. I whispered up to him, "You can tell me later. I'm not going to forget though." I grinned when he winked at me.

Jasper and I sat at the table. "Why were you crying, love?" He was rubbing his thumb across the palm of my hand, waiting for me to answer.

"I was telling Angela about when I fell in love with you. It was after graduation when my parents gave me a plane ticket and told me Alice would have to drive me to the airport. They were just too busy." I shrugged, refusing to lets more tears fall. I looked back over at Angela.

"After they told me that, I got in my car and drove around. Not really heading anywhere, just needing some space. I ended up at the ocean front, the section of the beach was pretty quiet so I got out and walked. It was midafternoon, so most of the people were out in the water, it was too hot to be sitting on the beach. I walked for a while, the sun was on the horizon, so I turned back. About half a mile from my car, I tripped and fell. Hitting my head on the _one_ piece of driftwood within 200 feet of me." I laughed. Pointing at my head, "I still have the scar."

"I walked back to my car to get my cell, but by that time it was dark, blood was running down my face and I was dizzy. I knew I couldn't drive so I tried to call Alice. She didn't answer her cell so I call her house." I looked over at Jasper. "Jasper answered. I told him I'd hit my head and was bleeding and needed him to come get me at the beach near the lighthouse. He knew where I was so he jumped in his truck. I thought I'd be waiting for a while, so I was going to walk a little ways over to the lifeguard stand, but my cell rang."

Jasper was shaking his head, looking amused and irritated at the same time. "She was going to walk around with her head busted open, instead of waiting in her car like I'd told her too."

"_Anyway_, my cell phone rang, and it was Jasper. He stayed on the phone with me the entire time, to make sure I didn't pass out before he got there." I looked into Jasper's eyes, "I fell a little bit right then." He reached up and swept his thumb across my cheek.

"When he got there, he freaked out."

"What?! I did not. I was calm, cool and collected." He looked over at Angela. "There was blood all over her clothes, face, arms. It looked like she'd been attacked. I told her I was taking her right to the hospital."

"See, told you. He freaked out." I smirked at them both, then looked at Jasper again, "I might have fallen a little bit more then." He softly swept his thumb across my cheek again. "I told him I wanted to go to Carlisle. He didn't even think twice, he flipped his phone open and dialed Carlisle's cell. He picked me up and put me in his truck and he drove like a maniac over to the Cullen's house."

He scoffed, "She was bleeding from a head wound. I'm surprised she even remembers the drive over there." Angela laughed, enjoying our banter.

"When we got to the Cullen's, Carlisle stitched me up, and Esme got me some clean clothes to change into. Jasper offered to drop me off at my parents house, but I didn't want to go there, not right then. He called and got a hold of Alice and had her make up the guest bed."

"That's when I fell completely." I looked at Jasper, his eyes warm with emotion. "Not once did you second guess me, or question my decisions. You trusted me to know what I needed without once treating me as if I were foolish or unintelligent." I grinned, "Of course, you're also sexy beyond compare and smelled like heaven." I looked over at Angela, "And he lifted me up and carried me like I light as a feather. Mmmm, sexy as hell." We both laughed at Jaspers groan. I gave him a quick kiss as he stood to check on the steaks.

"Now that you know how I fell in love with Jasper, you tell me when you fell in love with Ben." I smirked at her.

"What?" Her face blushed bright red. "How did you…I mean, what makes you think that?"

* * *

**What's keeping Angela and Ben apart? Review to find out…**

**Let me know how I'm doing with the story thus far.**** Any suggestions on something you'd like to happen or see? (No promises, but if I love an idea I it may make it into a chapter :)**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**My Best Friends Father**

**Bella's been in love with Alice's father for years. Alice's father just might return those feelings. Will Alice's plan to bring them together work? Watch as they find each other and discover that there are no limits in love. All human, AU, AR**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**AN: Angela may be a little OOC, this is how I imagine her handling this type of situation. Forgiving and looking out for everyone else's best interest. Seemed very Angela. I hope it's not too far off.**

**Alright! Here is the next chapter for you all. Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so sorry that I have not been able to respond to the love you all have sent my way, but know that each and every review is like a wonderful hug and motivates me to write as fast as I can. **

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

_"Now that you know how I fell in love with Jasper, you tell me when you fell in love with Ben." I smirked at her._

_"What?" Her face blushed bright red. "How did you…I mean, what makes you think that?"_

**APOV (Angela)**

How could she possibly know that? I never even look at him at school.

We'd been careful to keep our coworkers from finding out that we were seeing one another. Keeping our relationship private during the few months that we'd been together.

Evidently we didn't do a good enough job. I wonder how many of my coworkers know that we were dating. I decided to just admit it and get it over with.

"Ben and I dated for a few months during the summer break and into the fall." Bella smiled and nodded, encouraging me to continue. "We ran into each other at the summer festival, in July. I was playing a game, trying to throw a ball and knock over the bottles. I was horrible." I grinned at her, laughing at the memory. "He was walking past and saw me. He knew me from school; I mean we used to eat lunch at the same time so of course we knew each other." I rolled my eyes at myself. Bella ate lunch with us too; she already knew that we knew one another.

"He asked if I'd like some tips for my aim. He showed me how to aim it just a little to the left and high and I knocked all three of the bottles over. I won a giraffe." That giraffe stayed on my bed during the day, as silly as it was, I liked having it there. Especially since Ben had helped me win it.

"After that we just wandered around and tried different games. At the end of the night, he asked me if I'd like to go with him to dinner sometime. I told him that I would love too and we made plans for that weekend. We spent most of the time together after that. Walking, or visiting different places around the city. He helped me with my yard one weekend. I cooked him dinner at his place and we cuddled on his couch and watched a movie together. It was wonderful, he was perfect." I sighed, smiling at the memory. I must have looked like a lovesick school girl to her.

"Why did you break up with him if you thought he was perfect?" She sounded puzzled.

I took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't dig too deeply, or if she did, that she would understand. "He wants things that I can't give him."

"Things? What things? Was he pressuring you for sex?! Jasper! Ben needs to be to be taught some manners!"

"NO! No, it's nothing like that. Don't you dare touch him, Jasper." Jasper held his hands up and laughed.

Bella didn't let it go though. "Then what things?" She watched me, waiting for me to answer. What am I going to tell her? I know she won't think less of me if she knows.

"He wants kids." I waited to see how she took that. I watched as puzzlement then understanding crossed her face, and then finally sorrow. I was relieved there was no pity.

"And you can't have kids. I'm sorry, that must be hard for you. When did you find out? Could it be a mistake?" She sounded hopeful, but no, there was no mistake.

"Very few people know this, but I was engaged about four years ago. He seemed like a good man, and really he was. It's just that his priorities were set years before we ever met. We met at college and I fell hard for him. He was very charming, kind, and handsome. I didn't realize until the first time he took me home to meet his family that he was also very rich." The hollow ache I'd felt whenever I thought too long on all that I'd lost over the past three years took up residence in my chest.

"He came from an extremely wealthy family. And needless to say, they were less than pleased that he was seeing someone outside his social circle." Bella snorted, and I laughed.

"I know, you just don't think of people now a-days having such problems with social classes but they do, oh yes, they do. He proposed after we'd dated for about six months, to the horror of his family. I loved him and he loved me, so I though that there was nothing that we couldn't overcome."

"Evidently, his grandfather tried several times to talk him out of our engagement but James wouldn't budge. They finally talked him into at least having him ask me to do several tests to make sure that I would be able to have healthy children, thus carrying on the family line and name. I was very angry at first, but once I'd calmed down enough, I decided to go along with it and just get it over with. I think I was hoping this would help smooth things over with his family." I grimaced, remembering how hopeful I'd felt going into the whole thing. I could feel the sad smile cross my face. I rubbed my suddenly sweaty hands on my jeans and took a quick drink of my beer.

"I was scheduled to see the most prominent doctor in the state. It was all a bit overwhelming, I'll admit. She did several tests and took swabs to send to the lab looking for any abnormalities. Several weeks later I got a call asking me to come back into the office for the results. James couldn't get away from work, so I went by myself." I noticed that Bella was rubbing my arm from her seat; I wondered how long she'd been doing that.

"The doctor told me that I'd had some abnormal results on the tests and that they would like to repeat them to verify their accuracy. I immediately agreed and went through the exam again. This time when they called, I didn't even tell James I was going to the doctor. Looking back, I'm not sure why, it seems as if I would have wanted the man I love to be there beside me. Maybe I should have realized then that things weren't right." I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, suddenly feeling very cold; finally I pulled my arms to my chest.

"The doctor was very kind and patient when she told me that she had found cancer cells and that I would need to have more intensive tests done. They needed to find out the how far the cancer had spread. I will admit that I immediately found another doctor, wanting a second opinion. I know it was horrible of me, but I didn't trust that his family wouldn't try any means to stop us from being married. But the tests came back the same."

"They were not sure at the time how far it had spread, but they ended up taking my uterus and both ovaries. I had a complete hysterectomy at the age of 21. Of course I had to tell James about the cancer and the surgery. He was very concerned and supportive throughout my recovery and treatments. When I was finally cleared, having no further signs of the cancer in my body, I guess he felt it would be okay to give me the bad news. I mean, I was better now. I can't have kids, but at least I wasn't in treatment for cancer any longer." I paused in the telling of my past, seeing the worried expression on Bella's face. "It hasn't come back, by the way. I have to get checked every few months. They haven't found any indication." Bella nodded, knowing that what was coming was hard for me say.

"James told me that, now that I couldn't carry on his family line, despite his _warm_ feeling for me." I laughed, sadly. "I loved him, or I thought I did at the time, and he ends things with 'I have very warm feelings for you Angela, but I have to be able to meet the expectations of carrying on my family name. And despite how wonderful a woman you are, you're no longer everything I need in a wife.'" Bella gasped at the harsh words he'd said to me. "Warm feelings for me and I'm no longer everything he needs in a wife. A wonderful endorsement, wouldn't you say?" I laughed a bitter laugh, but sighed, I had worked hard not to be bitter and for the most part I thought I did a pretty good job, but every so often it would creep back in. "I can look back now and say that I'm glad I didn't marry him, but _then_ I was broken." I could see Jasper was angry, clenching and unclenching his fists. Bella sat stunned in her seat, tears in her eyes.

I laughed, surprised at the sound. "Oh, you haven't heard the best part. James had told me he would cover all of my medical expenses, that as his fiancé it was his privilege. And I never saw even one until about three weeks after we'd ended our relationship, when I received a medical bill from the doctor's office. A week later another from the hospital, after that they just kept coming in. I'm still not sure what happened, maybe it was naïve of me, but I just couldn't see James doing that. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised given everything else that had happened."

"Did you contact the hospital, ask what was going on? Surly they knew something?" Bella was tapping her fork on the table, irritably.

"Oh, yes. They said that they had been contacted and told that the responsibility for the debt was to be transferred to me. They couldn't tell me who they spoke too. I don't know if they weren't allowed too or if they really didn't know. And before you ask Bella, no I never called James and asked him. I didn't want to have any more contact with him. Besides, that was something that was important enough that he would have dealt with himself. It may seem immature, but I just didn't want to face that kind of rejection again."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that alone. How were you able to pay all those medical bills on a teacher's salary? If you don't mind me asking, that is?" Jasper asked, obviously looking at things from a practical standpoint.

"Well, actually I'm still paying on them. It will be several years before they'll be paid off." I grinned at Bella. "I know what your thinking, and no I won't take any money from you. These are my responsibility. Even if I have to continue to miss a few lunches here and there, I'll take care of this myself." When Bella's eyes flared, I knew I'd said too much.

"You have to miss lunch." She spoke softly, but her anger was obvious in the sparks shooting from her eyes.

I laughed, "Well! This sure has turned into a serious evening! And I was really looking forward to relaxing." Hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room. Jasper actually came to my rescue.

"Angela, thank you for tell us. We'll do everything in our power to help, just ask and we'll be there for you. And Bella, before you jump all over Angela, just plan on taking enough lunch for both of you. I'm sure you can persuade Angela here that there's just no way you can eat all three sandwiches all by yourself. She'll feel obligated to help you out." He said all this with a straight face, but ruined it by grinning at me.

"I can't believe Ben was so narrow minded though! I mean there are so many ways to have a family now, with adoption and foster care. Kids out there who really need homes, that he would let something like this come between you." I looked down as Bella continued her rant.

"Bella." I simply sighed softly. She looked at me for several seconds.

"You didn't tell him did you?" I shook my head, pressing my fingers too my temples.

"I really can't handle another rejection; I'm still paying for the last one. Literally." My laugh was forced. "It felt like James tore my heart out, and I'd already lost even the possibility of having children. Then Ben started talking about how he wanted to have kids to play football and go camping with. He told me he'd always wondered if they'd look more like him or his wife. It was like another piece of me died, and I'm missing so many pieces already. I couldn't give him the opportunity to reject me. To be put aside again because I'm not a complete woman." I ached, wishing for things I could never have.

Bella finally asked, "You do love him don't you? Ben, I mean?"

"Yes. What I feel for Ben is so different, so much…_bigger_ than what I ever felt for James. It's on a completely different plane. With James, it was like he was a star in the sky, he lit up my life for the short time we were together, but I could survive without him. Ben is the sun, when I broke up with him, my world became dark. Life seems oppressive until I see him at school, and I can finally breathe again." I sighed, pressing my hand against my heart, as if that would help me draw a full breath. I looked back at Bella.

"He moved on quickly after we broke up, so I know his feelings weren't as invested as mine, and truthfully, I'm relieved. I couldn't stand to know that he was hurting as deeply as I am." I took a deep breath and explained.

"When I ended things with him, it was so hard to see him every day, knowing that I love him, but he deserves so much more than I can ever give him. Someday he'll fall in love and have a family with the perfect woman. That woman just wouldn't be me." And the very idea of that broke my heart a little more.

"The night that I was going to tell him of my past; and ask him if he could want me despite it, we'd been driving home from an early dinner and had driven past a park where a group of children were playing. We'd laughed at the antics of the kids, and he'd told me how much he was looking forward to having children of his own. I'd known I could never be what he needed. It had torn me up when I'd told him that things just wouldn't work between us." I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I swiped it away impatiently. Tears did nothing to help my situation.

"The thing he wants most I can never give him. Children. My ex-fiancé made it clear to me that I was no longer wife material. I don't know why I thought it would be any different with Ben; I should have realized he was going to want a family."

Bella finally asked softly, "But Angela, wouldn't Ben…" I cut her off, shaking my head at her.

"I would _never_ take that away from Ben. I love him enough to want him to find someone who can give him everything. And again, that someone just isn't me." I noticed that Jasper had left the room at some point, giving Bella and I privacy.

Bella took a deep breath; I knew she was trying to find the right way to say what she was thinking. "There are so many different ways to have a family now. You could adopt, Angela. So many kids need homes."

I shrugged, "I'm sure he's not interested any longer. Like I said, he didn't seem all that concerned a few days after we stopped seeing each other. Laughing and talking to some of the other women. I can't compete with that Bella."

She shook her head, "Angela, I don't know what his feelings are, but I know that he's very aware of you. When you enter a room, it's as if he comes to attention. His gaze follows you. I think you're underestimating him. Especially if you truly love him. He could be your true love, and you'd never know. At least give him a chance to prove you wrong, that he won't reject you. I know it's hard, especially after what happened with James, but try to have some faith in him."

"I don't know Bella, I haven't spoken too him in weeks. I can't just walk up to him and…"

"No, but you need to tell him about your past, work up to that if you need to." Bella's face was lit up, wanting so badly for me to do this, for things to work out for Ben and I.

"I'll think about it. But that's the best I can offer right now." Bella grinned, knowing she'd won this round. She knew me well enough to know that it may take a few weeks but I'd end up talking to him.

I love him. Maybe there is a way this could work out after all.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for any medical inconsistencies in the discovery, treatment or aftercare of Angela's cancer. I looked for information and spoke to two close friends who both went through similar things. I realize that this may not be how everything is actually done. I just wanted to get that out; cancer of any type is serious and heart-wrenching. **

**I'm still working on the next chapter, so it will be a few days until the next update, just to let everyone know.**

**Thank you to BobbyJo1975 for your email! I had a little writers block, but have worked that out now. Hope you like the ideas as they get posted. **

**What will happen when Angela tells Ben her secret? Review to find out…**

**Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Please Review. ;)**


End file.
